Project Ako: The College Years
by A-ko Fanfics
Summary: An interesting, yet unfinnished story by Greg Thompson & Micheal Coughlan. Major FCC warning.
1. Chapter 1: Graduation Day

Introduction  
  
The legalities: This work is fan-fiction. Project A-ko, Eiko (A-ko) Magami, Biko (B-ko) Daitokuji, Shiko (C-ko) Kotobuki, Hikaru Daitokuji, Miss Ayumi, Kei, Asa, Ine, Ume, Mari, "D", the Captain, and all other related characters and sites are all used without the expressed permission of Soeishinsha/Final-Nishjima and Central Park Media and is also copyrighted by the aforementioned corporation. Clark and Diana, are still copyrighted to the above company, however, these characters were also used without the expressed permission of DC Comics, Inc., due to their likenesses to Superman and Wonder Woman. Any other characters are copyrighted to their respective corporations...please don't sue us... Any new characters were created strictly for the purpose of this work. For all we care these characters can burn in hell. The two noticable new characters ...we'll discuss them later, but we still don't give a shit what happens to them. This story may be posted and distributed freely with the advanced permission of the writers; Mike Coughlan (Bonaparte@mindspring.com) and Greg Thompson (Oni@mindspring.com) ... (You already have it, so don't E-mail us for it.) And please do not fuck around with the text...particularly this heading. We like comments so if you have any, feel free to E-mail either one of us at the aforementioned addresses.  
  
Enough with the fucking legalities, already...This story is for those who always wondered what life would be like for A-ko and her friends if those darn lesbian overtones--(that are supposedly not there...but we know better...DON'T WE?!?!?)--ever surfaced enough to make the Project A-ko stories into a...well...you get the idea...and if you don't...well, you ill.   
You can hear cherries popping all over Graviton City! Also, the story jumps around a little bit, that's due to the fact that we don't want to bore you. The story starts slow, and will seem like a normal Project A-ko episode at first...please just give it some time.  
  
There are two characters which were created by Mike and myself. One of the characters I created is Craig Vincent, for those of you who see through the ploy, please don't spoil it for those who don't...it'll all be revealed in the story, as well as some of the character's past history. Also, I want to apologize fof some of the jokes, many of you may not understand. These, like the visual jokes in the A-ko series, are inside jokes that only a select few understand. And as for A-ko's promise to C-ko...well...we think we may have figured that out...we hope... Thank you and enjoy the story...  
  
---------------------------Greg Thompson  
(Oni@mindspring.com)  
  
Greetings all...I would like to start with the fact that I AM NOT A WRITER!!!!! Hell I barely passed english in high school. After reading some of the other fanfics out there writing your own can be rather intimidating. I mean you guys are really good. If it wasn't for Greg's constant pestering this Fanfic would never have gotten off the ground. I did my best in regards to the chapters I wrote (namely 1,3,5,7,9 and a colaberation on the epiloge.) So any really nastey complaints please send mail to the proper author. Though I don't consider myself a writer I do beleive I did a good job on my chapters, as Greg did on his. And here's something that Greg didn't mention but as we started this fanfic we really didn't have a plot or anything. Just how we would begin the story and how it would end in chapter 9. (We are ending it at Chapter 9 aren't we Greg? Well?) We'll see... Lets keep our fingures crossed so this thing will make some sense.  
  
I would like to apologize for the character Myles Buchanan, He seems to resemble Mousse a little too much. Please beleive me that I had never even seen a Ranma 1/2 video nor read the manga until chapter 7. Born in Ireland (though I was born and still live in the states) he has a rather interesting complex regarding our favorite red head.....well my favorite at the time this fanfic was being wrote. His history will be explained in chapter 7. Not that any of you out there really care. And I hope you enjoy B-ko's new bikini....."And you will....HAHAHAHAHAHAHA..ect." B-ko laughs maniacly. Well enjoy. @-@  
  
-------------------------Micheal Coughlan  
(Bonaparte@mindspring.com)  
  
Okay, before we get started, there is one final note about the text. Most of which is common knowledge, but we had some extra things added.  
*word*= a stressed word or line  
_word_= a thought  
[word]= this means that the word or line is spoken in English  
(word)= these are comments by Micheal Coughlan, co-author  
word= these are comments by Greg Thompson, co-author  
I apologize now for any confusion.  
  
PROJECT: A-KO:  
The College Years  
  
Prelude: Graduation Day  
  
There was much excitement at Graviton's high school. It was not merely because school was about to let out for summer vacation. It was partically because it was graduation day for Graviton High's seniors, but mostly because the seniors that were graduating were responsible for the most damage done to the city and mostly the high school since the "asteroid" slammed into it eighteen years ago. These students were A-ko Magami and B-ko Daitokuji, in particular. The crowds bustled into the gymnasium as the students, teachers, family and friends prepared for the graduation ceremony.  
A-ko and C-ko stood next to each other outside of the gymnasium, wearing their most formal Graviton High School uniforms, waiting for them to herd the students in, in alphaetical order.  
"I'm so excited, C-ko!" A-ko said.  
"Me too. I'm looking forward to summer vacation after this!" C-ko said in her usual cheerful way.  
"Do you think you'll go to college after this?" A-ko asked, looking around to see if B-ko or her companions were anywhere. She was relieved to that they were not...at least none that she could see.  
"I dunno, A-ko. I mean, it's school...only harder." C-ko responded. "Are you?"  
"My folks'll probably want me to, and I think it would be great. Besides, I'd finally be away from B-ko and her damn mechas. Plus, it'll give me a chance to meet some boys!" A-ko blushed at the thought of finding someone like Kei, only this time he would go after her and not C-ko. A-ko started to feel moisture between her legs as the thought of what they would do together crossed into her mind. A-ko grinned from ear to ear and began to giggle.  
"A-ko? Hey, A-ko! Are you all right?" C-ko asked, looking concerned and waving her hand in front of A-ko's face.  
"Uhhh, yeah...sure, C-ko." A-ko replied.  
"Well, if you're gonna go, I'll go too...to college I mean," C-ko said with eagerness.  
"But, what about your GPA? I'm not so sure colleges will be begging for you to come to their university with a low grade point average like yours." Suddenly, A-ko realized that she had said something that she should not have. She could already see the tears begin to well up in C-ko's eyes.  
"Uhhh...C-ko, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--"  
The bell rang, signifying that the ceremony was about to begin. Two ushers stepped out of the gymnasium and began to call the names of the students to guide them into their correct seats.  
"YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!" C-ko shrieked. "We're-going-to-graduate! We're-going-to-graduate!" she yelled musically.  
_Whew!!_ Thought A-ko, _That was close!_  
Before they knew it, all of the students were seated in their respective seats, waiting for the ceremony to begin. All of the students were seated in alphabetical order, in accordance with their family name, excluding the students that were graduating with the school's highest honors, among them was B-ko Daitokuji, who were seated on the stage next to the School Administrator and teachers. The School Administrator stood up, walked over to the podium and began to make his graduation day speech for all to hear...whether or not they listened, was another story...  
All the family of the graduates were seated in rows of chairs behind and to the side of the area where all the graduates were seated. B-ko's father, Hikaru Daitokuji, was seated in a make-shift balcony so that he would not have to be seated among the "peons" below and so he could watch his "Little Biko" graduate with the highest honors that Graviton High had ever bestowed on a student, she was the first student ever to recieve a 4.4 grade point average in the history of Japan, and hell, probably America, too. _Oh, Biko,_ Hikaru thought, _If only your mother were here to see you today, she'd be so proud of you. Hell, I'm proud of you. You are a Daitokuji after all._  
  
Down below, in the main seating area for the graduates' families, A-ko's parents were patiently waiting for the ceremony to be done with. _This guy's worse than Perry,_ thought Clark.  
"I'm so proud of our little A-ko, aren't you, Clark?" asked A-ko's mother.  
"What kind of a question is that, Diana? Of course, I am. I was just thinking how droll this guy is." Clark answered, and he was proud. Although A-ko didn't have the best grades in school, nor was she the best student, but then, neither was he, when he was a boy.  
_Why do we have to sit in alphabetical order?_ C-ko wondered to herself. _I wish I could sit next to A-ko._ She glanced behind her to see if she could spot A-ko anywhere, but could not. She began to pout a little.  
_Oh well, I know I'll see her after this is over. I wonder what we'll do for summer vacation. I KNOW!!! A-ko and I can go shopping and site-seeing or maybe go see a movie, we could go visit the space ship and say hi to D and the Captain, and maybe try to help them get home again!! This summer will be so much fun! And I'll have to make lunch for us, too! A-ko and I are gonna be happy together! And I'll even wear my new purple panda panties!!!_  
C-ko looked up to see a few of her classmates staring at her, and realized that she just might have said all that aloud...or at least loud enough for a few of her classmates to hear it. C-ko blushed and looked back down at her hands.  
_I can't wait!! I just hope A-ko doesn't mess up this summer by trying to act all grown up..._ C-ko thought, this time knowing that she had not said it aloud.  
_...And then he'll take me in his arms, and kiss me tenderly. He'll remove my blouse slowly, kissing every revealed inch of my body..._ A-ko felt her cheeks get warm, as she thought about how her first sexual experience, with a man, was going to be absolutely perfect. She suddenly became embarrassingly aware that when she would stand up to go for her diploma, she might very well have a noticeable wet spot on the back of her skirt. A-ko bit her lower lip and reached under herself to feel for any dampness. _Ohhhh, *Shit*!!!!_ There was no way for her to get out of this and anyone who looked at her, or at least her back-side, was sure to see the wet spot on the back of her skirt.  
_Oh no!_ she thought as she saw the row in front of her rise to their feet, getting ready to approach the stage. She looked up at each of her classmates as they passed by her. She had not realized that they had reached this part of the commencement ceremony so quickly.  
"Hi, A-ko!" C-ko whispered. "What's the matter?"  
"N-nothing, C-ko"  
"Oh...okay." C-ko continued on with the rest of her classmates.  
D and the Captain sat with C-ko's foster parents and watched as C-ko approached the stage to receive her diploma.  
"Hey, Captain," D said cheerfully, with tears rolling down her face. "I'm so happy for our Princess."  
"As am I, D" the Captain replied.  
"I'm amazed that she's graduating at all, really." C-ko's foster father mumbled.  
"Oh, shut up! Be happy for her, even if she isn't your real daughter, you still raised her!" C-ko's foster mother retorted, elbowing him in his ribcage.  
"Well, she hasn't exactly been getting the best grades, you know..."  
Each of the students, after receiving their diploma, walked off the stage, most of them looking toward their family and friends, smiling or waving their diploma in the air. C-ko got up onto the stage and was handed her diploma and proceeded just as the others before her had, until she reached the stairs leading off the stage, C-ko looked toward her foster parents, D and the Captain and, at the top of her lungs, yelled: "Y-A-H-O-O-O!!! I GOT MY DIPLOMA-A-A-A!!!" And then skipped down the stairs and rushed to her seat.  
B-ko giggled to herself at how innocent C-ko was. _I will have you this summer, C-ko!_ she thought. _I will do anything for you, to have you. I will pay off any college so that you will be admitted, if I have to. I'm going to have you, and you will be away from A-ko, once and for all!_  
A-ko's row began to stand. _This is it,_ she thought as she stood up slowly. She was almost too embarrassed to stand. Back in the audience, A-ko's father looked closely at his daughter and blushed seeing that a wet spot had formed on the back of her skirt.  
_Well, she's no longer a little girl,_ he thought. He lowered his glasses and used his heat vision to dry the spot immediately. _That was probably too close, the last thing my little girl needs right now is to be embarrassed by her own functions, in front of her classmates and all of these people._  
A-ko suddenly felt a shocking warmth on her buttocks, and looked behind her at her family, only to notice her father acting like he was cleaning his glasses and putting them back on, giving her a lopsided smile. _Thanks, dad._  
"Clark, is there something wrong?" Diana asked.  
"No, it's nothing," he answered, replacing his glasses and looking up at his daughter as she moved with more reassurance toward the stage.  
A-ko got onto the stage and received her diploma and then continued on, like her classmates before her. As she passed by the honor students, B-ko stuck out her foot to trip A-ko, and was successful. A-ko was able to catch her balance, before she fell flat on her face, arms flailing in the air. A-ko glared at B-ko and B-ko returned it with a "what-did-*I*-do" look. A-ko continued back to her seat and sat down.  
After all of diplomas were handed out, the School Administrator stepped over to the podium and began to make a second speech, about how the next four students were graduating with the best honors, and then some. He proceeded to rattle off their names and handed them their diplomas and a letter of congratulations from the Prime Minister of Japan. He then introduced the top student of the class, Class President and one of the most troublesome students in Graviton High's history: Biko Daitokuji.  
B-ko stepped up to the podium and began to rattle off some droll speech about the future and how great of a school career it had been for her and the majority of her classmates, and what she plans to do with her life.  
  
"O ye of inferior intelligence. It is your pleasure for me, your Class President, to...blah...blah...blah..." she started.  
  
_How can someone so young, and so beautiful be so boring?_ the School Administrator thought.  
  
"Blah blah blah de blah blah..."  
  
Clark began to yawn. _She's worse than the bloody School Administrator!_  
  
"...blah blah de blah..."  
  
A-ko was trying to keep from nodding off, as were a few more of the students. C-ko, unfortunately, was not as successful, she was out of it as soon as the School Administrator introduced B-ko.  
  
"...de, blah blah blah..."  
  
Hikaru sat in his balcony, watching his young, beautiful, and successful daughter give the final commencement speech that he had his top secretaries write for her. _You are doing a great job, B-ko. When you go to my Alma Mater, Myojin University, you will become the rightful heir to my Daitokuji Financial Group!_ Hikaru grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"...blah...and so, it is my unfortunate duty to wish you all the best in the years to come...And hopefully you will all *at least* aspire to be at least as successful as I...."  
As B-ko finished her speech, clutching at the microphone and screaming into it, leaving enough room for a dramatic pause before all of the students began to cheer wildly, not necessarily because they had made it through over twelve years of schooling, and not because school was finally over for some of these students, but because they had made it through one of the longest and most boring of all commencement ceremonies.  
  
Chapter 1: or IT'S TO EARLY FOR THIS SHIT!  
A-ko's room: 5:30am:  
_I don't believe it!_ A-ko thought grudgingly. The one day she can finally sleep in and she's up before her parents. _What am I going to do now, I've always slept in?_ A-ko somewhat enthusiastic to be up and at least partially verbal this early, gets up and raises the blinds in her room only to see the most strange thing.   
Below A-ko's bedroom window Asa and Ine are sifting through the Magami's garbage while Mari is helping Ume, holding video equipment, get up into a tree. _That's how all those pictures of me naked got over to the Graviton High School for Boys,_ A-ko thought, full of rage. A-ko's anger quickly turned to embarrassment as she remembered one of the joint functions between her school and the boy's school. And how all the boys   
were staring and drooling over her. All of a sudden, some boy with really thick glasses jumped out of nowhere, yelling about the pictures and defending her honor, he was pulled back by a large group of boys and they savagely pummeled. Only then did she find out about what was going on. Never the less, the headmaster of the school wasn't to happy when she trashed the gymnasium hunting down every guy that had copies of all the pictures. After that incident, no boy wanted to dance with her. And now seeing who was responsible she has REALLY PISSED OFF!  
At that moment, as Asa was opening the final bag of the morning. Ine with a loud CRASH! knocked over one of the metal cans with her foot. Asa immediately turned to throw her a mean glance but then realized that after three years of surveillance and several other loud mishaps they never had awoken A-ko or her parents. Sleeping soundly must run in their family.   
Suddenly, there were several loud crashes and a whizzing noise coming from the house. Asa, Ine, Ume and Mari in unison: "OH FUCK, WERE SCREWED...RUN!!!" About a quarter second after that. The back door (and the surrounding walls) were smashed open looking similar to a house being shot by a tank. As the debris and dust cleared, a lone figure stood in the doorway (or hole if you prefer), A-ko's figure.   
"So your the ones that ruined my chance for happiness!!" A-ko spat out. But before any of B-ko's stooges could utter an answer, they found themselves being tossed about like dolls. Their suffering only ending when A-ko realized that her shirt must have been torn off when she went running through the house (and several walls) and that she was now   
standing in her backyard almost naked. How embarrassing, she though to herself, trying to cover up her (insert figure numbers here Greg) body. "And that's nothing compared to what your 'mistress' is going to get when I see her."  
Happy with herself, (yet still extremely embarrassed about her current situation), A-ko turned to go back inside. Her happiness quickly turned to sorrow as she gazed over the rubble of what was the side of her home for the passed three years. Her sorrow then turned to misery as she realized the noise must have been disturbed her parents as they were standing with fire in there eyes. "Sorry," was all A-ko could say.   
-------------  
Several Hours Later at breakfast...   
"That's so unfair!" A-ko cried. "Why do I have to pay for the damages? You guys are so mean! Don't we have insurance for something like this?" she whined. A-ko looked at her father with teary, puppydog eyes. _He never could resist this face_, thought A-ko.  
Clark turned to his daughter with a stern face that slowly began to melt away into a smile. He loves his daughter with all his heart and could never contribute to her unhappiness. As he was about to say something...   
"Don't you pull that crap with me, young lady," Diana spoke coldly to A-ko from across the room, "You're not getting away that easy." A-ko's mother walked over to Clark and grabbed him up by the ear, "And you better keep quiet until I've delt with the situation."  
"Sure dear. Anything you say dear," Clark whispered quietly, remembering what she did to him with her golden lasso the last time he spoke back, he immediately stepped aside so his wife could sit a speak with their daughter.   
A-ko's plan crumbled before her, as she realized she has never been able to manipulate her mother before. _What should I do?, thought A-ko looking at the amazon of a woman now sitting before her. _She's always so intimidating when she acts this way. I have it, I'll get out of this using superior reasoning._ "But, mo.."  
"Don't 'but mom' me, missy! It's about time you took responsibility in your powers" Diana hissed. "Now trashing the city is one thing, but ruining our beautiful home to go and play with your friends is another matter entirely." A-ko's mom reached over and   
tenderly took her daughters hands in hers. "I'm sorry, but in order to fix our house, we need all the money upfront. The only way to do that is to use your tuition money for college, honey. Now we don't like this any more than you do," lowering her head to look at their hands. "You will just have to get a job and go to Graviton University and Undergraduate College."  
"Noooooooo!" A-ko cried. "Anything but that, please." Dropping to her knees, A-ko began to kiss her mother's feet, hoping against hope that she would change her mind. After all, she's watched her mom and her dad at night and has seen her father doing the same thing, and she seemed to enjoy it.  
"A-ko...." Diana whispered.  
Quite suddenly, the door bell rang. A-ko's head shot up from her mothers foot and leaped towards the door. _Hrumph!,_ thought Diana, _and I was beginning to enjoy myself too._A-ko peered out the peephole of the door. Only to be thrown back several steps at the sight of the largest mouth she had ever seen. It was C-ko.   
"YAHOO, A-KO!!!", the blond girl screamed. "I MADE US SOME LUNCH!!! WE CAN HAVE A PICNIC TODAY!!!" The girl backed up and began to yell at A-ko's bedroom window. "YOU UP YET, A-KO? She's such a sleepy head," C-ko said to herself outloud. A-ko opened the door to meet her best friend. "C-ko, I didn't expect you here so soon, please come in." Truthfully, A-ko could predict to the exact second when she would arrive at her door.  
"Thanks, A-ko" C-ko, seeing A-ko's parents in the kitchen, skips over and in a sudden boost of enthusiasm, "GOOD MORNING, A-KO'S PARENTS!"  
"My aren't we happy today," Clark smiled, "why this C-ko?"  
Without hesitation, C-ko produced a large envelope marked --"IMPORTANT OPEN IMMEDIATELY"--,"I GOT INTO MYNJOIN!!!" In a flash, as if struck by lightning, the entire Magami family falls to the floor.   
"WHAT? HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO THERE?" screamed A-ko. Sitting on the floor with a dumbfounded look across her face.  
"Watch that language, young lady," her parents interrupted. "You should be happy for your little friend." Though they were asking themselves that very same question.  
"That's ok, Mr. and Mrs. Magami. Nobody was more surprised than me." C-ko stated with glee. "Well, except for my foster-parents, the medical guys were still working on my dad when I left to come over here. Isn't it great, A-ko!"   
"What? That you got into one of the most expensive schools or that your step-dad had a heart attack?" A-ko mumbled. She was becoming annoyed with the fact that she has to work just to pass high school. Then C-ko, of all people, gets a full boat to a university!   
Still smiling, "A-ko, your such a kidder. You know what I mean, that we get to go to college together," C-ko began to go into a song about her and A-ko going to college. (Greg, you wanna put the song into the story or just leave it narrated?)Leave it narrated, I think we're scaring our readers enough as it is at this point.   
Not being able to stand it any more, A-ko briefly explains the gruesome story about how she would have to go to a different college. "Then you don't want to be with me? You...me...WHAAAAAAA!!!!" Seeing what was about to happen, A-ko's parents, with their super human speed and reflexes, grab buckets and begin to catch and then bail tears out what was once their back door. After about fifteen minutes of this, and A-ko trying to calm her screaming friend down...  
"Hey, I got it!" C-ko exclaimed, smiling, as if the last quarter of an hour never happened. "I'll just go to your college!"  
"Do you think that ...", A-ko quickly reminds herself what might happen if she continued her sentence and said, "That's a wonderful idea, C-ko."  
"GREAT! LETS GO EAT, AND I CAN SHOW YOU MY PINK PINEAPPLE   
PANTIES!", C-ko grabbed A-ko, and they were out the door.  
"...Pink...pineapple...panties? Honey, you don't think A-ko and C-ko could be..." Clark and Diana look at each other. "NAH!"   
"UPSTAIRS NOW, CLARK!" Diana exclaimed. Clark looked puzzled, "B-but what did I..."   
"I SAID NOW..." Diana ordered pulling her golden lasso from behind her back.   
Seeing this Clark ran a fast as he could, and yet could still feel the hot lasso whipping his ass raw.  
-------------  
The Daitokuji Manor:  
B-ko sat in an armchair, staring blankly into the vid-screen in front of her. On the screen stands the dean of Mynjoin University. "Miss? Are you all right?" he questioned.   
"She declined the scholarship? How could she do that?" B-ko asked coldly, with a dazed look over her face. The man decided not to answer wondering, _Is she talking to me?_ B-ko shook her head back and forth, as if that would make the news any more logical. She gazed at the man who began to produce a rather large bead of sweat over his   
right brow. "And you did 'all' you could to dissuade her from making this her decision? Of course you did. I won't trouble you any further and sir...". The man interrupted her, "No trouble at all, I am happy to have been of service. I must be going now, please give my regards to your father." The man reached for the hang-up switch when the lovely   
young lady on the other end began to finish her previous statement, "...the land that I so generously donated to your university has been revoked. You knew the deal."   
The man began to visibly panic. "B-but, we already began to build the new tech center. If you take away the land B-ko..." "EXCUSE ME?" B-ko exclaimed, "What did you call me?" Now scared, the man manages to stammer out, "I'm sorry my mistress, please let me throw myself upon your mercy!" "For which I have none, 'sir', good day."  
B-ko smiled at how well she handled that sweaty little man. Though she remembered the serious problem that the news he reported, presented. _Drat you, C-ko! Why have you done this? Even you can't be that naive! Why have you refused my gift? This has to be A-ko's doing, she would stop at nothing to keep me from you! And for this, she must PAY!!_ After successfully regaining her composure, and realizing that she had just frightened her maid, Claudia, she straightened her dress and addressed her, "Have my slav... I mean, friends arrived yet?" The young maid nodded and showed in B-ko's goon squad.  
Standing in their usual order before B-ko, wrapped in casts and bandages they all stood supporting one another. "What happened?" B-ko asked giving a slight (an everso slight) indication that she cared. With in several minutes of wild explanation and exaggeration. "You mean you failed?", B-ko questioned. The girls lowered their heads in shame. "And this was because of A-ko, and not your incompetence?" The girl's eyes brightened with a glimmer of hope. "Then A-ko must feel my wrath...and you my sweet little girls..." The girl's faces glowed in the mock admiration that B-ko was giving them. "..must be punished." The girls drop to the floor as B-ko turned to pull one of her many   
toy's from her closet.  
-------------  
"Claudia! Claudia! What's all that noise up there?" a tall regal man shouted. Claudia, the maid, ran down the stairs, crying. "Master Hikaru, it's mistress...I mean Miss B-ko, she locked her bedroom door and all I can hear is terrible sounds coming from within." _Damn, B-ko. She had better start acting more mature or else my alma mater will never accept her._ "My dear Claudia, please calm down. Please go into my room and wait for me. I'll be there shortly to 'comfort' you." On that note he ran up the stairs and produced the master keys to the house. From behind the door he heard a high pitched, buzzing noise and then a scream. _Dear god! What is happening in there? _   
Deciding not to play with the keys he slammed his shoulder into the door. WHAM! Upon entering, he saw what appeared to be a robot mecha in the shape of an octopus. At the end of each tentacle was large vibrating phallus. Three of the tentacles were busy holding the limp bodies of three of B-ko's friends, while the four others probed and   
pushed themselves into the body of the girl he believed was Asa. The last tentacle he saw, stretched across the room to a chair on the other side of the room. Sitting on the chair, was his beautiful daughter. The tentacle was gently sliding in and out of the lovely area between her legs. _A place he dreamed of visiting for years, but this isn't   
alt.sex.stories.incest, so enough of that!_ he thought.   
"AHEM!" Hikaru states. No response from the writhing body of his daughter. "AHEM, B-KO!" He states again. His daughter opened her eyes. The highly erotic scene fades away, only to be replaced by a beautiful meadow with a sparkling stream and a doe and its fawn drinking merrily. Along side of his daughter are several white fluffy bunnies hopping about. And above several doves circle over B-ko's head. "Yes, Father," she said, in the most innocent voice he has ever heard, momentarily forgetting the octopus mecha or the three unconscious and screaming girls. "Honey, have you thought about which college you will be going to?" He smiles proudly at the fruit of his loins. "Why yes, daddy, I'll be going to Graviton University and Undergraduate College."  
"WHAT?" Her father exclaimed. As the doe and fawn are plowed over by a bulldozer, only to raise a stripmall in the meadow's and stream's place. And the two bunnies turn rabid and begin to attack one another leaving two bloody bodies in the aftermath. And from a distance, a gun rang and around B-ko, feathers fall.   
"Huh?" B-ko said. Just realizing her situation and began to frantically cover her (place breast size here) breasts from her fathers eyes. "WHAT?" her father screams again. B-ko immediately explained her situation with A-ko, C-ko and college. Hearing this before and knowing that any argument is a waste of time, he said he understood and   
left the room. He cheered himself up, remembering the scene with the mecha moments ago and the fact that his young maid is awaiting him in his bedchamber.  
  
Back in B-ko's room...  
B-ko waves smelling salts in front of each girl's face. She then asked, "Did you enjoy your punishment?" The girls exhausted, state, "Yes, Mistress B-ko." "And did you need to be punished?" The girls repeated their previous answer only now tears flowing freely. "Good you may leave me now, I must think." They begin to drag themselves out   
the door when they say, "We love you, B-ko." "Of course you do." B-ko stated indifferently. "And my dears..." the girls turned to face their tormentor, "Please put your clothes back on, that's so...uncouth."   
-------------  
Far, far away. (Well not that far away, only across town), a voice chants from a dark, smoky room.  
"You will be mine, A-ko Magami! Yes! And no one will stand in my way! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..(cough-hack-choke)..ha...I gotta stop smoking."  
  
Please read and review even though the next chapter is allready up! 


	2. Chapter 2: Graviton University and Unde...

Introduction  
  
The legalities: This work is fan-fiction. Project A-ko, Eiko (A-ko) Magami, Biko (B-ko) Daitokuji, Shiko (C-ko) Kotobuki, Hikaru Daitokuji, Miss Ayumi, Kei, Asa, Ine, Ume, Mari, "D", the Captain, and all other related characters and sites are all used without the expressed permission of Soeishinsha/Final-Nishjima and Central Park Media and is also copyrighted by the aforementioned corporation. Clark and Diana, are still copyrighted to the above company, however, these characters were also used without the expressed permission of DC Comics, Inc., due to their likenesses to Superman and Wonder Woman. Any other characters are copyrighted to their respective corporations...please don't sue us... Any new characters were created strictly for the purpose of this work. For all we care these characters can burn in hell. The two noticable new characters ...we'll discuss them later, but we still don't give a shit what happens to them. This story may be posted and distributed freely with the advanced permission of the writers; Mike Coughlan (Bonaparte@mindspring.com) and Greg Thompson (Oni@mindspring.com) ... (You already have it, so don't E-mail us for it.) And please do not fuck around with the text...particularly this heading. We like comments so if you have any, feel free to E-mail either one of us at the aforementioned addresses.  
  
Chapter 2a: Graviton University and Undergraduate College  
  
It was ten o'clock in the morning, at Graviton University and Undergraduate College. The majority of the college students were at their respective homes, out on vacation, or just out. However, some were still in there dorm rooms, simply because they'd rather have stayed there, or because they had no other place to go. Others were there for orientation of their new school, for it is three weeks before the new semester.  
Craig Vincent laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He had a can of beer in his hand and sighed. _It'd be nice if something exciting happened for a change,_ he thought. Craig, an average-looking college-going male, was twenty years of age, and an American. His father was a member of the Earth Defense Force and became stationed in Graviton City, four years ago. Slightly over-weight and highly self-conscious about it, he was always trying to make is image better by overexerting himself, going to the biggest frat parties and getting some recognition. Sure, Craig was average, but he was well-known.  
His dormmate, and high-school buddy, burst into the room, panting heavily. Craig jumped up and ran to his friend. "What's going on?" he demanded.  
"We're bloody-well being evicted," Myles said, catching his breath. Myles, a foriegn exchange student from Ireland, had an average build, but always wore comfortable, baggy clothes in earth tones. His eyes were constantly concealed by the thick glasses that he wore, so much, in fact, that Craig wasn't even sure what color his friend's eyes really were. Myles had come to Japan as a foreign exchange student, then after getting several restraining orders and an assault and battery charge, issued by some guy in a tuxedo, put on him while attending a local junior high school in Tokyo, he came to Graviton Boys' High School and decided, after graduating, that he wanted to attend the local college.  
"What the hell do you mean, 'evicted'?" Craig screamed reaching for his leather trench coat. "We're in a fucking dormitory!"  
"They're segregating the lads' dorms from the lasses'. And they're taking this building for the girls' dorm." Myles answered, catching his breath finally, his Irish brogue becoming ever more prevalent.  
"Nani? The other building's the size of a friggin' match box!"  
"Aye, I know, they're putting us inta a room with another guy."  
"This is bull shit! I'm going to talk to the Head Dean! We've paid our tuition and dorm fees, what gives them the right to throw us out of our dorm room!"  
Craig ripped the door to the room open and began to leave, only to be thrown back by some huge person with pigtails. They assumed (for the worst) that this was a woman. She stood at least over six feet tall, cracking her knuckles, she gave out a low growl, that almost made them shudder with fear. Her eyes glowed, mysteriously. She then pointed at them and in a high-pitched squeeky, girly voice, said: "You have three seconds to evacuate this room."  
"Hell, no we won't go!" Craig said, defiantly, with his hands at his hips.  
"Ichi...ni...san..."  
* * *  
Meanwhile, outside of the Girls' Dormitory...  
KRASH! Two figures were falling from a window on the top floor of the dormitory, and quickly behind them, all of their belongings. The Head Dean shook his head and looked over the clip board he held in his hand.  
Craig was the first to hit the ground, and Myles on top of him. Craig had stars circling his head. Myles looked up to see his and Craig's belongings not far behind them. Myles immediately jumped up and tried to catch all of the delicate things that they owned. Craig, became conscious again and quickly followed suit with Myles, catching their computers, electronics, and welding tools. Myles suddenly looked up to see his prized portfolio case, that he had so meticulously created over the past two years. Craig, upon seeing his friend's extremely worried look, dropped his things, picked up his friend and threw him to the best of his strength, upwards. "FASTBALL SPECIAL!" Craig cried. Myles caught the portfolio, and was coming back down at top speed, Craig was able to catch him and was quickly driven into the ground.  
Myles sat there, looking around to spot Craig. He stood up and looked down, only to see his friend, pile driven into the ground, eyes glazed over and looking everyway but straight, with teeth and mouth agape. Myles set the portfolio down and pulled his friend out of the ground. The Head Dean walked over to where Craig and Myles were and looked up. The same high-pitched voice called down; "That's the last of them, Dean!"  
"Thank you, Mari," he answered. "You two must be Craig Vincent and Myles Buchanan. I apologize for this, but the college is now under new management, and she wanted to segregate the dorms. The room you are now assigned to, is room twenty-four over in the boys' dorm. Here's your keys. Also, you'll be sharing the room with one other classmate." The Head Dean turned around to leave when Craig stopped him. Craig was more than just a little upset about what had just happened. He lifted the Dean off the ground and shook him.  
"I WANT ANSWERS AND I WANT THEM, NOW!!!" Craig yelled, very intimidatingly.  
"Calm down, lad," Myles consoled.  
"SHUT UP! Who is this new management, and why are we being stuck in a crackerjack room with some moron?"  
"B-B-ko Daitokuji, her father bought the college this morning and began all this an hour ago. They're turning the top floor into a penthouse-style dorm, for her and her friends. They're also putting some kind of facility over on the side of the dorm. And you're being put in a room with another student because we need to make sure we have enough room for everyone, including the new students." the Dean managed, scared and highly intimidated by Craig. Craig, at once released the Dean, dropping him to the ground.  
"Great, some spoiled little rich-bitch, is doing this shit." Craig sighed. Myles began to pick up his things. Craig started to it as well, then paused. "I'M REALLY PISSED!!!!" he yelled into the air, "and I will have my revenge."  
* * *  
Over in the boys' dormitory, Kei sat on his window sill, looking out, watching all of the rebuilding going on, on the campus. He sighed. He was told that two other students would be moving into this room. He had made as much room as he possibly could for them.  
There was a knock at the door, but before he could answer it the door burst open and two men with a whole lot of things came barging their way in.  
"Answer the damn door!" a tall slightly, over-weight American screamed at him. Dispite his rudeness, he spoke very fluent Japanese. The other wore thick glasses, so thick, that Kei could not see his eyes, and baggy-looking clothes in earth tones. The American wore what looked to be a leather trench coat with blue jeans and a loose tee-shirt that read, in English, Kei assumed; "I came, I saw, I kicked some ass."  
The two young men immediately started to set their belongings up and shoved Kei's things, (ever so slightly), into a corner, working them into a closet. Kei began to mumble something, but the two men began finishing their setup, yelling something about this new person buying the college and how much of a bitch she was or had to be. Kei did catch a name though, B-ko, Kei thought he recognized it, but was not sure where he had heard it from. Kei's belongings had found their way almost all of the way into the closet. Kei straightened his things out and was able to get it neat and clean in a matter of seconds. The American was hanging a poster of a rock band called "Priss and The Replicants" over his computer. While the other student with the glasses, was opening up an art portfolio, which soon began to look like a shrine, in one of the corners of the room that he had chosen for himself. He then turned a dim light on over it, which seemed to make the "shrine" illuminate. Kei's two new roommates finally settled down and sat on their beds. The American reached into his foot locker and produced a bottle containing a clear liquid. _Water?_ Kei thought.  
"I'm sorry," the American said. "We haven't even introduced ourselves yet! I'm Craig Vincent, that's Myles Buchanan." Craig stood up and stretched out his hand to shake Kei's  
"I'm...Kei," he stuttered.  
"Nice to meet'cha, Kei!" Craig boomed. His voice a little louder than most Japanese and for that matter, most of the Americans that Kei had meet.  
"How'ya doin'?" Myles asked, nodding his hello towards Kei. Kei thought the way that Myles spoke was a little odd, he seemed to have some kind of accent or another. From where, Kei wasn't sure.  
"What some?" Craig asked, taking a swig of the clear liquid.  
"What...is...it?" Kei managed.  
"It's vodka, it'll put hair on your chest."  
"You're not supposed to have alcohol in here!" Kei said, stepping back.  
"Yeah, and we're also not supposed to have more that two people per dorm room." Craig retorted. Myles laughed.  
"What school are you from?" Myles asked, trying to deter the conversation to more pleasureable things, before Craig got pissed again.  
"Graviton High School for Boys'," he responded.  
"Really? When'd you graduate?"  
"Two years ago," he stuttered out. Myles and Craig looked at each other and started laughing. Kei gave a quick glance towards them in question.  
"I'm sorry," Craig laughed. "It's just that's where we went and graduated the same year you did, and we never knew each other. Who was your sensei?"  
"Mr. Akigi," Kei stated.  
"Well, that explains it, Myles and I had Mr. Mosimiru."  
"Oh," Kei said. "Where are you two from?"  
"I'm mainly from Chicago, in America. My family has been stationed between there and here so many times, it's a wonder I even remember." Craig said taking a swig from his bottle.  
"I'm from Ireland, I was a foreign exchange student back in junior high school, and I decided I liked it here in Graviton, so I stayed." Myles added.  
Suddenly, from out in the hallway, there were rushed steps and a yell; "DORM SUPER!!!!" somebody yelled rushing past the doors of the dorm. Myles and Craig looked at each other and immediately, Craig tried to hide his vodka. The door swung open and in stepped a tall burly-looking man. He turned and looked around at the room.  
"I'm the new dormitory supervisor here," he said staring at Craig. He then walked over to him and looked down at him. "And I don't take shit from anyone!" He reached behind Craig and pulled out the bottle that he'd been drinking from. He opened the cap, and took a whiff. He put the cap back on and grabbed Craig by the collar of his trench caot and pulled him to his feet. "And I don't like alcohol being drunk, while I'm on duty!"  
_Oh, bloody hell, he oughtn't have gone and done that._ Myles thought. Craig had the fire burning in his eyes again, no one touched his coat unless he allowed it.  
"However," the supervisor said, running his hands along the coat, "I might forget... for a price, this coat for instan--!"  
Before he could finish, Craig grabbed him by the neck and threw him against the wall and shouted at him. "I don't take shit from no one either!" Craig pulled something out of his coat, what it was Myles and Kei weren't sure but it made the supervisor produce beads of sweat. "Now go away, and don't let ever see you in here again, understand me?"  
"Y-yes sir!" the supervisor hunched down and cowardly ran out the door. Craig put whatever it was he pulled out of his coat, back in it.  
"I knew ye were gonna do that," Myles said.  
"Hey...it's me," Craig said, giving him a lopsided smile, he sat back down, opened his vodka and took another swig. Kei sat there with his eyes bulging, still unable to believe what he just witnessed. "Hey, if that asshole gives you any trouble, let me know, alright?" Craig stated, looking at Kei. Kei responded with a nod. "I think that we could probably work out alright here, don't you think so, Myles?"  
"Aye," he responded, staring at his portfilio.  
"What's the deal with that, anyhow, I've known you for four years now, you treat that thing like it's your child."  
"Don't you bloody-well tell me what to do with me life!" Myles yelled, Irish brogue aflame.  
"Alright, settle down, I just--!" Craig was interrupted by Myles.  
"I'm sorry, I just have a crush on a wee fire-haired lass," Myles admitted.  
"Obession's, more like it," Craig mumbled.  
"NANI?!?" Myles yelled.  
"N-nothing, settle down!"  
* * *  
Back at the Girls' dormitory, particularly, on the top floor, B-ko watched as her mechas tore down what was once the top floor of a co-ed dorm, and turn it into a replica of her room back at the Daitokuji Estates, and then some. B-ko allowed herself a smile as she marvelled at how well it all happened. Two weeks ago, Ume had over heard a conversation between A-ko and C-ko about what college they would go to; Graviton University and Undergraduate College. The night before, she had finally gotten her father to allow her to buy the college off and allow her to make her "necessary adjustments".  
That morning, the reconstruction began at about ten o'clock, beginning with the eviction of all male tenants. It was fast approaching noon, and her construction mechas had almost completed their work. B-ko walked around to oversee the workmanship and quality of it all. B-ko walked over to one of the special rooms that she had had built to specification. It was her think chamber, where she would go to build new mecha, there was a door on the other side of that room that led out to the mecha building facility, that had been built precisely for that use, and attached to the dorm.  
B-ko walked over to the other special room, the mecha had finished this room first, and had done an excellent job. She named this room, quite appropriately, "The Hall of Punishments". She smiled, titanium chains hung from the walls, various machines of torture were installed all over the area, and a statue that was in a crouched position looking as if it, at one time, had held a spear or a weapon, sat in the far corner. Adorning the walls were various whips, phalluses, gags, and paddles. B-ko ran her fingernails along a particular favorite paddle of hers. The handle was long and the paddle itself was flexible, enough so that its victim would not only get the initial swat from the paddle but an added sting that came like a reverb.  
B-ko removed the paddle from the wall and swung it about for a moment. She soon felt a stirring between her legs that called for immediate attention. _Well, now's a good of a time as any to test out the new room!_ she thought. "Asa! Come in here at once."  
Asa rushed into the room and paused. She saw B-ko standed there with the paddle in her hand. Asa began to shudder with fear. "Y-yes, Mistress?" she stuttered.  
"Close the door behind you, and remove your clothes," B-ko said, turning towards her.  
"Yes, Mistress," she replied, locking the door and unbuttoning her blouse. "Please, tell me Mistress, how have I displeased you?"  
"You don't need a reason to be punished, as long as it pleases me, that is your only concern," B-ko stated.  
"Of course, my Mistress," Asa uttered, and immediately got on her hands and knees and kissed B-ko's shoe.  
"Very good," B-ko said. "Now, kneel up." Asa obeyed, she leaned back, sitting only her toes and knees on the floor, with her hands behind her back. B-ko swung the paddle that she had in her hand freely, she then walked behind Asa and swung with all her might. CRACK! The sound echoed and reverberated throughout the room. Asa felt the stinging pain of the paddle and began to sob openly.  
* * *  
On the other side of campus, where the college faculty's offices were, the professors and instructors were bustling, preparing for the new semester, typing up syllabuses, making the necessary preparations, going over the roll sheets for their classes, and new instructors were being shown the ropes. Graviton University and Undergraduate College's newest recruit hailed from a respectible local high school, specifically, Graviton High School for Girls.  
Miss Ayumi got off her mo-ped and was immediately welcomed by various members of the faculty. Miss Ayumi was happy with herself, now she could get on with her life and meet some men with as stimulating of an intellect as hers...snort. She had transferred to the college to get away from the mess of the high school and was pleased to learn that she would be teaching her favorite subject...English. This was the reason after all, that they had given her the job at the college, because of her astute translation of the English language.  
Miss Ayumi was introduced to the rest of the faculty and then shown around campus, by the end of the day, she had been shown to her classroom, and finally to her office. Miss Ayumi sat down at her desk and sighed. This was what she had dreamed of for so long, that and meeting a man who would sweep her off her feet. After they had finally left her alone, Miss Ayumi walked over to her door and locked it. She sat down and began to day dream, first about Kei, and how much of a mistake that it would have been if they had actually married. Then she began to think about one of the young and handsome instructors that was showing her around the campus. She began to dream about him, his adoring blue eyes, his light blond hair, and his soothing laugh.  
Miss Ayumi, started to feel a stirring between her legs. _Shit,_ she thought, _I can't do this here! How embarrassing!_ But she gave in to her primal desires, she opened her blouse revealing her size thrity-eight breasts. She licked her index finger and began to rub it against her right nipple. She brought it to her mouth and began to suckle it. _Feels so good,_ she thought. _I...I can't stop myself._ She then reached down and shoved her right hand into her pants and worked down into her vagina. She spread her pubic lips and stuck her middle and ring finger in her quivering hole at the same time. She then pulled her hand out of her pants and seductively licked her wet fingers, tasting and savoring her own love juices.  
Miss Ayumi stood up enough so that she could remove her pants, and sat back down. She looked around on her desk and spotted a letter opener. She quickly grabbed for it, its long, thick wooden handle would prove just right for her. She parted her velvet curtain and eased the handle of the letter opener into herself. She moaned in spite of herself and arched her back, her breasts pointing straight up, her nipples like two hard pink rocks. She slowly began to move the handle in and out of her, while she caressed her clitoris, lovingly. _Ooooh, that's nice,_ she thought. She began to make quicker motions, pulling and pushing, harder and faster, moving her hips in climactic motions, until she reached her limit, bringing herself to screaming esctasy. Miss Ayumi sat in her chair, panting. She smiled, still blushing from the experience. She pulled the letter opener out of her and looked at it. _Was it good for you?_ she thought and started to laugh. She then sucked her own love juices off of the handle, set it back on the desk. She stood up, put her clothes back on and left her office to go home.  
  
Chapter 2b: A-ko and C-ko arrive  
A week and a half before the semester was to start, A-ko and C-ko arrived for the preliminary orientation of the college, so that they would be prepared for when the semester did start. A-ko's parents dropped off their daughter, her best friend, and their choice belongings, in front of the dormitory, said their good-byes, and were off back to the Magami home. A-ko felt a tear roll down her cheek as she watched her parents drive off, _Well, I finally am on my own,_ she thought, smiling. _I worked my ass off during the summer so I could at least *go* to college and with a little help from Mom and Dad. But, it still kills me as to why C-ko, of all people, got a full college grant to any college of her choice! And she's got a friggin' negative grade point average!! Oh well, I guess I'm happy for her and I'm glad that I'm finally here._  
C-ko began to run around in a tight circle with her arms out stretched to either side of her and began to sing a song about how she and A-ko would be together forever, and how happy she was about it. An older man, about in his fifties, wearing a brown suit, walked over to A-ko and C-ko.  
"Hello, I'm Tatsuo Mesimii," he offered, "I'm the Head Dean here. Welcome to Graviton University and Undergraduate College." Dramatic music sounded in the background. "You'll have to excuse the other students, someone's throwing a party, I'd assume."  
"Hello, I'm Eiko Magami, pleased to meet'cha," A-ko bowed and stuck her hand out to shake the Dean's, he returned it in kind. He then turned to C-ko.  
"And you are..." he asked.  
"HI!! I'M C-KO KOTOBUKI!!" she screamed, her mouth now twice the size of her head. "I'M SO HAPPY TO BE HERE!!"  
"Uh, yes, of course you are," he stuttered, sticking his finger in his ear as if to clean it out. He looked over the clipboard he held in his hand. "Ah, yes. There you are. Come with me, I'll show you to your dorm rooms, and then we'll get started with the orientation, okay?"  
"Okay!" A-ko and C-ko said, in unison. A-ko turned around to grab their belongings that they had brought with them to the college, and lifted them onto her back. The Dean's eyes got really large at the sight of this, but he quickly regained his composure and led the way into the girls' dormitory.  
* * *  
In the boys' dormitory, Myles sat on the window sill looking outside, staring at the recently-renovated girls' dormitory, the top floor had been completely redone and there was a strange building now attached to the dorm, on the east side of it.  
A car pulled up outside of the dormitory, a tall, brown-haired woman, and an equally tall dark-haired man with glasses, both had strong builds, Myles noticed, stepped out of the front seat. Then a blond-haired girl and a red-haired girl stepped out from the back seat of the vehicle. Myles pressed his face to the window, his face completely flush against the glass. He then turned around, fumbled through his night-stand drawer, grabbed his binoculars, and looked back out the window, focusing in with the binoculars. He then turned to look at his shrine, then turned to look out the window again.  
Myles pushed has face harder into the window, making it crack, then snap, then completely break. His face went through the window, binoculars and all. Good-bye's were said, belongings unloaded, the parents left, the Dean intoduced, and the the red-haired girl picked up all of the belongings single-handedly. Myles knew immediately that it was her. He then threw the binoculars into the air, almost hitting Craig as they landed.  
"S-S-S-SHE'S HERE!!!" he yelled, startling Kei and Craig both.  
"Who's here?" Craig asked. Myles dragged Craig over to his shrine, this was the closest he had ever been to it. Craig could see that the shrine had many, many, MANY pictures of a red-haired girl, whom Craig recognized from some news clips and the school dance a few years back that Myles had been so bent over to protect, which, if Craig remembered correctly, she was able to handle herself well, well enough in fact that after that night the Graviton High School for Boys' was missing a gymnasium.  
Myles then shoved Craig over to the window, put the binoculars over his eyes, and pointed to where the red-haired girl and her blond-haired friend were.  
"Could it be the same girl?" Craig wondered aloud.  
"WHAT THE HELL KIND'A QUESTION IS THAT?!?? OF COURSE IT IS!!!" Myles screamed excitedly, and almost unintelligibly with his Irish brogue thick, as it always was when he got excited or angry. Kei walked over to the window to see what the commotion was about. He saw the Dean opening the door to the girls' dormitory for a red-haired girl carrying a whole lot of boxes and suitcases and a blond-haired girl happily skipping behind her. Kei freaked, he immediately grabbed the binoculars from Myles and focused in. Kei smiled, for the first time, at least that Craig and Myles had seen. He then sighed, tuned around and slumped against the wall and slid to the floor.  
"C...ko..." was all he could utter. Craig and Myles looked at him, then at each other and shrugged.  
* * *  
"Okay, the room assignments are as follows," the Dean instructed, "C-ko, you're in room twleve on the fourth floor, and A-ko you're in room..." but before the Dean could finish, C-ko began to scream.  
"I WANNA BE WITH A-KO!!!!" she shreiked. A-ko immediately attempted to try and calm C-ko down, but they had already attracted the unwanted attention of other students as they stuck their heads out of their rooms and into the hallway, looking directly at C-ko and A-ko.  
"Alright!" the Dean yelled over C-ko's screams. "Alright, you and A-ko will be in room twelve, together." The Dean sighed, _This is going to be a loooong semester, I just know it._  
"YAAAAAYYYYY!!!!" C-ko yelled, and again, began to sing a song about how she and A-ko would be together forever and how happy she was about it. A-ko began to blush as she heard giggles and outright laughter from the other students. The Dean led the way to the dorm room which was now assigned to A-ko and C-ko, and opened the door for them. A-ko walked in first and unloaded herself of all she was carrying.  
"Whew!" she sighed. C-ko immediately ran in and jumped onto the bed closest to the window.  
"I want this one!" she exclaimed.  
"Sure, sure, whatever you want," A-ko relinquished, all she wanted to do now was sit down, catch her breath, and relax for a moment.  
"I'll let you two get relaxed, and I'll be back in a little while. There is going to be a freshman orientation and tour of the campus so that you will get to know the college in about a week, in time for the start of your first semester." The Dean said, turning around and walking out the door, closing it behind him. "Whew!" he sighed. A-ko sat down on her bed, stretched and let out a yawn.  
"I'm so happy that we get to be roommates, A-ko!" C-ko exclaimed. "It's just like we're living together!"  
"What? Like we weren't before?" A-ko joked.  
"You look a little tense, would you like me to give you a back rub?" C-ko asked, giving A-ko a childish smile.  
"Sure, that'd be nice," A-ko replied. C-ko walked over and jumped onto A-ko's bed behind her and began to massage A-ko's shoulders. _Ooh, this *is* nice...much better than her lunches,_ she thought.  
"Feeling any better?" C-ko asked, applying a little more pressure.  
"Much. That's great, C-ko," A-ko sighed. Letting herself relax under C-ko's touch, she leaned into her. C-ko began to work her way down A-ko's back, massaging the muscles along her spine, and then working her way around to her chest, and gave A-ko's firm breasts a light rub. C-ko stopped for a moment. She then realized that A-ko was no longer holding herself up and that she had fallen asleep.  
C-ko grinned for moment, eased A-ko onto her back, and climbed off of her bed. She walked over to the window and stared out at the campus outside. _I'm glad I came here,_ she thought.  
There was a knock at the door and A-ko immediately snapped awake. _Oh God!_ she thought, _I overslept!_ She looked over at C-ko who walked over to the door to answer it. The Head Dean of the college was standing there.  
"Are you ready to continue your orientation?" he asked.  
"YEAH!" C-ko exclaimed, jumping in the air. A-ko got off her bed and followed C-ko and the Dean out of the dormitory. A-ko caught up to C-ko.  
"C-ko," she asked, "how long was I out?"  
"Umm, about ten minutes, maybe?" she responded. "You're such a sleepy head. You seemed to really enjoy that massage I gave you, though."  
"Umm, yeah," A-ko blushed. The Dean led them into a hall where about fifty-some students, broken into groups, were standing. A-ko assumed that they were there for the orientation as well. The Dean then began a speech about the college and then began to give a grand tour of the campus, which lasted about an hour and a half.  
* * *  
Craig sat at his computer desk, glancing at Kei and Myles, who just sat at the window staring out into oblivion. He had to do something, this was getting ridiculous. Then, he made up his mind.  
"Alright, youse guys," he said, standing up from his computer and pushing the chair back into place. Kei continued to stare out the window, but Myles glanced at Craig, if only for a second.  
"Come on, we're going to the bar," Craig offered, putting on his leather trench coat. Myles and Kei continued to stare. "Let's go, you guys need to get out." No reaction. Craig sighed walked over behind Myles and Kei grabbed them both by the collar of their shirts and dragged them over to the door, he then kicked the door open and dragged them out of the dorm. Kei and Myles were still out of it until Craig began to drag them across pavement.  
* * *  
Miss Ayumi was in her office, preparing a syllabus for her classes when she heard the Head Dean talking out in the hallway, his voice was getting closer. _Orientation for some of the freshmen,_ she thought. She had meant to ask him a question and figured that now was as good of a time as any. She opened the door to her office just as the Dean had passed by it. Immediately, C-ko spotted her and at the top of her lungs, yelled; "Y-A-H-O-O-O-O-O!!! Hi, Miss Ayumi!!" Miss Ayumi's eyes went wide, and she gritted her teeth as she slowly turned to see if it was who she had thought it was, which she had hoped it was not...it was...  
"Uh, why, konnichiwa, C-ko," she managed to say. Suddenly, she realized that where C-ko was, A-ko was sure to follow...sure enough...  
"Hi, Miss Ayumi," A-ko said, cheerfully. "What're you doing here?"  
"I...uhh...transferred here from the high school after your graduation," she stuttered. "I...didn't quite expect to see you both here, or at least in college."  
"Yeah, well, I'm happy to be here," A-ko responded. _Even if it *wasn't* my first choice of colleges._ Miss Ayumi, let out a small chuckle.  
"Um, is B-ko here as well?" she asked.  
"Oh God! I sure hope not!" A-ko laughed. "She's probably in some hoity-toity university."  
_Are they talking about the new owner?_ the Dean wondered. _I heard "B-ko", but I wonder if it's...it's got to be..._  
"Um, Dean, sir," Miss Ayumi asked. "Could I ask you a quick question?"  
"Sure, what is it?" he replied.  
"Isn't it great, A-ko?" C-ko cheered. "Miss Ayumi's here and it's just like being back in high school...well...almost...B-ko isn't here...for one..."  
"For which I'm glad," A-ko retorted.   
"...and it's alot bigger...plus everybody's older...Aaaaaannnd it's like living at school..." C-ko continued to ramble. Miss Ayumi thanked the Dean for something and ran into her office and locked the door. Loud sobs could be heard from inside of the office itself. The Dean attempted to ignore it and continued on with the orientation. By the end of the day, the small group of freshmen had seen the entire campus and were completely tired out. For the rest of the week, before the semester was to start, they would have the entire time to explore the campus for themselves, get to know other students and prepare for their first semester at Graviton University and Undergraduate College and best of all...it was a great time to PAR-TAY!!!!  
Chapter 2c: Later, that night.  
Around midnight, B-ko sat in her leather armchair watching her television. Asa, Ume, Ine and Mari walked into the room.  
"Umm, Mistress B-ko, ma'am?" Ume stuttered.  
"Yes, what is it," she asked shutting off the television as Jay Leno had finished giving his opening monologue. _American humor is so...interesting,_ B-ko thought, giggling to herself, then quickly stopping, remembering that her stooges were in the room.  
"We have some very good news for you," she continued. "C-ko and A-ko have arrived, they came here at about ten o'clock this morning, and were assigned to room twelve."  
"What? They're in the same room? TOGETHER?" B-ko demanded.  
"Hai!" Ume answered. "The Dean had originally intended to have them in seperate rooms, but C-ko demanded that she be with A-ko."  
"NANI?" B-ko shrieked. "Why on earth would she want to be in the same living quarters with that...that...COW!!"  
"I don't know, mistress," Ume answered, slowly, hoping that it would not bring B-ko's wrath upon her.  
"You're dismissed for the night," B-ko said, waving her hand at them. _I must think of something, I was counting on C-ko and A-ko being in seperate rooms, so that it would make so much easier to kill A-ko...Why, C-ko? Why?_  
* * *  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (Choke-hack-choke)...ha...damn..."  
"Shut the hell up!" Craig said, throwing an empty beer can at Myles. "And when the hell did you start smoking?"  
"I dunno," Myles laughed. In a corner booth of the local tavern, named The Purple Pussy. Craig, Myles and Kei sat having a few cheap drinks, sharing old times and cheap laughs. They were making comments about some of the women as they passed by, and some of the homely-looking ones sitting at the bar, but mostly making comments at the people who where singing or attempting to karaoke on the stage.  
"Kei, my friend," Craig started. "I must admit that you are a helluva lot more fun to hang with after you've had a few drinks in ya."  
"Yeah?" Kei asked, drunkenly, giving him a lopsided smile.  
"I concur," Myles added, drinking down some local whiskey that made his nostils flare when he downed a shot. "You're too timid otherwise."  
"Yeah, well, it's a living," he laughed. Craig and Myles laughed as well, not completely getting the joke.  
"Saaay! There's the catch of the day." He said pointed to an olive-green haired woman, who could have been mistaken for a man, that was being dragged off the stage by one of the bouncers. Insulted, she brushed herself off and walked over to the bar and ordered a drink, which the barkeep relunctantly gave her.  
"I SMELL FISH!!" Myles yelled, sending the corner booth into laughter again.  
A drunk man got up on the stage next, placed a yen in the machine and made his song selection. Craig recognized the tune within a few short notes, it was a song done back in the 1970's by a group called 'The Kinks'.  
"This outta be good," Craig giggled. The man began to sing the song in English, which was how the song was intended, but his drunken, Japanese accent didn't help him sing it very well. The man came to the chorus line of the song and blurted it out: "Roe-ra...air-oh-air-a...Roe-raaaa!!" At this Craig and Myles laughed until Myles fell on the floor out of the booth. Craig grabbed his friend and helped him back in his seat. After the man was done, the man got off the stage, much to most of the patons' joy, and continued to drink.  
"I dunnooo," Kei slurred, blinking, staring, trying to get a clearer look at the woman who had been dragged off the stage earlier. Instantly, in Kei's mind, the woman at the bar was replaced with an image of C-ko. "Sheee...kkooooo..."  
"Huh?" Craig and Myles said in unison. Kei stood up as best as he could, stumbled over to the bar, and sat down next to the woman.  
"Huullooooo," Kei stammered. He leaned forward and kissed the woman on the lips.  
"Whoa!" Craig exclaimed. "This oughtta be good for a few laughs." The olive-green-haired woman stood up, revealing that she wore some sort of military-style uniform, smacked Kei across the face, and began to yell something unintelligible about how Kei was a stupid human who could not hold his liquor. She then demanded to the barkeep that he be thrown out of the establishment at once, for the sake of her honor. The barkeep would not comply.  
"D! Get in here!" she screamed into what looked like a large cellular phone. Suddenly, were the front door to the bar once was, stood what may have been a man wearing an Armani suit, with a smoking plasma cannon in hand. The door was plastered on the other side of the bar pinning down two innocent consumers behind it. "D" as the woman had called it, walked over to Kei, who sat there on the bar stool staring up at the monstrosity. D growled at Kei.  
"Is this the one, Captain?" D asked the woman in the uniform.  
"Hai! Dispense that trash, now!" the "Captain" ordered. Craig and Myles looked at each other and wondered what they should do. They looked at Kei, then at D, and then at the waitress who stood next to the booth, and then ordered another round.  
D picked up Kei, and flung him like a stone through the front window, the glass shattered and fell to the ground around Kei. D ran outside after him, after which, all that was heard were loud smacks, thuds, crashes, bangs, screams and cracks...then, a deafening silence, all of the patrons stared out at the front of the bar. Somewhere, a dog barked...  
"Uh, Captain?" D said, poking her head into the bar. "I think we should leave now."  
"Why, D?" What happened to your new plaything?" she asked.  
"I t'ink I broke it, cause he don't move no more..."  
The Captain's eyes grew huge behind her narrow sunglasses and she quickly rushed out of the building frantically after D as they disappeared down the street. Craig and Myles looked at each other with mild concern, but soon ordered yet another round. Kei stumbled back into the bar, his clothes torn to rags, his right eye blackened, his hair mussed and dirty, his nose bleeding along with a nasty gash on his left arm. He looked over at Craig and Myles, and smiled. He then staggered over to the corner booth, sat down and asked for help from the two of them. Within minutes, the door was back on the hinges, the window boarded up and it was business as usual as if the events in the past ten minutes hadn't happened.  
"Okay...now..." Craig said, getting out a pad of paper and pen. "Let's plan as far as what we're gonna do about..."  
"HEY!" Kei yelled, "Are you guys gonna help me out, er what?" Craig and Myles ignored him, continuing their conversation. Kei, angered by this, slammed his fist down on the table, knocking a bottle over onto the floor which then smashed into a thousand pieces.  
"HEY!" the bouncer said, walking over to the corner booth. "Are you looking for more trouble?" Kei stood up and glared at the tall, fat and burly looking man. "I don't like the way yer lookin' at me, boy." With that, Kei took a swing at him. The bouncer dodged the swing, picked Kei up and threw him through the now boarded up window. The bouncer immediately ran out the door after him and was quickly followed by loud cracks, thuds, screams and a final crash.  
The bouncer walked in, wiping his hands together and cracking his knuckles, smiling. The patrons returned to their drinking, ignoring the commotion. Craig and Myles decided that now was probably a good time to leave. They got up, paid their tab and left, only to find Kei, uncomfortably shoved into a trash can. Craig smiled at Myles as they pulled him out of the can and leaned him up against the wall.  
"I dinnae think he was so...flexible," Myles stated, slightly drunk.  
"Whoa," Craig said. "You all right, man?"  
"Craig, man?" Kei asked. "What the hell happened?" Craig threw Myles a slide-long glance, and smiled.  
"Uh, dude?" Craig replied, jokingly. "Do I know you?"  
"Yeah, we're roommates at the college."  
"Like, whoa," Myles said, in a poor American accent. "School's a drag, man, why on Earth would *we* be going to school?" Myles took a hit off an imaginery joint, and acted out the part.  
"Dude, like you'd better go home be--" Craig started but then saw the arrival of a police car. "MOVE!" he yelled to Myles, they moved so quickly that the officers did not see them when they flashed on their seach light. Kei was immediately caught in the glare. One of the officers stepped out of the car and walked over to Kei.  
"You alright, son?" he asked. Kei thought that Craig and Myles were still joking around with him and took a swing at the officer. The officer immediately dodged the strike, whipped out his gun and butted Kei in the head with it, knocking him to the ground. The other officer stepped out of the car to cheer his partner on as he pummeled Kei into a bloody pulp. The officer that Kei tried to hit stood up and wiped the blood off his gun and hands.  
"Well, if *that* didn't sober him up," the officer standing on the side-lines said. "Nothing will." The other officer laughed and they began to pull Kei into the squad car.  
"Let's get him down to the station," the other replied. "You know, that felt pretty good!"  
"Yeah, there's nothing like beating up drunken college kids on a warm, summer evening." The two police men dumped Kei into the back seat and drove off.  
* * *  
"HAHAHAHAAA!!!! (hack-hack-hack)....(choke-puke!!!)"  
"I told you not to smoke and drink that cheap whiskey!" Craig called out of the darkened dorm room.  
"Shut the hell up!!!!" Myles screamed, wiping the vomit from his chin.  
  
Please read and review even though the next chapter is allready up! 


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

Introduction  
  
The legalities: This work is fan-fiction. Project A-ko, Eiko (A-ko) Magami, Biko (B-ko) Daitokuji, Shiko (C-ko) Kotobuki, Hikaru Daitokuji, Miss Ayumi, Kei, Asa, Ine, Ume, Mari, "D", the Captain, and all other related characters and sites are all used without the expressed permission of Soeishinsha/Final-Nishjima and Central Park Media and is also copyrighted by the aforementioned corporation. Clark and Diana, are still copyrighted to the above company, however, these characters were also used without the expressed permission of DC Comics, Inc., due to their likenesses to Superman and Wonder Woman. Any other characters are copyrighted to their respective corporations...please don't sue us... Any new characters were created strictly for the purpose of this work. For all we care these characters can burn in hell. The two noticable new characters ...we'll discuss them later, but we still don't give a shit what happens to them. This story may be posted and distributed freely with the advanced permission of the writers; Mike Coughlan (Bonaparte@mindspring.com) and Greg Thompson (Oni@mindspring.com) ... (You already have it, so don't E-mail us for it.) And please do not fuck around with the text...particularly this heading. We like comments so if you have any, feel free to E-mail either one of us at the aforementioned addresses.  
  
CHAPTER 3a: "Don't write when you are suffering from Food Poisoning?"  
(Greg Yu'll like this one!)  
Out in the vast reaches of space. Just entering the system of   
Alpha Cygni, the alien fleet, that just recently (two years ago) left   
earth, came to a screeching halt.   
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE PRINCESS ISN'T ON   
BOARD??" a beautiful blonde woman (with extremely large   
breasts) shouted at a young red headed girl. Raising her hand back   
ready to slap the scared girl.  
"I'm sorry Major Liza, b-but she was on board when we left."   
The girl shielded herself as the blow struck and she was slammed   
into the cold steel wall of the alien ship. "Please...I've obeyed my   
orders, sir. Infact, the queen herself was with Princess C-ko when   
our ship launched." the girl managed to weep.   
"Hmph...it would appear that you're right. I may have over   
reacted. Let me offer my most 'sincere' apology" On that note the   
blonde amazon grabbed the red headed girl by her shoulders and   
kissed her sensuously on the lips. "I've always had a thing for red   
heads." Liza licks the small trail of blood that is running down the   
girl's chin.  
"Um...Major, I don't beleve that this is proper...ACK?!?" The   
girl stoped herself in mid-sentence as she realized that her superior   
officer just used her extaordinary strength to tear away the front of   
her uniform. Liza then began to run kisses down the girl's neck   
stopping at her small soft breasts. Bringing her hands into play she   
cuped the girl's breasts a kneaded them together with such force the   
girl let out an mild moan half pleasure, half pain. "Please...more..."  
"So you want more of my 'attentions'. Let's go somewhere   
more...private."  
Glancing to her left she noticed an airlock with a transport shuttle   
docked. "In here." Liza led the dazed girl into the airlock and   
locked the door with her personal access code. Quickly, she turned   
back to the girl. Standing behind the girl, Liza brought her hands up   
to cup and knead the girl's breasts once again. With the door shut   
the girl was free to let out the sounds her lust was generating. Loud   
moans echoed in the hatchway.   
Liza roughly grabbed the rest of the tatered uniform that was   
loosely hanging on the girl's slender frame and torn it from her body.   
Leaving the young soldier standing before her, naked. Liza stood   
back and pulled off her own jumpsuit. The girls eyes widened to see   
that the Major's breasts stood straight out from her chest appearing to   
defy gravity. In a flash, Liza snatched the girl up and pulled the girl's   
mouth to her waiting breast. With all her desire she began to suck   
and kiss Liza's erect nipple. Letting her tongue run around her dark   
areola. Liza let out a short gasp to let the girl know that she was   
doing well.   
Believing that the time was right to move on, Liza brought   
her hands down between the girl,s legs and inserted one of her long   
fingers. She gently began to work the girl's clit with her thumb. The   
girl began to cry out in exquisite pleasure as Liza worked harder and   
harder at the girl's pussy. The girl's hips pushing into Liza's   
thrusting hand. Within seconds the girl let out a deafening cry and   
numbly fell into Liza's arms.   
"What did you do to me? I...I never felt like that before."   
The girl questioned.  
"Oh. That. It's just a little thing I picked up here and there. I   
can make anyone cum in seconds with just a little manipultion. I   
hope that was a sufficent apology, Private. Now I really must get   
going." Liza stated with a wicked smile on her face.  
"Huh? Where are you going, Liza...I mean, Major?" the girl   
slurred, almost falling asleep.  
"Why back to that backwater planet Earth to get the Princess,   
of course," Liza said, as she was opening the door to the shuttle.   
"I'll go inform the queen of your depature...", the girl   
metioned as she tried to stand even though the lower half of her body   
was numb from her brief encounter with the Major.   
_Damn, can't let the little bitch tell the queen, Liza thought.   
This might be my last chance to get promoted to 'Her Majesty's   
Secret Service'._ "Oh. Not to worry private, I'll inform her myself   
after I launch."  
"If you insist Major, but it is against policy to do so." The   
girl beamed as if she were proud of herself for knowing the ships   
rules backward and forward. "Good hunting, Major." With a salute,   
she turned to leave only to remember that the Major used her own   
personal code. Major Liza either had to give her the code or open   
the door herself. The Private turned only to stare at the Major's face   
on the otherside of the shuttle's hatch. She smiled as she waved for   
the Major to open the door for her. Her smile turned to suprise when   
Major Liza turned and began to type in the code to release the   
docking clamps to the shuttle. As the Major was about to press the   
last digit to the code, she turned and blew a kiss to the speechless   
girl. And as she pressed the last button, and the shuttle pulled away   
from the mammoth space ship, the girl's body was pulled into the   
vaccum of space as she tried to scream but only sucked vaccum.  
_AH. Well, that takes care of that. I couldn't risk her telling   
anyone that I was leaving. There are to many glory hounds on that   
ship. Pity though, she could have made a decent officer_, Liza   
thought to herself. Liza quickly sat in the pilot's seat and adjusted   
her safety harness and began to power up the craft. "Oh well...you   
know I really do have a thing for red heads...can't stand'em.   
HAHAHAHAHA...!" Liza shouts as she activated the thrusters of the   
ship and shot out of sight.  
-------------  
Class regestration day at Gravitron University and   
Undergraduate College. Today is the day hundreds of student fight   
over classes that in just a few short weeks, will wish they hadn't   
signed up for. Among these are A-ko Magami and her best friend C-  
ko Kotobuki.   
"Shit, there goes another one," A-ko said, as she just jumped   
into the line of the last class on her list. "I don't believe this, every   
class that I wanted to take, closed. This sucks!"  
"Oh, don't worry, A-ko," C-ko commented. "At least we got   
into Miss Ayumi's American-English class. And you got into that   
Gym class you wanted. It'll be so much fun! Just like high school!   
And A-ko, we still have my list." C-ko opened her litlle pink purse   
and produced a slip of paper and gave it to her best friend.  
"Um...sure." A-ko tooks the paper, hesitating slightly. Upon   
opening the note A-ko's eyes bulged out. "I can't take these classes.   
There's not point to it. All of them have to do with cooking of some   
kind. Not that `you' couldn't use the lessons, but I don't want to be a   
cook..." A-ko begins to trail off with things that are wrong with the   
list of classes. Until.  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! A-KO, YOUR SO MEAN!   
WAAAAAAAAAA!!"  
C-ko babbles out between her cries.  
"What wrong, C-ko? I'm sorry, it's just that...well...Okay.   
Okay, we'll take your classes. Yesh." A-ko says holding her hands   
up in the air.   
"WHEE! We'll have such fun. And look! What a   
coincidence, all the booths that are left, are the classes that I want.   
YAY!", C-ko cheered, grabbing A-ko in a tight embrace and   
brought her hands down around A-ko's firm ass for a gentle squeeze.   
"Eepp!" A-ko blurted out in a squeeky voice. "Hey! Cut that   
out." A-ko quickly pushed C-ko away. A-ko stood before C-ko with   
her hands on her slim hips.   
"Silly. Lets go!" C-ko shouted, as she grabed A-ko's hand   
and pulled her into the nearest line.  
-------------  
"What's happening? Did you lose her? So help ye if'n ye 'ave   
lost her, yu'll be sorry," a young man stood at the base of the tree in   
which his best friend is hung onto for his life.  
"Um, nothing really. Um..Myles? Can you help me down?"   
Craig pleads, his legs dangling in the air.   
"Oh, yeah, sure." With a bit of a struggle, Myles helped   
Craig out of the tree only to grip him by his collar. "Now what did   
ye see? Did ye get a list of her classes? What was she wearing? Did   
her socks match? What about her teeth? Did it look like she   
brushed her teeth this morning? ...WELL?" Myles raves like a   
madman.  
"Myles your beginning to scare even me. But yeah, I got her   
classes for you." Craig said while handing Myles a piece of paper.   
Myles in turn, snatched the sheet and begans to drool.  
"Imagine, these are the classes she'll be in this semester.   
With this list, I kin be close to her all semester long. Thank ye   
God!" Myles shouts to the heavens. Arms outstretched  
"Oh yeah. No thanks to me, I suppose. By the way, I saw   
something that may be of interest," Craig says, with a slightly   
worried look on his face. "Um...you might want to sit down for   
this."  
Taking his friend's advice, Myles walked over to a bench and   
took a seat. "Okay. Here it goes. I saw A-ko hug someone." Craig   
stated, then stood back, awaiting his friend's response. No response.   
Myles just sits there no expression what so ever. Suddenly.(Damn   
word again)  
Myles pulled a rital suicide knife out from nowhere and   
positioned it in front of his stomach. "A-ko, how have I wronged ye?   
I must pay for whatever I've done." Craig immediately snatched the   
knife from Myles hands, who simply ends up slamming his hands   
into his own stomach. Knocking the wind out of him.  
"Yesh, would you calm down. It was only her roommate   
for crying out loud," Craig said, while looking in disbelief at his   
friend, then averting his attention to the knife, while making slashing   
jesters at an invisable foe.  
"Oh," Myles wheezed. "Well then, let's go register." Myles,   
regaining his composure, stands up, passed Craig and walked   
confidently toward the remaining booths.  
_It's a good thing I didn't tell Myles about how I saw that   
girl's roommate squeeze her ass. He probably would have started   
acting strange_, thought Craig as he turned to follow his friend.   
Only to walk straight into some girl with blue hair. Knocking them   
both to the ground. Craig on top.  
"Watch where your going, you low born peasent." B-ko said,   
throwing Craig off of her. B-ko stood up and snapped her fingers.   
Several girls with brushes appear from nowhere and cleaned the dirt   
off of B-ko's bussiness suit.   
After sitting up, Craig finally laid his eyes on one of the most   
beautiful women he has ever seen. "Whoa..." Craig gasps.  
"Ah. Your obviously a scholar and an American, no less.   
Well, I would love to stay and let you worship me, but I really must   
go and torment a little nusance named A-ko."  
B-ko walked away only to turn back to one of the girls.   
"Mari, would you teach this person a lesson. Do what ever you   
want with him."  
Craig heard the sound of knuckes cracking and turned only to   
see the girl (or as close as someone like Mari can be) who was   
responsible for throwing him and Myles out a window.   
Mari smiled and licks her lips and said, "You will be mine."   
As Mari reaches for Craig.   
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" and Craig bolted faster than anyone   
has bolted before.  
  
Chapter 3b: Confrontation  
"All done," C-ko cheerily reminded A-ko. "Their aren't any   
more classes to take, let's go." C-ko tugged at A-ko's shirt.   
A-ko, meanwhile has a blank, yet, depressed look on her   
face. "I can't believe I just signed up for 'Understanding Pancakes'.   
How embarassing. And the look on that person's face when you   
asked about buying the pots and pans at the school store. I thought I   
was going to die," A-ko said bringing her hands up to her face.   
"Don't be such a baby, A-ko. It wasn't so bad," C-ko said,   
sliping her arm around A-ko's waist to comfort her friend.  
"Bad wasn't the word for it. That probably ruined my   
chances of getting a boyfriend this semester. (Sniff)." A-ko began   
to rub some tears out of her eyes when she heard something behind   
her.  
"A-KO!" Shouts a familiar voice. A-ko turned to see five   
figures standing in stupid poses, each with a different color uniform   
on. Silence. Until one of the figures (the blue one) took off her   
helmet. With a quick turn of her head, blue hair flew into the air and   
rested at the girls shoulders. "I, B-ko Diatokuji, shall defeat you.   
For C-ko deserves someone much better than you. And that   
someone is me. Now it is time for me and my Rangers to punish   
you."  
A-ko realizing that the group is none other than B-ko and her   
flunkies dressed up. "No. It can't be.   
NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo." A-ko said, falling to her knees.  
"Why can't you just leave me alone!"   
"A-ko, you promised not to fight anymore. You better not,"   
C-ko yelled at A-ko.  
"But it's not my fault...", A-ko replied.  
"Enough! A-ko, if you will not fight me, then you will die   
quickly. Rangers... ", B-ko interupts.  
"ATTACK" all B-ko's Rangers shout out at once.  
"NOOO!" yelled a young, brown haired man with really thick   
glasses. "I kinnae let ye hurt the lass I love." Shouted Myles,   
pointing at B-ko while striking a dramatic pose. (As dramatic as   
Myles gets) Gee, That would be pretty dramatic Too bad for him   
that B-ko and her rangers ignore his threat and trample him. Leaving   
him behind all twisted and bloody.  
A-ko, who was too stunned by the fact that B-ko was actually   
attending the same college as she, also ignored Myles. Again, too   
bad for him. Then, A-ko awoke from her dazed state only to be   
punched in the nose by the Blue Ranger (B-ko).  
"Alright! That does it. B-ko, your dead."   
A-ko charged head first into the group of girls. Three of   
whom were clinging to each other shaking like leaves. The other two   
stood there ground, the blue ranger and the rather large Pink Ranger   
(Mari). In seconds, all five girl's were slumped in a pile.   
"A-ko! How could you? Even after you promised! Why did   
you lie to me!" cried C-ko, who was standing along the side line of   
the battle.  
"C-ko, I'm sorry. Don't be mad...it's her fault," A-ko tries to   
explain to C-ko. When..."Time to form the mighty Betazord!"   
shouted the B-ko Rangers, who were somewhat recovered from there   
defeat at the hands of A-ko. Suddenly, in the sky, a large shadow   
covers the sun and begins to descend. Fast. CRASH! With a   
horrendous thud, B-ko's latest mecha landed painfully on top of B-ko   
and her comrades.  
"That's gotta hurt," states A-ko. "Don't you think, C-ko...C-  
ko?" A-ko turned to look for her friend only to see her running   
away, crying. _Where's she off to, I wonder. I better go after her.   
Man, she can be so emotional._ In a matter of seconds, using her   
super speed, A-ko caught up with C-ko. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
"Don't give me that, A-ko, you promised." C-ko sobbed,   
turning and burying her head into her friends breasts.  
"Promised what? You don't mean that thing about not   
fighting any more, do you?" A-ko asked. Smiling sweetly at her   
friend in hopes that it would keep her from crying anymore.  
"Yes, that promise," said C-ko, staring madly at A-ko. "Don't   
you care about our relationship? I...I...WAAAA!"  
"C-ko, I'm sorry. Honest. I do care about our friendship,"   
A-ko said softly while staring into C-ko's tearing eyes. "I'll do   
anything, anything. Just please forgive me."  
C-ko's head jerked up, sporting a wicked smile. "Anything?"  
"Yes, anything," A-ko replies.  
No more tears now, as C-ko grabbed A-ko and started   
babbling.   
"Firstletsgoonapicnicandthenwecangotoamovieandthenshoppingit'llb  
esomuchfun."   
_No not a PICNIC! Anything but that!_ "I've signed my own   
tombstone, haven't I?" A-ko asks, but is only ignored by C-ko, who   
is just positively delighted in the fact that she has A-ko all to herself   
for the entire day.  
  
Under the rubble of the devastated mecha....  
"We're not finished yet, A-ko, not by a longshot. This is a   
minor setback in a long line of them...wait...are you still there? I'm   
tormenting you, don't you leave! I will have my revenge!" B-ko   
declared.  
"Moan, Groan, Wheeze," said Asa, Ine, Ume and Mari.  
-------------  
Much later...back at the girls' dorm, a very tired and sick-  
looking A-ko fumbled with the keys to her dorm room. C-ko is left   
holding a rather large pink bag, she had a strange 'I've got something   
in this bag and you won't find out what it is until your good and   
ready.' (You know the look-even though I don't).hee hee hee  
"Bathroom...must get to the bathroom...Urp!" A-ko,   
dispensing with the keys, pushed the door down and rushed to the   
small closet which only barely passed for the room's facilties.   
C-ko skipped into the room, completely oblivious to her   
friend's current predicament. "A-ko, hurry up! I've got something   
for you to try on." C-ko dumped the contents of the bag onto her bed   
and was now holding them up for display to the bathroom door.   
From behind the door a hand appeared and snatched the articles of   
clothes. Seconds later, C-ko heard much retching and a flush of a   
toilet and out emerges A-ko.  
"Where's the clothes I bought you?" C-ko ponders, looking   
around a very relieved looking A-ko. "Why didn't you try them on?"  
"Clothes..? Those was clothes you gave me? I thought they   
were towels to clean up with...sorry...," A-ko replies, knowing where   
this is going to lead to.  
"B-but, I bought them for you...I...I...," as tears begin to fill   
C-ko's eyes and her mouth begins to tremble, a little (very little...and   
dim) lightbulb illuminated over her head. "Oh! That's right, there's   
still more on my bed. Now go over there and try them on." C-ko   
pushed A-ko over to the bed.  
Looking down, A-ko only saw what appeared to be a lacy   
neglige'. A-ko realizes that this little teddy was too small to even   
cover down to her ass. "Um, C-ko? You don't mean you want me to   
try on this thing, do you? I mean, it's a nice gift and all, but don't you   
think it's...a little much?"  
"A-ko, you said you would do anything, remember? Oh well,   
if you won't try it on, I guess I'll just go and make us some dinner   
then." C-ko turned around only to hear a lot of russling and grunting   
from behind her. Spinning to see what the racket was, she saw A-ko   
quickly getting undressed. (Tearing off her clothes to be exact).  
Once A-ko had finished pulling the teddy over her perky   
breasts, she turns to see C-ko with her hands tucked between her   
legs. "Hmmm. You look so kawaii. Good enough to eat."  
A-ko, very red and embarassed that her friend would put her   
in this position, decides to make the best of it. "Well, I guess I do   
look pretty good. Hey, maybe this is what I need to get the guys in   
our classes to notice me. Not that I could wear this to class, though."  
C-ko, now breathing rather heavily, commented, "You could   
wear that around me any time you want, A-ko...anytime..." At this   
point, C-ko really begans to lose it. She fells on top of her bed   
pulling her shorts off and begans to rub viciously between her legs.   
A-ko, stood there dumbfounded as her best friend begans to buck   
wildly, all the while moaning and making enough noise to wake the   
dead.  
"...a...C-ko...I...a...think I'll leave you alone for a while," A-ko   
said. Looking rather uncomfortable, A-ko slipped out the door and   
mades her way down the hallway.  
"Wait...hmmmm...A-ko   
....please....yeah....unnnn...don't...hmmm...go..." C-ko manages to say   
while in the throughs of passion. _She's such a tease!_ C-ko thinks.  
  
Please read and review even though the next chapter is allready up! 


	4. Chapter 4: Whoa! Stop the Ride, I Want...

Introduction  
  
The legalities: This work is fan-fiction. Project A-ko, Eiko (A-ko) Magami, Biko (B-ko) Daitokuji, Shiko (C-ko) Kotobuki, Hikaru Daitokuji, Miss Ayumi, Kei, Asa, Ine, Ume, Mari, "D", the Captain, and all other related characters and sites are all used without the expressed permission of Soeishinsha/Final-Nishjima and Central Park Media and is also copyrighted by the aforementioned corporation. Clark and Diana, are still copyrighted to the above company, however, these characters were also used without the expressed permission of DC Comics, Inc., due to their likenesses to Superman and Wonder Woman. Any other characters are copyrighted to their respective corporations...please don't sue us... Any new characters were created strictly for the purpose of this work. For all we care these characters can burn in hell. The two noticable new characters ...we'll discuss them later, but we still don't give a shit what happens to them. This story may be posted and distributed freely with the advanced permission of the writers; Mike Coughlan (Bonaparte@mindspring.com) and Greg Thompson (Oni@mindspring.com) ... (You already have it, so don't E-mail us for it.) And please do not fuck around with the text...particularly this heading. We like comments so if you have any, feel free to E-mail either one of us at the aforementioned addresses.  
  
Chapter 4a: WHOA! STOP THE RIDE, I WANT OFF!!!  
  
The first day of classes, and A-ko was already late for it. First on her list was Miss Ayumi's American-English class. She ran through the science building literally, dragging C-ko with her. A large explosion pushed her forward, harder. _Oh well, so much for that assignment,_ she thought, grinning, continuing on.  
"What building was her class in, C-ko?" A-ko yelled.  
"I dunno! The Language building?" C-ko yelled back, trying to make sure that she didn't get hit by any flying debris.  
* * *  
Miss Ayumi walked into her classroom to see that her students were all patiently waiting for the class to start, some a little more talkative with the other students than others. One student, however, was not looking all that happy, he kept staring at the door, then his watch and then would glare at his friend as if he wished for him to die. His friend, she assumed, was trying to calm him down. She smiled and began to set up for the class, when she felt a cold gaze staring at her. She looked over only to see B-ko and her minions sitting there staring at her, wanting the class to start. Miss Ayumi's heart raced. _I left the high school because of this! Am I going to have to quit teaching altogether to get away from them?_ she thought.  
  
B-ko stared at Miss Ayumi for a little bit, _Just like high school,_ she thought, chuckling and then looked at her watch. _Too much like high school. A-ko's making C-ko late again! And this time she's living on the campus! The nerve of that bitch!_  
  
"Dude, calm down," Craig said to his friend, who was not happy. "She'll be here, I'm tellin' ya."  
"If'n ye 'ave givin' me faulty information, I'll kill ye! I swear I will!" Myles muttered, but Craig was able to tell what it was he had said.  
"Just give her a minute!"  
  
Miss Ayumi grabbed her role-call sheet and began to call off the names on it, and the students raised their hands in response. "Buchanan, Myles."...a few more names... "Daitokuji, Biko"...more names.  
  
"Yer a dead, man, Craig, yer a bloody dead man!"  
"Uhh, dude just--" Craig was interupted by what sounded like an explosion over by the science building.  
  
"Kotobuki, Shiko," Miss Ayumi said, holding back her emotions. Nothing. "Kotobuki, Shiko." Nothing but a slight rumbling. _Where is that girl?_ "Kotobuki, Shi--" Miss Ayumi was interrupted by the sight of the wall of her classroom collapsing, as two figures emerged from the debris.  
"HAI! Y-A-H-O-O-O! Hi, Sensei!" C-ko yelled at the top of her lungs running over to the nearest available seats. "A-ko, over here!" A-ko, catching her breath, sat next to C-ko. Miss Ayumi sat still for a moment. She did not know what to say or do. Some of the students began to look at each other with concern, others really did not care. Miss Ayumi stared off blankly into space. B-ko stood up.  
"Miss Ayumi?" she asked. "Sensei?" Craig looked over to B-ko. _Hey, it's the girl I ran into a while back. She seems concerned with Miss Ayumi...Hmm..._ With a broad grin, Craig stood up and walked down the stairs of the lecture room towards Miss Ayumi's desk. _Time to show my sensitive side._ A few other students got a similiar idea and began to walk to front of the class to see if she was alright. Craig walked in front of Miss Ayumi and waved his hand in front of her eyes.  
"Oy, sensei!" he said, deeply. Miss Ayumi snapped out of her trans for a moment, saw a young man with a look of concern on his face in front of her. Without hesitating, she embraced him and began to sob uncontrollably, burying her face into his trench coat.  
A-ko and C-ko looked at each other and shrugged. B-ko sat back in her seat and watched Miss Ayumi make a spectical of herself in front the entire class. Myles sat amused at the predicament Craig had gotten himself into, but was quickly distracted by movement where A-ko was sitting. Myles drooled on his notepad, his tongue hanging out of his mouth and dropping down an inch with each pant. Craig tried to break free of the hold Miss Ayumi had on him, but failed, miserably.  
"Miss Ayumi...MISS AYUMI GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!!" Craig cried. "YOU'VE GOT A CLASS TO TEACH FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!!"  
With that, Miss Ayumi quickly realized what had happened, and why she had done it. She blushed and released Craig.  
"I...I'm sorry," she apologized. "I've...uh...I had a lot on my mind...uhh...death in the family..." _Yeah right, Ayumi! Lie to your students._ "Return to your seats, I'm alright, thank you for your concern...." She started, wiping the tears from her eyes and staring at Craig for a moment.  
"Craig. Craig Vincent."  
"Uh, yes, I'm sorry you all had to see that...please return to your seat, Craig. Thank you, again." Craig walked back to his seat and sat down next to Myles who was looking at him with an impish grin.  
"What?"  
"You l'il stud, you." Myles replied.  
"SHUT UP!"  
Miss Ayumi re-did the role-call and began to tell the students what was expected of them that semester. She handed out her syllabus and told the students which texts they needed for her class. Craig sat there, listening to her talk but was still stunned, shocked and confused as to the events that had happened at the beginning of the class. He was quickly brought back to his senses with a nudge from his friend.  
"Hey," Myles whispered. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Good. Any luck getting me into that gym class, yet?"  
"Not yet, I still am having trouble hacking into the database. New password, this term."  
"Ye'd better get me in! The class starts tomorrow!"  
"I'll pull another all-niter."  
"Ye do that, lad. Ye do that."  
"Stop calling me lad, ya punk!"  
Miss Ayumi continued her lecture and after and hour and half of it, the class was dismissed. B-ko and her minions were the first to leave. The other students were packing up their books and heading out of the classroom, the last to leave was A-ko, C-ko, Myles and Craig. A-ko and C-ko spoke to each other for moment. Myles just sat there watching. Craig dragged his friend out of his seat, who then got to his feet and began to follow A-ko and C-ko out of the classroom, with Craig not too far behind. A hand grasped Craig's shoulder and he turned to see who it was. It was Miss Ayumi.  
"Got a moment?" she asked, smiling.  
"Sher," he replied.  
"About what happened in the beginning of the class."  
"Yes?"  
"Did I say or mutter anything?"  
"Uhh," Craig thought for a moment. He put his hand behind his head and began think. "Uhh...not that I'm aware..." Craig lied, she had mumbled something, but decided that it was best not to embarrass her with it.  
"Good. Let's just forget what happened and go our seperate ways then?"  
"Uhh...sher...whatever..."  
"Thank you, dismissed." she said, sitting back down at her desk. Craig left and closed the door behind him. Miss Ayumi placed her face in her hands and began to sob again. Craig opened the door for a moment, he had forgotten his notebook. He got a good look at Miss Ayumi, decided not to bother not like he took notes anyway, and quietly closed the door again.  
Outside of the classroom, Craig stood for a moment. _What's with her?_ he thought. _A gorgeous looking woman, with an emotional problem like that? Hmmm...PMS!!!_ Craig laughed and ran after his friend.  
* * *  
Director General Lawerence Yashida watched the monitor closely. A tiny craft had just penetrated the solar system and was passing Pluto. Yashida was promoted to Director General after Director General Monty Zuma had his mental breakdown during the last alien "invasion". He looked at the readouts and studied them. _What the hell do they want from us? They got their lost princess! And why send just one tiny ship out this time? NAN DA JIGOKU?!?!?!_  
"Sir?" a female voice called from behind him.  
"Yes?" he asked, calmly turning to see a young beautiful purple-haired girl stood there, smiling at him.  
"Uh, is there something wrong? You had your face pressed against the monitor and there is now an indentation where your hands were in the counter."  
"Hm?" he asked, turning to look at his hand marks in the counter. "Uh, I'm fine, thank you. Get me Daitokuji."  
"Yessir," she said, turning away and walked over to the phone. _So, Monty, now I understand why you had your nervous breakdown. IT'S THESE OBNOXIOUS ALIENS!!!_  
* * *  
Hikaru sat in his office enjoying a pleasurable lip service from Claudia when the vid phone rang. Hikaru growled at it. It continued to ring. After deciding that growling at the thing would do no good, he pressed the pick-up switch.  
"Daitokuji here," he said, supressing a moan.  
"Sir, this is Director General Yashida," the young, blond-haired man on the other line of the phone answered.  
"I know damn well who the hell you are, what the fuck do you want?" he yelled.  
"Oh yes, talk dirty to me, honey." Claudia moaned, queitly.  
"Uh, who was that?" Yashida asked.  
"None of your fucking business! Now, what the hell do you want?"  
"I want you inside me, baby!" Claudia groaned taking all of his manhood down the back of her throat.  
"Uh..." Yashida gulped, sweating profusely. "Did I call at a bad time?"  
"You ALWAYS call at a bad time! Now, for the final time, what the hell do you want?"  
"Well, sir, we have gotten reports from the Pluto outpost that a small Alpha Cygni ship is en route to Earth and we may be needing some new artillery."  
"You said it was just a tiny ship, didn't you? Can't you handle it yourselves for once?"  
"Uh, we don't like to underestimate the Alpha Cygnis, sir."  
"Alright, I'll see what I can do, what's the ETA?"  
"The craft should be here sometime during the week."  
"Very well, I'll have something for you within the next two days."  
"HAI!" Yashida answered, and with that Hikaru shut off the vid phone. Claudia sat back on her knees and unbuttoned her top, revealing that she was not wearing a bra. Her large, firm breasts hung naked out of her blouse. Hikaru picked her up off the floor and took her over to the leather couch he had in his office for just such an occasion. He laid her back on the couch and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He grabbed her right breast and began to suckle it, pinching the other nipple gently. Claudia gasped at the sheer pleasure of it. Hikaru reached up her skirt and began to rub her clitoris through the thin silk panties she wore. He then the removed his shirt and pants, Claudia began to rub his cock with short, soothing carresses. Hikaru groaned from the back of his throat, he wanted her now, badly. He tore away her skirt and peeled her panties off of her now wet sex. He knelt in front of her and began to lick at her, sucking gently on her clitoris and then sticking his middle finger deep into her.  
Claudia gasped again, running her fingers through Hikaru's lavender hair. "Oh, Hikaru," she moaned. He then stood up and slowly slid his manhood into her dripping vagina. Claudia and Hikaru groaned in unison. With rythmic motions, Hikaru began to work back and forth, moaning as he did. Claudia groaned as he worked harder, his manhood reaching deep within her, she began to run her fingers up and down his back.  
Hikaru grabbed Claudia by the waist and stood up. She wrapped her legs around him and grabbed ahold of his shoulders. She began to ride him, harder and faster still. In a screaming climax, Claudia released, spewing her love juices out and onto Hikaru. He set her back down on the couch and she took him back into her mouth, carressing his balls, within a few seconds, Hikaru came, groaning as his seed sprayed across Claudia's supple breasts. After which, she began to rub it into her breasts like a lotion. Hikaru sat down on the couch next to her, kissed her and held her close for a moment. He then stood up.  
"Well, I must be getting to work now," he said, standing back up, getting dressed quickly and walking out of his office. After the door closed, Claudia sighed, stood up, got dressed and began to clean up the mess that was made.  
  
Chapter 4b: Confrontation II  
Craig stared at the computer screen. _I don't get it!_ he thought. _What the hell is this new password?_ Myles walked into the room, it was first break for classes. Myles looked over at Craig who was maliciously pounding away at the keyboard to his computer.  
"Any luck?" Myles asked. Myles was sure that his friend could get into the school's registration database, he'd done it before.  
"None!" Craig replied, running his fingers through his long brown hair. "It's like someone found out about me and has somehow fool-proofed the system."  
"What is it you have done so far?" Myles asked looking over his friend's shoulder.  
"Everything I've had time for. First, I toss all number variations at it, and then I toss the dictionary at it, with all common variations. I won't be able to get into it until tonight."  
"Well, give it a rest until then."  
"Good idea." With that, Craig shut off his computer. He then turned his attentions to a project that he had been working on. He walked out of the dormitory and over to the Auto Body Shop. He knew Gus, the guy who ran it, real well. Gus would let Craig use his equipment to build new things and upgrade his stereo and computer. But today, Craig had another thing on his mind. A beautiful and intelligent, young woman. A large ship had fallen from the sky a few weeks back, and Craig managed to salvage all the parts he possibly could from it.  
Today, he was building to win the heart of a certain lavender-haired girl. This mecha was just about the right height to follow her around and protect her. _Who says only Myles can be obsessive?_ he thought, laughing to himself and scaring Gus...again. He was finished and was going to test it out when Myles came into the Shop yelling something unintelligible.  
* * *  
A-ko was doing her best to avoid C-ko. She did not feel like getting sick today and was in the mood for something other that "'What is it?' stew". She was able to lose her by telling her that she had a class during the break. She was lucky that C-ko believed her, but remembered that it was C-ko and that it was relatively easy to convince her of anything. She sat down outside of the cafeteria and took a deep breath. She had gotten herself a hamburger, fries and a cola, from the cafeteria. _First meal I've ever been able to enjoy without C-ko or for that matter anyone hanging around,_ she thought, smiling.  
She took a bite out of her burger and relaxed a lot as she looked around at her surroundings. She began to munch on some fries and started to feel a little down, every good looking guy that walked by, had a girl in his arms. A-ko sighed, almost feeling outright depressed. She had decided not to let it get to her, she was determined to find a boyfriend this semester, even if it killed her...even if Kei was her first love and her first heartbreak. She shook her head back and forth as if to make the memories of him disappear. It seemed to help, that is until she saw him going into the cafeteria. A-ko's mouth dropped open. _Kei? Here? Nooooooooo!!!!_ Just as she was about to go after him, she was interrupted by a male voice. She turned around, only to see a guy, with really thick glasses, standing in the line of fire of a large Godzilla-shaped mecha with ten or more tentacles.  
The mecha stood three stories tall and had one main head, and a "head" on each tentacle, however, to her, they looked more like helmets. One of the "heads" opened fire. A-ko quickly ran over to the guy and shoved him out of the way, knocking him through a tree.  
"LOOK OUT!!" she yelled, and then was hit by a glowing, translucent purple beam, knocking her back about a meter. The guy with the glasses that she had shoved out of the way and into what was now a pile of twigs, got a good look at the mecha, and at what was going on, and on that note, Myles bolted.  
"A-ko!" B-ko yelled from atop the monstrosity. "Prepare to meet your doom! This is my "Overfiend"for lack of a better title-mecha! He has a nasty and highly unique habit of pleasuring his victims to death!"  
A-ko ran towards the mecha, hoping to smash it into the ground like she did with so many other of B-ko's mechas. But before she could get within striking range of it, the mecha's tentacles grabbed A-ko by the arms and legs, stretching and spreading her wide. A-ko screamed at the sudden pain. B-ko began to laugh at A-ko's pitifulness. "A-ko, prepare to DIE!!!! HAHAHAHAAA! HAHAHAHAAA!!"  
* * *  
Myles ran into the Auto Body Shop to where his friend was creating a mecha for some blue-haired chick that he had fallen for.  
"Craig!" Myles yelled. "Itsagiantfriginmechthatsgonnakillerifwedondosomtinnow!"  
"What is it? Calm down, take a breath, you've been in the crime lab with the marijania heist investigation, again, haven't you?"  
"I...I need yer help..." Myles panted.  
"Why?"  
"A-ko's being attacked by some huge mecha that looks like something out of 'UrotsukiDoji'!!"  
"Really? Damn, I feel sorry for her. There's nothing I can do."  
"Is that mecha ye were workin' on finished?"  
"Yes, I was about to present it to that lavender-haired fox I ran into at registration."  
"How'd you like to test it out, right now?"  
"No!"  
"Alright, how much is it worth to ye?"  
"It's not for sale! Besides, you can't put a price on a thing like love."  
"It's not love, it's a bloody robot! C'mon, lad! Me lass is getting tortured as we speak! I'll do anything! Anything I tell ye!" Myles cried at the top of his lungs.  
"Anything?"  
"Aye!"  
"Alright, let's go," Craig turned around and grabbed a portable control unit. He flipped a switch, turned a knob, and punched in a code. A loud whinning sound started and then faded. There were loud thumps as something began to move closer out of the shadows.  
"Wha-what the hell is that?" Myles said, taking a step back.  
"It's the mecha, Myles, meet Eddie." The mecha stood eight feet tall and all too closely resembled ED-209 from the old "Robocop" movies.  
"Eddie, at your service," the mecha stated in a matter-of-factly robotic tone.  
"Let's go!" Myles led the way back to the cafeteria with Craig and his mecha following close behind.  
* * *  
Myles and Craig arrived at the front of the cafeteria only to see A-ko being restrained by eight tentacles, two to each limb, but they were still struggling to hold her. One tentacle had made its way up her skirt, and began to tease the area between her legs. It was shortly followed by A-ko's scream of passion and pain. B-ko stood atop of the monstrosity with her arms folded across her chest, laughing loudly.  
"Aim this thing that the girl on top of the mecha!" Myles ordered, and Craig began to do what his friend asked and set the mecha's offensive systems on power up and took aim. Through the mecha's targeting screen, Craig got a good look at the girl he was taking aim at. Craig stopped.  
"I can't fire at her!" Craig shreiked.  
"Why not?" Myles blurted out frantically.  
"That's the girl I was going to give Eddie to!"  
"B-ko? Yer in love with B-ko?"  
"Huh? You know her?" Craig yelled, pissed that his friend knew who she was and did not tell him.  
"Aye, she's the bloody sheila that 'ad us evicted! She's the lass that's always trying to hurt me A-ko! SHE'S THE BLOODY BITCH WHO SENT 'SUPER-DYKE' AFTER YE!!!" Craig felt an inner struggle in himself, but was brought back to reality by loud shrieks from the red-haired girl entangled in the tentacles. Fire shot through Craig's eyes, and a rush of blood ran through his veins like acid. He felt betrayed by his own emotions. _How could I have not known myself?!_ he thought, cursing himself. "...but I really must go and torture a little nuisance named A-ko..." she had said, remembering their first encounter. He cursed himself again, realizing the obvious. He turned to Myles, who appeared to be yearning to do something for the red-haired girl, named A-ko and looked up at B-ko, her cold-hearted eyes, filled with cold-hearted hatred towards A-ko. And then turned to the writhing body of A-ko, suspended by now nine tentacles.  
"Anything?" Craig muttered so suddenly, startling Myles.  
"Nani?" was his only response.  
"You'll do anything if I do this?" he asked, frustrated.  
"YES! YES!! ANYTHING YOU WANT!" Myles shrieked.  
"Hai..." Craig looked down at the control panel. A single tear drop fell onto it.  
"KAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, slamming his fist through the control panel, almost ripping his larnex out of his own throat by yelling so.  
  
B-ko stood atop her mecha, laughing at A-ko's current situation. However, she did stop when she heard something. Over the laughter, over the shrieks. B-ko looked around and noticed that it was coming from an area where a stout bi-ped mecha was standing. The yell sounded something like the American word "damage" drawn out, after an initial "kai". Suddenly, every orifice on the mecha's body opened exposing some sort of weaponry or another. Bullets rang out through the air, lasers cut through her mecha almost hitting her and missiles flying all over the place, striking her mecha. B-ko jumped to avoid the attacks.  
The tentacles released A-ko so suddenly that she had not realized what the hell had just happened. She hit the pavement with a loud thump. She heard more laughter, only this time, it was the sound of two men laughing. She looked over to see two men, one of which, A-ko recognized as being the guy she shoved out the line of fire, standing next to an eight foot tall bi-ped mecha. It's too good looking to be one of B-ko's, she thought. She realized that they were not laughing at her, but at the fighting mechas. The one that had saved her stopped firing long enough to reload or recharge or whatever. The "Overfiend"-style mecha began to open fire on A-ko again, she had only one chance. She picked herself up and ran over to the second mecha, avoiding attacks from B-ko's mecha, knocking the two men out of the way.  
"GOMEN! Sorry about this!" she yelled, picking up the shorter mecha and hurled it with all her strength at B-ko's mecha. After the two collided, they exploded with such a force that it threw her back into a wall. The mechas then burst into flames. A-ko suddenly realized the time and decided to get to her next class. She peeled herself off the wall and ran off. _Hopefully, C-ko won't find out about this...or at least not notice that I look like I've just gone through another World War,_ she thought, as she ran off towards the Culinary Arts Building. Indented in the wall, behind her was Myles, smiling gratuitously.  
Craig walked over to where B-ko lay, in a large puddle of mud. She looked up to see him. Suddenly, the scene began to fade into a peaceful background full of floating roses. B-ko's eyes twinkled in the light, she had recognized him immediately and decided to manipulate him. She stuck her hand up for assistance. Immediately, the scene of pretty roses burst into flames as the original scene of the two twisted, burning mechas returned. The flames seemed to burn in even Craig's eyes.  
"C-could you help me up?" B-ko asked, shyly, almost embarrassed that she was asking for assisstance from a man...and an American, no less.  
"You're B-ko Daitokuji." he stated, his voice, cold as her own, she nodded. "You're the new owner of this college." he added, again his tone cold, his glare sending shivers into B-ko. "You headed the project to seperate the dorms." he added further. B-ko felt cold, even near the flames of the fire. She nodded a third time, unable to speak. Craig smiled a cold, devious smile and put his hands on his hips, revealing that he wore a black casual dress shirt, under his trench coat. "Good." he replied, from behind his cold-hearted smile. He strectched out his hand and reached down to help B-ko up out of the mud, but before she could express her thanks not that she would have, Criag immediately shoved her face down back into the mud puddle. B-ko turned around, fire in her eyes.  
"What the hell was that for, you baka?" she spat, spitting mud out from her lips.  
"Just let me say that you deserve to wallow in the mud like the ill-breed, cold-hearted, bovine debutante that you really are!" Craig said, his voice deep and almost threatening. His tone as cold or colder if it were possible than he had spoken before to her.  
With that, he turned on his heels and marched away. B-ko was shocked. She had never, *never* been so insulted in all her years. Always the boys would drool over her, breaking their necks to meet her every desire. Rage began to flow through her. "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" she screamed, still sitting in the mud. Why she had let her stooges go to lunch was beyond her. She thought again, for a moment, about how cold, insensitive and ruthless he had seemed to her...aside from their first meeting and the incident in Miss Ayumi's American-English class. She thought...if it were possible at all... she was in love with another...NO! She loved C-ko! She was definitely over Kei and now she could devote her entire time to gaining C-ko from A-ko...but then...  
* * *  
Craig peeled his friend off of the wall of the cafeteria, grinning from ear to ear. Myles regained his consciousness and began to bleed from the nose at the thought of what had gotten himself into this predicament in the first place, A-ko noticed him...and even touched him! He noticed that Craig was giving him a lopsided smile. _He's full of himself fer somethin',_ Myles thought. Craig looked at his watch.  
"Shit!" he yelled. "We're going to be late! C'mon!" Myles and Craig ran off to their next classes. Within the next few moments, Gravition's Fire Department arrived to extinguish the flames before they spread to the campus itself and were successful, after all, this was not the first time they had ever had to put out a mecha fire...not by a longshot.  
* * *  
With all of her classes finally over, A-ko stumbled into her dorm room and flopped herself onto her bed. _First day of college and I already feel like I'm gonna die,_ she thought.  
"College is so different from high school," she muttered.  
"Yeah, it's much more fun!" C-ko blurted. She was sitting on her bed and staring out of the window.  
"I don't think I like your definition of fun, C-ko," A-ko groaned. After an hour and a half of listening to Miss Ayumi's lecture on what seemed to be English, and then a class on General Home Ec, followed up with a class of Understanding Pancakes, then to top it off, another fight with one of B-ko's stupid mechas, good thing reinforcements came when they did or else, she'd have lost her virginity the worst possible way that she could ever imagine, and now she was just plain bored, sick, tired and depressed. _God, I hope next semester will be better._  
"What's the matter, A-ko?" C-ko asked. "Would you like me to give you another massage?" A-ko thought for a moment. C-ko did give excellent massages, and she felt she could use one, but she also thought that C-ko was acting a little...*funny*...nah, C-ko's not bright enough for that.  
"Sure, C-ko that'd be great." C-ko jumped off her bed with joy and ran over to A-ko's bed. She jumped on it behind her and then began to apply pressure to her shoulders. A-ko moaned at how nice this was, and then slowly began to drift off to sleep. Realizing that A-ko had fallen asleep, C-ko got annoyed. She then leaned A-ko back, and laid her on her bed. C-ko got off of it and began to walk away when an idea had struck her. A wicked smile cracked across C-ko's face. She walked back over to A-ko's bed and slowly began to unbutton her blouse, revealing A-ko's bra, that was filled to capacity. C-ko reached under A-ko and unlatched the bra, which C-ko quickly removed.  
A-ko felt a chill and quickly snapped awake. Looking at her now topless body, she quickly covered herself, and then realized that it was C-ko's doing.  
"C-KO!!" she cried.  
"What?" C-ko asked, looking at A-ko with her innocent green eyes. "I was only putting you to bed."  
"Thanks, but I can do it myself, besides, it's still early. Let's go do something."  
"OKAY!" C-ko cried, running for the door.  
* * *  
Craig sat himself back down at his computer and booted it up. He then turned on his stereo. Craig pressed play on his CD player and ZZ Top began to sing "La Grange". Craig turned to his cooler and removed a bottle of Peach Schnapps, opened it and took a quick swig. He burped his satisfaction of the drink. He turned up his stereo all the way so that his speakers began to float off the floor. He then brought up the necessary hacking utilities and began his work. He was ready to delve himself into his work, and drown his sorrows in booze...even though he still felt pretty good about what he had done.  
Kei was trying to read a book when Craig started his work. He asked that he turn it down but there was no response. He then put a yen in his book to mark where he had left off and got up. Myles was sitting by the window with his binoculars when he noticed Kei get up and walk over to Craig. Myles jumped up to stop him.  
"What in the bloody hell do ye t'ink yer dooin'?" Myles exclaimed, grabbing Kei by the arm.  
"I'm trying to read. I-I was going t-to ask him to turn down his stereo."  
"Nay, lad. That's the worst possible thing ye could do when he's like this. When he's at his computer and there's no booze or loud music, it's okay to talk to him. With one of the other two, yer taking yer chances. But all three...don't ye even think about it, and even after a fight to-boot...ferget it, just let 'im ride it oot!"  
Kei decided to take his roommate's advise for now. He sat back down and tried to read, but found it nearly impossible with the loud music. Kei had had enough. He had been pushed around ever since these two had moved in and this was where he was going to draw the line. He stood up and walked over to Craig. Myles just shook his head.  
"Don't say I didn't warn ye," he muttered.  
"Craig, could you please turn down your stereo," Kei said, confident that Craig was a reasonable guy, too bad for him. But Craig was either ignoring him or didn't hear him. Kei reached down and turned the volume knob down. Myles immediately ran for the door, down the hall, and out of the dormitory, wanting to get as far away as possible. Craig just stopped what he was doing when the music shut off and Myles went flying out the door. He sat there. Kei was still standing there, he had something to say and he was going to say it.  
"Craig, I--" he started but was interrupted by a loud growling. He realized that it was Craig. Craig whipped around and stood up, drawing himself up to his full height of six feet and looked Kei in the eyes. Kei realized that it was either him, or Craig's eyes had actually turned color to a deep glowing crimson.  
"You have violated my stereofor lack of a better phrase, and for that you must pay," Craig said deeply. His voice struck a chord with Kei, and he began to back away from him in fear. Craig seemed to become even more intimidating, scaring Kei further as he slowly walked over to where Kei was now cowering.  
* * *  
Myles had made it to the other side of the campus in less than four seconds. He began to worry about Kei, until he saw the object of his obessions walk past him and heading toward the cafeteria. He followed close behind. There was a sudden blood-curdling scream, a loud crash and then the return of loud music, this time ZZ Top was singing "TV Dinners". _How ironic,_ Myles thought as he began to enter the cafeteria.  
"What the hell was that all about?" A-ko asked, C-ko shrugged in response.  
"A-ko, let's go get our food and bring it back to the room," C-ko said.  
"Sure, but why?" A-ko asked. _Och, what a beautiful voice the lass has!_ Myles thought, listening in on A-ko's conversation. _Myles, ye devil. Ye 'ave gotta get this one that's fer sher!_  
"I just wanna eat in private tonight, that's all," she replied.  
"Okay, no problem"  
* * *  
Craig took a break from his computer and was switching CD's when Myles walked in. Myles looked around the room for a bit and saw a large Kei-shaped hole in the wall next to the window. However, Myles noticed, that Kei-shaped hole in the wall looked to be a little less than comfortable pose to be in. The CD player started back up and this time it was Priss and the Replicants singing "Kon'ya wa Huricane". Craig took another swig from his Schnapps and stared at the monitor. Craig got the idea to switch languages on the password. And within three language changes, (from Japanese to French to German to American) he had finally gotten the password.  
"YATTA!!!" Craig cried, jumping out of his chair. He reached down and turned his stereo down.  
"What is it?" Myles asked, half expecting what the answer was.  
"We're in!"  
"Great! I knew ye could do it! What was the problem?"  
"I had to switch languages on it, the password was in English."  
"What was it?"  
"'Vexation'...I dunno..."  
"Och, that's all well an' good, now let's get me into that Phys. Ed. class."  
"Hai!" Craig began to click on icons, opening files and finally reached what his goal was, realizing that something was strange about this Physical Education class. "Wait, just a fucking minute here! This is Girl's Track 101!"  
"Aye, that I know, now put my name on the list."  
"Is there something you're not telling me? Your not going to dump cold water on yourself and turn into a girl are you?" Craig asked, grinning.  
"SHUT UP! A-ko's in that class and I want to be in the same classes that the lass is taking."  
Craig shook his head, stiffling a giggle and did what his friend requested. He then grabbed a small bottle of Jack Daniels' and handed it to Myles. Picking up his bottle of Schnapps, he tapped the bottle Myles had in his hand with it.  
"To us," Craig smirked. "This is gonna be a helluva semester."  
"Aye," Myles agreed, downing the bottle of whiskey.  
"Put the word out...Warewolf is back in business!"  
Craig and Myles gulped down more of their liquor and began to laugh and howl loudly. Craig looked at his watch and realized that it was still early in the evening, the sun was only starting to set. He wanted to do something now. An idea cracked across his mind. With a grin he turned to his friend.  
"We should celebrate," he said.  
"Aren't we?" Myles asked.  
"You know what I mean."  
"No, you wouldn't..." Craig grimaced. "No!" Craig grinned even wider, Myles began to smile also, but added. "IT'S TOO BLOODY EARLY IN THE SEMESTER FER IT!!!!"  
"Since when has that ever stopped us?"  
"..." Myles sat thinking for a moment. "I'll get the others and we'll prepare immediately."  
"Good, let's meet back here with the others in five minutes."  
* * *  
Five minutes had passed. Craig and Myles stood before a group of four fellow classmates. All with grins on their faces.  
"Alright, as you know, Warewolf has returned," Craig stated. "And we're going to celebrate the way we always do when he returns."  
"Aye, here's the plan," Myles said. "First, we inform the rest of the dorm. Second, we meet in fifteen minutes at the first meeting area, there we will wait for the others. After which, we begin."  
Cheers and howls came from the other four. Myles turned to Craig, still slightly worried. Craig glanced at Myles, smiled and nodded his approval. Craig turned to the four classmates standing before him and Myles. Among them was Kei, who had quickly recovered from his encounter with Craig's rage.  
"Alright, we split up into packs of two, each taking a floor," Craig said putting his leather trench coat on. "Each pack shouts out the code words, and don't worry about the dorm super, I've taken care of him."  
"Okay, ye morons, let's go! Tony yer with me," Myles said to a young blond-haired American ROTC transfer student."  
"Hai!" he responded, he was still learning Japanese, but fortunately for him, Myles his good friend had Craig invent a universal translator for him.  
"Kei! Your with me!" Craig said grabbing Kei by the arm. "We'll take the top floor!"  
"We'll take the second," Myles added. "And you two take the first floor!"  
"HAI!" were the responces from everyone.  
"Sanjo!" Craig cried at the top of his lungs, running out the door followed by the others.  
* * *  
After fifteen minutes of shouting and running, Kei, Myles, Tony, Craig and the other two students, met by the water fountain outside of the cafeteria, panting and fighting over the water. Within a few short moments, they were quickly joined by fifty other hentai. All with the indentical grins on their faces. Myles smiled and stood up on the fountain.  
"Friends, loyals, classmates, lend me yer ears!" he said. "'Tis a great day, this day that we are all gathered here for the ritual celebration of the new semester and with that the announcment of the return of Warewolf!" The crowd of fifty male students began to cheer. "And in closing all I have to say is..."  
* * *  
C-ko sat looking out her dorm window when she saw a large group of boys heading in their direction. A-ko came out of the shower wearing only a towel and drying her hair with another one.  
"A-ko! Look at this!" C-ko called out, gesturing for A-ko to have a look.  
"What is it, C-ko? More animals?" she asked, looking out the window only to see a group of fifty or so boys converging on the girls' dorm. She could not make out what exactly they were shouting until they had reached the front of the building and the front doors collapsed. "Yup, more animals," she muttered.  
* * *  
As the front doors of the girls' dormitory collasped, the entire group of hentai flooded into the front lobby and began to spread out. "PANTY RAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIDDDD!!!!!!" they all shouted in unison. Many of them began to ransack rooms and chase girls, while others began to do the work that they had come for...  
  
Myles ran from room to room, checking each one thoroughly, trying to find his goal...A-ko's room. Oh, how he wanted to smell her juices. Myles began to think. He thought that what he was doing was wrong and that he was a cad for even thinking of doing such a thing. Myles quickly got ahold of himself and continued on with his quest.  
  
As Craig dashed down the hallway, he caught glimpse of movement. Fast movement. He swung around, only to see a short old man with a large full bag of panties slung over his shoulder. Craig wheeled back and let the old man pass.  
"WHAT A HAUL! WHAT A HAUL!!!" Happosai yelled as he went, hoping down the hallway.  
Craig made note that he looked like one of the counselors. He shrugged and continued his quest.  
  
Tony made his way to the top floor and into what appeared to be a lobby outside of a fancy penthouse. He grinned when he noticed a room down the hall was open. He made a run for the door and inside he went. Tony ran his fingers through his conservative-cut blond hair, and began to drool. He always wore something conservative and was now regretting it due to certain "constraints" that his beige-pleated pants now gave him.  
Tony ran over to the nearest dresser and opened it. "Ooo, cotton briefs," he muttered, taking the time to smell the rose printed under-shorts. He then ran over to another dresser that had plenty of origami flowers scattered on top of it. He opened the drawer and pulled out the first pair of panties he could get his hands on...and kept pulling...and continued to pull until it was finally, completely out of the drawer. He held it up to take a look at it. Even with his arms spread as wide as he could get them, the panties still dangled loosely in the air.  
"My God!" he muttered. "What on Earth could possibly wear something so...so... HUGE!!!" Unfortunately for Tony, his answer came with the sound of cracking knuckles and a low growl. Tony's blue eyes buldged out of his head to the point of exploding. He turned slowly, only to see the largest, manliest-looking woman he had ever had the bad luck of meeting.  
Mari stood there grinning, blocking his only chance of escape. She began to laugh as she slowly took a common offensive stance and slowly started moving her arms in a slow, rotating motion, her hands balled into fists, with her index and pinky fingers protruding. Tony began to cower.  
"You have the audacity of raiding my personals? For that you will pay!" With that, Mari sent her fists flying. "YAAA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TAAAAAAAA!!!!!" When the smoke cleared, a semi-conscious and completely naked Tony lay on the floor, looking straight up at his assailant, fearful for his life. Mari stood up straight and pointed to Tony. "That was my 'Sumi-cumlot-jigoku' attack. In exactly three seconds, you will have the most excruciating orgasm you have ever experienced in your life...which is now...  
  
Chapter 4c: Oh, Shit...  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" The loud, blood-curdling scream echoed through the entire campus, sending shivers down everyone's spine. Craig took this as a sign for a tactical withdrawal. He began to run out of the dorm. "Finish what the hell your doin' and get the hell out, now!!!" he screamed, running out the door and heading to the next meeting place.  
All but two of the students followed the order and Craig out the door. Myles was still searching for A-ko's room when he heard the call for withdrawal. _No! I kinnae quit now!_ he thought. _I'm too close! I kin feel it!_ He went to check the last room in the hall. This was it, he was sure of it. Myles burst into the room, when he was grabbed by the shoulder and pulled back out of the room. A lavender-haired girl threw him up against the wall.  
"What the hell do you think you were going to do in C-ko's room?" she demanded, glaring intensely at Myles.  
"I...uh...I..." Myles was scared shitless, almost literally. "I was going after something of a lass named A-ko," he admitted, his face crimson. B-ko released him and smiled.  
"Why didn't you say so?" she asked. "Wait here." B-ko quickly turned around and entered the room, she looked around to see that A-ko and C-ko were gone. She walked over to A-ko's dresser and grabbed all of her bras, under-shorts, panties, and some skimpy lingerie that B-ko couldn't help but laugh at. She stepped out of the room and handed them to Myles.  
"Here. Now go! And don't let me see you in here again!" she said. Myles quickly and gladly obliged, running faster than he had ever thought possible. B-ko removed the gloves she had on and handed them to Ume. "Burn these. After touching A-ko's underwear, they're contaiminated."  
"Yes, Mistress," Ume replied, placing the gloves in a sterile zip-tight baggy.  
* * *  
Myles met the others at the final meeting area...behind the boys' dorm. Everyone was breathing heavily, not just because of the major adrenaline rush they had just gotten, but because for most of them, that was the closest to a woman that they would ever get.  
"Okay, head count!" Craig said standing up. He only counted fifty-four. "Okay, whose missing? Kei, I see you made it out okay." Kei blushed and nodded, but was greatly disappointed that he didn't get to find C-ko's room. Craig looked around, but could not figure out who it was that was missing. Myles looked around and then realized who it was.  
"Tony...TONY'S MISSING!" he cried.  
"NANI?"  
"Wasn't it him who screamed?" a young man standing next to Myles asked.  
"Damn," Myles said, shaking his head in bitter disappointment.  
"Well, for the first time in the history of the Warewolf Panty Raids, we have had our first casualty. We will mourn this loss until he is returned to us...NOT!!"  
The students all returned to their respective dorms to show off their prize catches and drink and party. Myles, Craig, and Kei returned to their room and flopped down on the their beds.  
"Whew!!" Craig exclaimed, getting out his stash of booze. "Whadda rush!"  
"Yeah," Kei agreed catching a can of Guiness Dark.  
Myles began to laugh, drinking down the rest of his whiskey as he sifted through his prizes, until he reached the lingerie. He smiled and held it up for display. "All of this is A-ko's!" he laughed, as he took a whiff of the crotch.  
"It's you, man," Craig giggled, "it's you."  
"Try it on!" Kei added. With that the three of them began to laugh and Myles began to unbutton his shirt. Craig, suddenly realizing that he was going to do it, jumped up and snatched it from him.  
"You've had a little too much, mister!" Myles looked up and him and fell back on his bed laughing.  
"Ye shoold 'ave seen the bloody look on yer face!" Myles laughed, his brogue thick. Craig realized that he had just been played for a fool and began to laugh. He then tossed the lingerie at his friend's face.  
"*Myles no baka!*" he muttered, turning away.  
* * *  
A-ko and C-ko climbed out of the closet that they hid in until the hentai bastards had left.  
"It's safe now, C-ko," she said, wrapping her towel tightly around her.  
"I always feel safe with you, A-ko," she responded.  
"You sure didn't act that way in the closet the way you were grabbing me," she commented. C-ko only smiled in response. A-ko looked over at her dresser and realized that she had been raided. "AAAUUUUUGH!!!" she shrieked.  
"What's the matter, A-ko?"  
"It's gone! All my underwear! Even that lingerie you bought me! Gone! ALL GONE!!!"  
"It's okay, A-ko, we'll just get more this weekend," C-ko replied cheerfully.  
"Great, but what the fuck am I gonna do during the week?"  
"You could wear mine," C-ko responded, grinning from ear to ear.  
"Uh, thanks, C-ko, but I think I'll just wear my blue jeans all week."  
* * *  
B-ko walked back into her penthouse, pleased that she had defiled A-ko once again, with the help of some asshole with really thick glasses. _What would he possibly want with A-ko's (of all people) underwear?_ she thought. She found that she really did not care, she was in a good mood and felt like having a little action. However, she was in too good of a mood to torture the girls, that was until Ume broke her train of thought.  
"Um, Mistress?" Ume asked, hesitantly.  
"What is it?" B-ko asked, coldly.  
"Uh, well, I, that is, we thought you might feel like having some fun tonight so..."  
"You read my mind, Ume, but continue," B-ko interrupted, wearing a malicious grin.  
"We, uh, have a 'gift' for you."  
"A gift? For me?" B-ko replied, sounding very surprised. "Why thank you! Where is it?"  
"This way, Mistress. It's in the Hall of Punishments." B-ko smiled. _I wonder what it is,_ she thought. Ume opened the door for B-ko and she entered the Hall of Punishments only to see Asa, Ine, and Mari standing in front of something.  
"Well?" B-ko asked, impatiently. The girls smiled and moved away revealing a young blond-haired man tied to the wall by leather straps, wearing only a leather thong, a metal ball-gag and a large red bow on top of his head. The look on his face was anythong but amused.  
"Happy Birthday, Mistress," they said in unison.  
"And this is?" B-ko asked already knowing the answer.  
"Your gift, Mistress," Ine replied.  
"A boy I caught during the raid," Mari added.  
"Excellent job, Mari," B-ko smiled moving past the girls towards her newest addition to the Hall of Punishements, inspecting him.  
"His name is Tony Paki---!" Asa started but what quickly slapped across the face.  
"I want no names used in here!" B-ko scolded. "Now, unless you girls would like to join my new toy here, I suggest you leave."  
"Yes, Mistress," the girls replied, backing away slowly then turning to run for the door shoving one another out of the way. Once they were out of the Hall, they closed the door behind them.  
"Tony, huh?" she asked, running her fingernails down his chest. Tony looked up and muttered some obscenity behind the ball gag, grinding his teeth into it. His blond eyebrows almost pointing straight down and his blue eyes aflame. B-ko smiled at this. "My, my, my...feisty, are we?" she said, pinching one of his nipples. "We'll have that spirit broken in no time...whether you like it or not."  
B-ko began to laugh, her laughter echoing throughout the room. She walked over to where she had her whips and removed a short leather one. With a flip of a switch, Tony was turned around, facing the wall, his back to B-ko. She walked over to him, and rubbed his back with the whip, shortly there after, she began to thrash his backside with it. The cracks of the whip seemed to go on and on, becoming more painful with even the slightest of breezes. After what seemed like an eternity, the whipping stopped.  
"Oh, dear," B-ko muttered. "I drew blood. Here, let me make it up to you." B-ko bent over to where her lash had penetrated his skin, licked the blood off and kissed him on the cut. Tony felt an immediate stirring in his loins. B-ko flipped the switch again, and now Tony was facing her once more. B-ko could see the tears streaming down his face. She smiled to herself, her first male slave and he proved to be no more harder to handle than Mari. _All too easy,_ she thought, grinning. She lifted Tony's face and looked into his eyes, "Oh no, you're not getting off that easy, I'm not done yet," she said.  
B-ko walked over to the statue she had in the middle of the room, removed all of her clothes and sat down on the concrete phallus that protruded from its center. She began to move up and down, faster and faster still, moaning with each thrust as the phallus reached deep inside of her. Slowing down long enough to kiss her breast, rub her clitoris or get a better position on the statue. "Oooo," she moaned. With a few more fierce thrusts, B-ko came. She stood up off the statue and Tony could see her love juices dripping from her sex and from the phallus. She looked over to Tony who was being tortured because of the leather thong he wore that got extremely tight for him, and the sheer torture of no release. B-ko ignored his pleads and sorrowful moans as she collected her clothing. She walked over to the door, blew Tony a kiss, shut off the light, left the room and locked the door behind her.  
Tears began to spring anew from Tony as he sobbed uncontrollably. He was mad at himself for succumbing so easily, for getting himself caught in the first place, and for the fact that he was not to get release from his "confinment". For these reasons alone, he felt more tortured than when B-ko had whipped him, or when she pleasured herself in front of him. In the dark, the concrete phallus glistened with B-ko's love juices. Tony wanted to taste them so bad, he was now thirsty, and was in desperate need of a drink. Tony leaned his head into his arm and sobbed again.  
  
Please read and review even though the next chapter is allready up! 


	5. Chapter 5: Up and Down, Up and Down

Introduction  
  
The legalities: This work is fan-fiction. Project A-ko, Eiko (A-ko) Magami, Biko (B-ko) Daitokuji, Shiko (C-ko) Kotobuki, Hikaru Daitokuji, Miss Ayumi, Kei, Asa, Ine, Ume, Mari, "D", the Captain, and all other related characters and sites are all used without the expressed permission of Soeishinsha/Final-Nishjima and Central Park Media and is also copyrighted by the aforementioned corporation. Clark and Diana, are still copyrighted to the above company, however, these characters were also used without the expressed permission of DC Comics, Inc., due to their likenesses to Superman and Wonder Woman. Any other characters are copyrighted to their respective corporations...please don't sue us... Any new characters were created strictly for the purpose of this work. For all we care these characters can burn in hell. The two noticable new characters ...we'll discuss them later, but we still don't give a shit what happens to them. This story may be posted and distributed freely with the advanced permission of the writers; Mike Coughlan (Bonaparte@mindspring.com) and Greg Thompson (Oni@mindspring.com) ... (You already have it, so don't E-mail us for it.) And please do not fuck around with the text...particularly this heading. We like comments so if you have any, feel free to E-mail either one of us at the aforementioned addresses.  
  
Chapter 5  
or  
UP AND DOWN, UP AND DOWN...(pant, pant)  
  
On top of the resort known as Spaceshipland, (honest I looked it   
up) a large crowd had gathered to witness the marriage of a well-known   
and well-loved couple. Spanning overhead are a thousand bright banners   
reading 'Congratulations A-ko`,'We'll miss you', among many other   
blessings.  
A-ko began to walk down the aisle toward her husband to be. Soft   
elegant music played in the background.  
"This is the happiest day of our lives" weeped A-ko's parents  
"We are most proud of you C-ko's friend" D and the Captain said   
while wearing their ceremonial garbs of the Lepton Kingdom of Alpha   
Cygni.  
"We love you A-ko" shouted nameless people from the crowd.  
As A-ko arrived at the alter-she heard a whimper coming from her   
left. A-ko turned to see her bridesmaid, B-ko wiping her eyes with her   
gloved hand.  
"What is it B-ko? Why are you crying?" A-ko whispered to the   
sobbing girl  
"Oh...A-ko I'm so happy for you. You deserve this more than   
anyone I know. Even more than I do. I was just so jealous of you for all   
those years ago.", B-ko sobbed  
"Why is this?" A-ko questioned.  
"It's just that you were so much more beautiful than I was.   
Especially now on your wedding day."   
"It's all right B-ko. I don't hold a grudge against you from all   
those years ago." A-ko turned towards the priest at the altar. The   
ceremony began.  
"We are gathered here today....." Throughout the ceremony   
people from all over the city were shedding tears of joy. The vows were   
spoken and rings exchanged. As the ceremony was coming to a close.  
"I do." said a soft yet compelling voice.   
"And do you, A-ko Magami. Do you take this man to be your   
lawfully wedded husband?" The father asked. Already knowing the   
answer as he looked into the eyes of the girl before him.   
"I do." A-ko replied without a moments' hesitation.  
"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride."   
The priest said with a smile.  
A-ko closed her eyes and turned to her husband. Awaiting the   
man of her dreams to kiss her like only a husband could kiss a wife. A   
wife he loved and as their lips began to touch.....  
BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ......Growl......SMASH! Shards of   
plastic fly through the air. A-ko sat up ever so slowly. "YAWN!! 'Snort' gotta getta class, gotta getta class...." A-ko mumbled, as she stretched her arms out in front of her. _Why? Why does the dream always stop there? Why not at least wait   
until after the honeymoon._ A-ko thought as she began to crawl out of   
bed when she noticed a note that she had left on her night stand.   
  
Morning A-ko,  
  
I hope you read this before you get all the way up tomorrow morning. I just wrote this to remind you that you do not have to go to class until 2:30. So...GO BACK TO BED YOU IDIOT!  
Love, A-ko  
A-ko flopped her head down onto the soft sheets of her bed. Her   
mind began to wander, hoping to start where her dream left off. Within   
seconds she began to slowly lose conscousness. A-ko could almost hear   
the music again. When quite abruptly she felt a sharp pain in her side.   
"AHHHHHH" A-ko screamed, as she fell out of bed with a   
fright. What the hell kicked me? A-ko wondered. A-ko jumped to her   
feet and grabbed the foot of the bed. With little effort she raised the bed   
into the air and began to shake it vigorously. In no time at all several   
sheets, wrapped up in a ball, fell to the floor with a thud.  
"All right you pervert, who's there?" A-ko said all the while   
standing in a threatening position. The pile of sheets began to move. An   
arm rose out of the sheets with a little white flag in its hand.  
"I give up. No more, please." Squeaked a voice. As a head   
popped out from under the pile.   
"C-ko! What the hell were you doing in my bed?" A-ko shouted   
at the top of her lungs. That is until she looked down and realized that   
she hadn't a stitch of clothing on. Quickly trying to compose herself she   
grabbed the sheet which C-ko was trying to untangle herself from.   
Pulling the sheet away from C-ko and up to her naked body A-ko noticed   
something else. Looking down at the now dizzy C-ko, A-ko realized that   
not only was C-ko in bed with her while she was nude but C-ko was   
completely in the buff also.   
"C-ko..um..could you please tell me why you were in my bed?"   
A-ko asked, trying to sound as pleasant as possible.  
"Well...a....I got cold, yeah that's the ticket." C-ko said with a big grin. Hoping that this was as far as the questioning was going to go.  
"Okay...that sounds reasonably sane. Now what were you doing   
with your clothes off AND what happened to my T-shirt? Hmmm?" A-  
ko added with just an ounce of contempt.  
"...a...Well, after awhile I wasn't so cold any more. So I took off   
my nightgown. Then I noticed you were sweating up a storm moaning   
and writhing about so I took off your shirt for you. And boy were you   
drenched. I thought you were having a nightmare so I cuddled up close   
and...."  
"Okay..okay, I don't want to hear anymore. Just go to your own   
bed, okay? I want to try to sleep in today." A-ko said while placing her   
hand on the back of her head and waving the other in front of her.  
C-ko realizing that she wouldn't get anywhere with A-ko at that   
moment, and decided to give the tears a rest and walked over to her bed   
and fell onto the covers. Not even trying to cover herself up in the   
slightest. Her small petite body sprawled out for the world to see. (Well   
at least A-ko).  
A-ko stood holding the sheet over her tight young body while C-  
ko slipped into oblivion. _C-ko's sure is acting odd lately. She seems so   
full of...well...I dunno. Maybe she ate some of her own cooking?_ A-ko   
smiled at the thought of her friend in such agony. The same agony A-ko   
felt just about every time the went anywhere. _Serves the little brat right.   
She could be annoying sometimes. I wonder why I hang around her?_   
A-ko scratched her head as she thought for an answer. And as she   
thought, A-ko's mind began to wander... _I got it! I know what C-ko   
needs. A BOY FRIEND!.....but who?_ A-ko slumped onto her bed and   
leaned back. "Hmmmm?" _I wonder? Would he? Naa? Well might as   
well try?_   
A-ko leaned over the side of her bed and grabbed Miss Ayumi's   
syllabus. Lucky for her it had all the students names on them. A-ko   
looked hard at the name then figured that she would remember a strange   
foreign name like that one. _Now time for some....ZZZZ._ In a flash, A-  
ko is out like a light.   
"I do." A-ko replied without a moment's hesitation.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."   
The priest said with a smile.  
A-ko closed her eyes and turned to her husband. Awaiting the   
man of her dreams to kiss her like only a husband could kiss a wife. A   
wife he loved and as their lips began to touch.....  
"YAHOOOO! I KISSED A-KOOOO"   
  
A-ko's head pulls back. All she saw was a mouth the size of all of Japan.   
"This is the happiest day of my life....I....I....WHAAAAA!"  
"C-ko!?!?!? What the..."   
  
With no warning A-ko begans to fall for what seemed like ages. Only to   
finally land in a dimmly lite room. "Where am I?" A-ko began to plead as   
she felt a thousand small hands over her body. Pulling and tearing at her   
wedding gown. In seconds, all that was left was A-ko's garter and a peice   
of a sleave. RIPPP. Well, just the garter then.  
A-ko opened her mouth but her scream was held back as her   
mouth was filled with a long hard object. A-ko tried to grab for the gag,   
only her hands were now fastened behind her. She tried to fight back but   
to no avail. A-ko felt herself being hoisted up by her hands. She   
squealed with fright.  
"Why are you scared, my dear?" came a voice from one of the   
shadows. "Don't worry I'll take care of you." On that note the shadowy   
figure stepped into A-ko's feld of vision. A-ko's eyes went wide with   
surprise, then wider with terror. Before her was her best friend, C-ko.   
She was clad in a tight black leather outfit with tiny pink flowers   
decorating the sides. In her hands was a rolled up whip that C-ko brought   
up to her llips and began to lick seductivly. "Oh yeah, I'll take real good   
care of you."  
The only thought racing through A-ko's head was _Please, No, C-  
ko...STOP!._  
Back in the real world.....C-ko was laying on her side admiring A-ko   
when she her A-ko cry "C-KO PLEASE....Huhuhuhnnnmmmm!" _She's   
such a tease,_ thought C-ko as she got out of bed and climbed into bed   
with A-ko. Careful not to get hit by A-ko's flailing legs as her pelvis was   
thrusting itself uncontrolably upward. C-ko decided to help her friend as   
only a Alpha Cygni could. She brought her hand down between A-ko's   
legs when.....  
"AHHHHHHHH ouch...ouch....EEEEEE!!!!! C-ko's hand was crushed   
between A-ko's super strong thighs. After A-ko finally finished her   
orgasm. C-ko was barely able to pull her hand from her friend's   
creaming pussy.  
"ouch...ouch...ouch", the blonde repeated as she held her hand   
and began to dance around the room like a fool. "I think it's broken.....'   
C-ko said as her mouth began to quiver when.....  
'WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" as C-ko ran out of the room.  
"growl"....SMASH!....wood flew everywhere as A-ko destroyed her night   
stand.  
"damn alarm.....(snort).....zzzzz."  
  
Chapter 5b  
  
"Are you sure about this? I don't think it's going to work." said   
Craig helping his friend rummage through the dorm room for a pair of   
shorts and a T-shirt.   
"Of coarse it's gonna work. It's the simplest plan that's ever been   
conceived." Myles said as he held up a pair of bikini briefs, from one of   
Kei's dresser drawers and smiled.  
"Um..not your color." Craig smiled at his witty remark and went   
back to work in Kei's trunk. He pulled some clothes out and spotted a   
small book hidden under some socks. "Hey what's this?" He grabbed the   
book and began to flip through it.  
"Looks like a book to me." Myles replied as he looked over a   
couple of shirts but decided to through them back.   
"No fuckin' duh Sherlock,", Craig said with a annoyed look on   
his face. "Whoa, you've got to see this..." Craig uttered when his   
attention was caught by one particular passage.   
"....I saw her again today. She wore an innocent yellow dress. It   
showed off her figure beautifully. Never in all my years have I witnessed   
a girl with such a childlike demeanor...." Craig trailed off as he hit a much   
more juicer section. "Hey Myles? I think this is Kei's journal." Myles   
leaped across the room only to land on his face but quickly recovered. He   
snatched the book from Craig.  
"That is private, Craig. I certainly wouldn't want anyone looking   
into my journal...that is if I kept one. Ye should know better." Myles   
gave Craig a stern look. Craig in return looked rather confused .  
Myles face began to twist as his face turned a rather interesting   
shade of crimson. "Ha HA HAW! I think I had ya going there a minute."   
Myles burted out. "Besides we can read it as we put it out on the   
internet."  
"Oh yeah! Now that's an idea. I'll just be keeping this safe for   
you until then." He grabbed the book from Myles. "Okay now did you   
find anything to wear?" Myles held out a pair of green shorts and an   
orange top. _Myles you've got to be kidding me._ Craig almost blurted   
out but remembered that Myles hated to be reminded of how bab his   
eyesight was. "A..yeah, I think those should do just fine." Craig lied.  
"Now didn't ye want to give me something before I left?" Myles   
questioned. Craig began to think hard.   
"Oh yeah, hang on" Craig ran to his desk and pulled out a very   
small peice of plastic tubing. "Here ya go." Craig beamed am he awaited   
Myles approval over his gift.   
"Great...but a one question..What is it?" Myles queried  
"It's a microscopic digital camera just in case you do get into the   
girl's locker room." Craig said with an obvious look of annoyance due to   
Myles' question.   
"Oh. Good idea. Well, I'm off." Myles said taking the clothes   
and cammera. _This has got to work._  
***  
Outside the girls shower a large woman (not as large as Mari but   
close) stood buy the door. She wore a tight fitting shirt with a pocket on   
her left breast. She also had on a pair of rather baggy sweatpants. On   
her head was a hat which read 'COACH', under the hat her hair was black   
cut just like a marines.  
"PHWEEEEEEEEEET!!"  
"All right girls, time to start. Get in there and get changed. Every   
third one of you will be checked to see if you are wearing the proper   
undergarments. To do this you will remove your top OUTSIDE the   
locker room." The Coach said with the most authoritive of tones.  
A girl raised her hand. "Um Coach? I don't think that this is a   
good place fo..."the girl was interrupted when the coach appeared behind   
the girl and yanked her top off.  
"There's nothing to be scared of girl we're all female here. " The   
Coach screamed into the girl's ear. Off to the side the Coach heard a   
voice. "What was that?" A brown haired girl slowly raised her hand.  
"um...there's a boy over there..." the girl whispered and then   
blushed. All the while pointing towards the end of the line.  
The Coach looked back only to see someone jumping up in the air   
trying to look over the line, at the girl without a top. "YOU, what are you   
doing here?" She said as she bound over towards the jumper. When she   
got there she saw a young man with the thickest glasses she had ever seen.   
"WELL??"  
"I'm in the class honest. Please don't hurt me." Myles said,   
holding up his schedule to the Coach.  
"Well, it would seem you are. But are you aware that this is an all   
girls track team. Do you know what this means.?" The coach announced   
into Myles ear causing him to loose his balance. (thud) "See you can't   
even stand up right? How are you expected to run? "  
"About as well as you. you blasted harpy butch bitch from hell."   
Myles said under his breath as he stood up. He straightened his shirt and   
got back in line.  
All at once, several of the girls started to complain that they   
wouldn't change in the same room as a boy and they started to leave. The   
coach whirled around and faced Myles. "See what youv'e started this is   
all your fault. Now it's up to me to fix it. Give me your glasses."  
Myles was taken aback by her request. "B-But I've na taken off   
me specks since I was I wee little lad." Myles tried to make his case but   
the Coach just stood there. *Sigh* "Very well. Yer cold ye know that?"   
Myles said.  
"The coldest. The glasses now." The Coach held out her large   
hands. Myles took off his glasses as his hair fell over his face. Not that   
he minded or anything he couldn't see anyway. "Okay now that's settled"   
the Coach said as she made faces at Myles to see if he could see her.   
Alright everyone back in line.  
"Oh by the way little man this little 'harpy butch bitch from hell' is just   
going to love tormenting you for the rest of the semester."  
*Gulp* _I'm screwed_, was all Myles could think of as a huge   
bead of sweat ran down his head.  
  
A-ko was several spots before Myles and only got to hear what   
was going on. _Something about a boy in the locker room? That would   
be aweful. I don't even have any underwear on. Or a bra. Oh shit!_ A-  
ko thought. A-ko quickly counted the girls in front of her. _Safe by just   
one. That was close._   
As the girls in front of her were checked A-ko noticed how red   
there faces were getting. The longer she watched this the happyer she   
was that she wasn't going to be made to take her top off. _Damn my luck   
seems to be changing today. First C-ko crawled into bed with me then I   
wake up late. With my sheets all stuck together. Must have been   
sweat.....or something like that._ A-ko bit her lip at the thought of the last   
part. She always was a juicy girl in high school.  
  
The Coach was about to pass up this one red head when she   
noticed that the girl was flush and her chest was a bit too jiggley for her   
own good. _That girl has to be hiding something._   
"SURPRISE INSPECTION!!!" The Coach yelled as she grabbed A-ko's   
top and shredded the thing. Only instead of seeing a girls bra or even a   
sports top all she saw was flesh. Rose pink flesh that was turning into a   
brillent crimson. "a...ahem...Why aren't you wearing the proper   
garments?" The Coach barely muttered for all she could think of was the   
girls firm breasts'. They...they were just there!  
"Ahhhhh!" A-ko shouted from the attack. "What the hell do you   
think your doing? you said every third girl." A-ko stood there clinging to   
her breasts.   
"Um' well if you knew about the inspection then it wouldn't have   
been a surprise...heh heh." the coach again muttered only this time she   
was able to pull her gaze to meet the gaze of the red-haired girl in front of   
her. And boy was she mad.   
_I can't hit a teacher, can I? Well here it goes._ KAPOW! All   
the girls turned their heads to see A-ko walking into the locker room and   
the Coach pressed into the wall. _So much for having a good day_, A-  
ko thought.  
When it was Myles turn to walk passed the Coach he pulled a   
quarter from his shorts an stuck it up the Coaches nose and then pulled   
hard at her breast. _Damn ciggarette machines never work when you   
need them._ Myles spent the next few minutes kicking and cursing the   
coach for stealing his quarter.  
  
Later inside the changing room.   
  
The room was buzzing with activity. Atleast that's what Myles   
could hear. While the girls changed,poor Myles was curled up in the   
corner using the camera as a chew toy. _Dear God why are ye so cruel?   
This is every guys fantasy_. (Well not every guys but you get the idea)   
_Ta have beautiful girls taking there clothes off in front of ye. Without   
even batting an eyelash. And that one red streak over there, that must be   
me A-ko._ Myles fumbled with the cammera and points it in the streak's   
general direction. _This will be glorious_, thought Myles as the drool   
from his mouth was running down his chin.  
  
Now over to the Metal Shop/Mecha Building class.   
"Alright settle down now. Take your seats. Very good. Now we   
are here to talk about. POWER! Yeah that's right P.O.W.E.R. Power   
makes the world go around. And what do you do to make the world run   
better? Class? " the instructor helds his hand up to his ear and awaited   
the apropriate response.  
"MORE POWER! AUGH, AUGH, AUGH." The class cry out,   
even the lavender haired girl in the back. _That's it that's what the new   
version of the Akagiyama 23 needs. More power. I must get to work   
quickly._ The girl jumped to her feet and rushes out the door.  
The teacher took notice in this and decided to incorporate it into   
his lecture. "Well looks like missy over there couldn't quite hack it in this   
class," the instrutor said. "Oh teacher but I want the cute little pink   
princess floor model with beautiful flower decals," the teacher added   
mocking the poor girl. He heard a noise towards the door and took a   
look. There standing in her Battle Bikini(TM) B-ko glares at the teacher.  
"I certainly don't think this looks like flower decals to me. How   
about you....  
AKAGIYAMA MISSLES!!!!" The room is set ablaze and all that is left   
standing is Craig with his face chard.  
"a...a...a...a...a...a...what just happened?" Craig muttered.   
  
(Back to...)  
  
"Anyone seen the Coach? Anyone?", a man with a clip board   
asked as he stood in front of the girls (and one guy). All the students just   
stared at the young man. *SIGH* "Okay my name is Tokiro Ehara, I'm   
the assistant coach and will be supervising until the Coach comes back.   
Now lets begin with some light calistetics'. Now do what I do. ONE,   
TWO, ONE, TWO..." Tokiro began to do a series of jumping jacks. It   
took a while but everyone began to keep pace with him. Except for one.   
Myles.  
"Dear Lord, take me now. I would die happy." Myles weaped as   
he stood and watched all the girls jumping up and down, up an down.   
(Hence the title of this chapter. A little cheesy but hey...I like it.) Myles   
eyes fell toward his lady love....A-ko.  
  
_...look...like ...a...BAKA. I'm all over the place._ A-ko thought,   
as she did her jumping jacks. Her breasts jumping around inside of her   
shirt. _I've got to get a bra. This is so embarrassing._ A-ko thought, as   
she turned red and finished her jumping jacks.   
"pant..pant..pant.."   
"Huh? A-ko said as she turned around. To see Myles kneeling   
before her and sweating profusely.  
"Hey I know you. You're Myles Buchanan, right?" A-ko stood   
waiting for a responds. Myles just knelt there. "Well...yeah...Could I ask   
you something? I was wondering if you were seeing any one right now."  
Myles jumped to his feet once he realized that A-ko was speaking   
to him. "Yes, whatever you want I shall do." Myles said bowing to A-  
ko.   
"Um, well, I was wondering if you would go out on a date   
with...."A-ko said, slightly embarrassed that she was asking a total   
stranger to go out with C-ko. But he seemed to be taking all this with   
ease.   
"YES! I WILL GO ON THIS DATE! I'm so happy. I WILL GO   
PREPARE AT ONCE!" Myles shoutd. He then turns and runs from the   
field. Fast. Faster than even A-ko.  
"...a good friend of mine named, C-ko. Hey where'd you go?"  
  
"All right ladies take your mark..." Coach Ehara said while   
grabbing the starter pistol.   
_All right girl, let's show everybody that you can run._ A-ko   
thought, as she got ready. (Okay, now normally A-ko runs rather well am   
I right? Not here)  
. Ready....Set...*ZOOM*  
A-ko flew ahead of the other girls. (She did jump the gun and   
all.) But for some strange reason, A-ko lost her balance and spiraled out   
of control. First to the left. _Shit without my bra for support I'm top   
heavy and I can't keep in control._ A-ko began to panic. Then to the   
right, through some hurdles. Then through the benches as observers   
scattered for cover. Next, through the observers, bodies flying   
everywhich way. She then spun left again and ran straight into the   
Culinary Arts building.  
  
Along the side of the building was a line of students wretching and turning   
unbeleavable colors.   
"Well teach, do I pass?" Came a sweet voice from inside. The   
teachers reply was...."SOMEONE CALL IN BIOHAZARD   
CONTROL.....AND HURRY!"   
  
Alittle later back in the Guys dorm......  
  
Craig stood by Kei's TV and was trying to tune in some decent   
shows. Have to hand it to that B-ko babe/bitch she sure knows how to   
get out of class. Craig twisted the antennae into a knot and finally stepped   
back. "This TV is worth shit." Craig remembered the lessons in class.   
"This is a call for MORE POWER! But from where?" At that moment   
Craig hears a familar noise from below his window. He raised his shade   
and saw Kei getting off his ' blood-red Harley Classic, a 2015 remake of   
the oldstyle 1950's Harley'. In Craig's head, gears began to turn. *heh   
heh*  
  
Kei opened up the door to his room, only to be shoved in the   
closet again. _Now what did I do?_ Kei thought. All he heard was   
someone running down the hallway, then the stairs. A couple of minutes   
later, Kei heard someone coming up the steps again only this time a lot   
slower. As the steps entered the room he then heard a loud crash and   
then much grinding and pounding. Kei finally managed to gather the   
courage to open up the door. Then the terror struck.  
Before him was a twisted version of his bike. It was somehow   
hooked up to his TV. "My...my...my.." Kei stutted as he fainted.  
"Come on Kei it's not like it was an original or any thing?" Craig said   
turning away from the TV. Without warning the door bursts open.   
Standing there is Myles with the biggest Smile on his face.   
  
"It's finally happened my good man. Not only did she talk to   
me...and not only did she know my name. SHE ASKED ME OUT ON   
A DATE!!!" Myles roared as he began to dance around the room like an   
idiot.  
"How did you get her to do that, get her drunk or something?"   
Craig asked as the look of astonishment turned to a look of scrutiny.   
"I don't know. It..it just happened." The reality finally hit Myles   
that he would be going out with A-ko. The love of his life. The apple of   
his eye. The statuesque beauty that he placed upon a pedestal long ago.   
Myles head shot back as blood began to spurt from his nose.  
"Snap out of it man!" Craig said as he grabbed Myles by the   
shoulders. "I'm proud of you. When is the date?"  
Myles was about to answer when his smile turned to a frown and   
his glasses began to fill with tears. Myles whispered something in Craig's   
direction as he began to head for the window.  
"What did you say? I couldn't hear you.", Craig questioned   
Myles as he opened the window and began to step onto the ledge.  
"I said 'I forgot to ask.'", and Myles jumped. Craig ran to the   
window to grab his friend but was too late to reach him. He looked down   
at the ground and saw....nothing.  
"ahem....over here." Came a voice. Craig looked up and saw that   
Myles was hung by his shorts on a branch of a tree.  
"Hey, don't worry about it. This happens to everyone at one time   
or another." (Though never to him.) Craig said as he helped his friend   
back into the room. "Oh and did you get that video I asked you to get."  
Myles' face brightened. "You bet I did." Myles presented the   
camera to Craig as an offering to a god. Craig grabbed it and ran to the   
TV. Myles took one look at the contraption and then at the body of Kei   
and understood what happened. Craig hooked up the camera and   
kickstarted the TV and the VCR. Myles and Craig gathered around the   
chrome trimmed screen.   
"Um...what's that it looks like a...tongue? Why does the camera   
keeps going in and out. Oh...look there's some skin.", Craig comments   
as the video played. The screen whirled around and was now looking at   
a bright red object as the camera began to focus in it was revealed to be   
....a  
"Fire extinguisher!?!?!?! Myles what the hell happened it there? "   
"Well I was on the floor and these naked girls were everywhere   
so...." Myles began to blush at his failure but was even more embarrassed   
by the fact that he was forced to enter the locker room without his glasses.   
(Well that's Myles for you.)  
Craig began to speak, "Dear God man are you trying to tell   
me....?" Myles nodded. "YOU STUD! How did you get all those girls on you like that?"  
Myles blushed heavily. "It wasna like dat. Trust me."  
"Let's go and celebrate. My treat. I still can't believe it. You my   
best friend in a gangbang. And you were that bangie. You lucky sonova."   
With that they left for the bar.  
  
***  
"YES! It is finally finished. The AKAGIYAMA 24 is finally   
finished. Now to test it." B-ko said with an evil smile. Yes test it, but on   
whom. "Ine I request your assistance in this matter." The massive door   
to her mecha building room opened a skinny buck toothed girl walked in.   
"Y-yes m-my mistress what is your bidding. " Ine asked as she   
slipped on the floor at the sight of B-ko's new armor.  
"AKAGIYAMA.........."  
  
From out side the room no explosions are heard. No fire in the sky.   
There is no smoke filling the air. All that is heard is Ine screaming. But   
from what? Pain or pleasure.  
  
"A-ko your going to die, die, DIE. hee hee hee hee hee."  
  
Please read and review even though the next chapter is allready up! 


	6. Chapter 6a: The alien strikes

Introduction  
  
The legalities: This work is fan-fiction. Project A-ko, Eiko (A-ko) Magami, Biko (B-ko) Daitokuji, Shiko (C-ko) Kotobuki, Hikaru Daitokuji, Miss Ayumi, Kei, Asa, Ine, Ume, Mari, "D", the Captain, and all other related characters and sites are all used without the expressed permission of Soeishinsha/Final-Nishjima and Central Park Media and is also copyrighted by the aforementioned corporation. Clark and Diana, are still copyrighted to the above company, however, these characters were also used without the expressed permission of DC Comics, Inc., due to their likenesses to Superman and Wonder Woman. Any other characters are copyrighted to their respective corporations...please don't sue us... Any new characters were created strictly for the purpose of this work. For all we care these characters can burn in hell. The two noticable new characters ...we'll discuss them later, but we still don't give a shit what happens to them. This story may be posted and distributed freely with the advanced permission of the writers; Mike Coughlan (Bonaparte@mindspring.com) and Greg Thompson (Oni@mindspring.com) ... (You already have it, so don't E-mail us for it.) And please do not fuck around with the text...particularly this heading. We like comments so if you have any, feel free to E-mail either one of us at the aforementioned addresses.  
  
Chapter 6a: WHEEE HEE HEEEEE!!!! Mr. Jack Daniel's Strikes Again!!!  
or  
THE CAMEO CHAPTER FROM HELL!!  
  
A-ko and C-ko had arrived on time to Miss Ayumi's American-English class. For a change. However, two of the students were late as the door to the classroom opened and the two walked in. One was obviously happy to be there, while the other...well, was not. Hungover is more like it.  
"YO-HAAAAAY!!!!" Myles yelled, waving his hand in the air. "Sorry, we're late, sensei," he added, skipping over to his seat. Miss Ayumi did not seem at all annoyed, probably because she was stunned as to how the personalities of these two resembled A-ko and C-ko's almost to a tee. However, if she remembered correctly, on the first day of class, neither one of these two were at all like they were now. In fact, Craig, she remembered, was actually happy to be there the last time than Myles, who was outright peeved.  
Myles and Craig sat down in their seats. Craig noticed that his notebook was still there, with the addition of a few obscenities written and drawn all over it. Craig put his head down and tried to suppress his hangover as best he could.  
"What's the matter?" Myles asked, slapping his friend in the back. Craig looked at Myles and wished for him to die. Myles could only grin nervously.  
"Not everyone can drink themselves sober, Myles," he groaned. Myles leaned back in his chair and chuckled.  
"Ye dinnae 'ave ti match me drink fer drink either, lad," Myles retorted.  
C-ko leaned over to A-ko. "What's a 'yo-hay'?" she asked. A-ko could only shrug. Miss Ayumi tapped her podium.  
"Okay, class. Pay attention now," she said. She looked up to see everyone paying attention like an obedient class should, of course with its exceptions...C-ko Kotobuki and Craig Vincent. After a few years experience with C-ko and not wanting to create any more unwanted "tension" between herself and Craig, she decided to let it go. She then turned to a page in her book and began her lecture.  
* * *  
After an hour and a half of a lecture that was arguably about English ...or not, class was dismissed. Again, the last ones to leave were A-ko, C-ko, Myles and a majorly hungover, Craig. Myles dragged his friend out of his seat and let him fall down the lecture room's stairs. A-ko and C-ko looked at the body lying before them on the floor. Myles quickly trotted down the stairs after him and helped his semi-unconscious friend off the floor.  
"Leemeealoone!" he growled.  
"Aw, c'mon lad. Up ye go!" Myles said, hefting his friend up. Myles looked at who stood before him and dropped his friend. Craig slammed into the floor again, smashing his head into a desk as he fell. A-ko smiled and C-ko kept looking at the unconscious young man on the floor.  
"Is he gonna be alright?" A-ko asked.  
"Uh, sher, lass, whatever ye like, lass," Myles replied, grinning from ear to ear.  
"Um, this is my friend C-ko. She's the one that I--" A-ko started but was interrupted by Myles.  
"Uh, sher, lass, whatever ye like, lass," Myles repeated, still grinning.  
"Um, you're in our next class, aren't you?"  
"Uh, sher, lass, whatever ye--" he satrted and then realized who he was talking to. The love of his life. The girl he adores. The bosom of his dreams...that wonderful heart-shaped ass! Mentally, Myles smacked himself back into reality and wiped the drool from his chin. "Sorry, I was t'inkin' o' somethin' else. Would ye like it if'n I walked ye to yer next class?"  
"Um," A-ko replied. _Well, it would be a good idea for him and C-ko to get to know each other better,_ she thought. "Is it okay with you, C-ko?"  
"Whatever," she replied, indifferently. C-ko could tell that her friendship was in no danger of being threatened by Myles, but she was still annoyed that A-ko wanted the boy to come along. She could tell that A-ko was not interested in him, but then, she had been rather unpredictable as of late.  
"You could carry our things for us," A-ko said, smiling sweetly. A single tear rolled down Myles' cheek. _Sh-she's askin' me ti carry her books fer her! W-we're almos' married!!_ he thought. Myles dropped to one knee.  
"It'd be me honor!" he cried. A-ko turned around and dropped her and C-ko's books on him. Myles attempted to stand up, but found that he was failing miserably. He heard a sudden clink and looked down. The bottle of Jack Daniel's Whiskey that was still in his jacket pocket had fallen out. A-ko bent over and picked it up. A single bead of sweat appeared over Myles' right brow.  
"What's this?" she asked, trying to read the English writing on it.  
"Uh, that's me medicine!" Myles lied, still struggling with the load that he was trying to pick up. He set it down on the floor and then quickly grabbed the bottle from A-ko. Politely, of course. He then downed the rest of the contents, secured the bottle in his inside jacket pocket and felt a sudden surge of energy ...and he felt *happy*!. Myles quickly bent over and picked up the books without the slightest hint of problems.  
"Let's go," he said energetically, springing for the door.  
"What about your friend?" A-ko asked.  
"Och, he'll be fahn. Won't ye lad?" Myles replied, giving his unconscious friend a good kick in the side. After they had left, all who remained in the room was Craig and Miss Ayumi. Miss Ayumi got up from her desk and walked over to Craig. She knelt down beside him and felt for a pulse. _He's alive,_ she thought. She suddenly remembered how compassionate he had been the other day to her. Her face flushed. She then grabbed him and sat him up on the stair. Craig opened his eyes. Miss Ayumi was leaning over him, looking rather concerned, and her short-cut halter-top was rather revealing and flattering to Miss Ayumi's figure. Unfortunately for Craig, he was too out of it to appreciate the sight.  
"Are you going to be alright?" she asked.  
"Uhh, wha-what happened?" he said, still groggy, trying to clear his head.  
"You took a nasty fall down the stairs and your friend left you."  
"Good ol' dependable Myles."  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
"Actually, yes. That fall seems to have taken out my hangover. Aside from a slight pain in my side and jaw, I'll live."  
"Hangover?" Miss Ayumi asked. Craig looked up at Miss Ayumi. She smiled at him. Craig's jaw dropped at the beautiful sight and quickly shot up, grabbing his books, that were conveniently left next to him, and ran out the door. Miss Ayumi stood up, looking after him as he ran and shrugged.  
* * *  
Later, at first break...  
"And then, after we got to class, she asked me to sit between her and her friend!" Myles exclaimed.  
"Wait a minute," his friend commented. "You are in a Home-Ec class with A-ko?"  
"Yup!"  
"What classes are you taking this semester?" Craig asked. Myles opened his folder, pulled out his class schedule and handed it to his friend. He quickly ran down the list of classes and attempted to stifle a laugh. "Didn't you take any classes detrimental to your degree?"  
Myles stared at Craig. "Nope." Craig rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"Did you ask her when the date was?" Myles sat in comtemplative silence for a moment...  
* * *  
"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
_What was that?_ B-ko wondered, as she entered the science building. She was preparing for her next ordeal with A-ko and needed a few "supplies" from the Chemistry Lab. Her Akagiyama 24 was still in beta testing, but she had many, many ideas running through her intricate mind. She entered the Chemistry Lab and looked around. All of the bottles were labeled relatively well, so it was easy for her to find what it was she was looking for.  
"Here it is..." she muttered to herself, as she picked up a small bottle containing a thick florescent yellow liquid. She then reached over and took a bottle of Nitro Glycerin and then a bottle of Sulfuric acid. "Oh yes, A-ko...tomorrow is the day...you are going to DIE!!!!" She then began to laugh hysterically.  
* * *  
Craig entered the science building, clearing out his ears. He wondered if his hearing would ever fully return. No thanks to Myles, his eardrums were probably shattered. Sure he was used to loud things; like the blare of his stereo in full force, the sound of his welding tools, the whir of his mecha's engines, the explosion when they failed, and, of course, the lovely sound of a semi-automatic hand gun in a shooting range, or better yet, a postal office...he would always laugh at the faces of his co-workers when he showed up for his last day of work with his cousin's Walther PP (9mm). Although, to this day, he would never be able to figure out why he was laid off from his first job in that mail room for the Daitokuji Financial Group.  
He frowned as his hearing faded out again. He wished he had shot Myles when he started to scream like a little school girl. After his hearing came back, he heard laughter, a horrible, demonic laughter. Craig immediately recognized where he had heard it from before. He then turned and followed the sound down the hall. _From the Chem Lab,_ he thought.  
As he poked his head through the lab's door, he saw the little wench, B-ko, holding a bottle of something and laughing uncontrollably at...nothing? She stopped suddenly, as if she knew that she were being watched. Craig walked into the lab and slammed the door behind him.  
  
B-ko got control of herself and was startled by the sound of the lab's door slamming shut. She swung around to see a young man standing there with his arms crossed against his chest and leaning against the lab counter. Craig was wearing the same cold expression he had given her the other day.  
"How long have you been standing there?" she demanded.  
"[Long enough to know that you are one fuckin' loony bitch,]" he replied in English. _Ooooh! Good one, Craig. Piss her off some more! Call her a bovine debutante again...SHADDAP!!!_  
"What did you say?"  
"[I said that you are a loony fuckin' bit--!]" Craig was interrupted as a bottle of Nitro Glycerin flew by him, missing him by inches. The wall behind him exploded. The force of the blast knocked some chemicals over and caused them to catch fire.  
"[I can speak your worthless language, also!]" she yelled in English, rather fluently. Her anger turned to query, if only for a moment. _This is the only man ever to act this way towards me. My own father would even cater to my waton desires._ "I want to know something before I kill you," she said.  
"Ooo, I'm scared. What the hell do you want?"  
"Are you gay or something?"  
"NANI!?!"  
"Answer me!"  
"Figure it out for yourself, bitch!"  
"DIE!" With that, B-ko hurled the bottle of sulfuric acid at Craig. He was able to duck. Unfortunately, as the bottle slammed into the cabinet behind him, it began to eat away at it and the counter below. A bottle of iodine fell out of the cabinet and next to the flames. The bottle exploded, releasing its hazardous vaoprs.  
"SHIT!" Craig yelled, covering his mouth and nose. B-ko tore her dress away revealing her Akagiyama 23. "Akagiyma Missiles!!!!!" she screamed. The blast knocked over a case of Nitro Glycerin and Craig into the next lab over. Craig caught a glimpse of the nitro heading for the floor and scrambled for safety as more missiles flew at him. The lab exploded, taking what was left of the science building with it.  
Craig stood up and looked around. B-ko was trapped under some rubble and looked like she had been knocked unconscious. _I should just fucking leave her there... FUCK IT!!!_ Craig ran over to the unconscious girl and saw that the face plate to whatever outfit she was wearing was cracked.  
"Damn, she fills that out nicely..." Craig got a hold of himself and ripped a sleeve off of the shirt he wore and tied it across B-ko's mouth and nose. He then hefted her up and then bolted for the medical building.  
* * *  
"Look that the pretty colors, A-ko!" C-ko said, pointing at the sky, as it looked like the gods themselves had set it aflame. A-ko and C-ko had stopped at the cafeteria when they had heard the earth-shaking explosion over on the other side of the campus. It was soon followed by the reddening of the sky. She then heard someone yelling and looked over in that general direction. A young man wearing a leather trench coat was carrying a lavender-haired girl in what looked like the Akagiyama 23. _Have I seen him before? Yes, that's Myles' friend, I think. Who's that he's carrying? Is that...no...B-ko?_ DUH!  
"Get out the way! I've got an emergency here!" Craig yelled. He then ran past A-ko, C-ko and Myles who was hiding in a bush with a spy camera. The medical building was strategically placed between the cafeteria and the Culinary Arts building. Craig ran right in and straight into the doctor's office.  
"Doctor!" Craig yelled, gasping for air. "DOCTOR McCOY!" Craig laid B-ko on a stretcher as the good doctor came out of his back office. He looked from Craig to the girl on the stretcher.  
"My GOD, man!" he exclaimed. "What the hell happened?" His voice was slightly gravelly.  
"An explosion in the science building, she was caught underneath the rubbled when the chemistry lab went up."  
"Alright. I've got to get her stabilized. Get me a hypospray and my tricorder."  
"Dammit, McCoy! I'm a student, not a nurse!" Craig said. Dr.McCoy stood there for a moment and looked at him.  
"That's my line you know... It's on the counter behind you!" Craig turned around to hand him the instruments he requested.  
"If you don't mind, doctor. I've really got to get going."  
"Go ahead. Your girlfriend here will be fine. See you later, Craig."  
"But, she's not my...never mind," he said, as the doctor loaded the stretcher into an ambulance that was on standby. Craig turned and left the medical building.  
Craig knew Dr. McCoy fairly well. When he first came to the university, he and Myles were constantly getting into fights with the upperclassmen, unfortunately for the upperclassmen, they had never come across an American with a street-smart attitude with a temper to match and an Irishman that knew Kalindo. Craig and Myles would end up with stitches at most, while the upperclassmen were in far worse shape...or shapes... Except there was the time that Myles ended up with a broken nose. That was when he got in Craig's way.  
The upperclassmen began to respect the two of freshmen as their own, shortly there after. Craig and Myles were invited to join fraternities but were both agaist the idea and then started their own. The two of them quickly made a name for themselves among the university's legends.  
Craig looked up toward the sky. The sky was beginning to clear up. _Fire fighters must be here already,_ he thought. _Oh well, I guess that's one way to cancel my science classes for this month._ Craig laughed to himself and entered the cafeteria.  
* * *  
Over in the Culinary Arts building, Room 268...  
Myles, A-ko and C-ko sat down for a nice hour and a half long class on Understanding Pancakes 101. Most of the students were there but were all talking about the same thing, the explosion in the science building.  
"I wonder what happened," C-ko said.  
"It's obvious to me," A-ko replied. "B-ko got a little overzealous and destroyed the place."  
_Actually, lass, I t'ink Craig may 'ave 'ad a hand in it than B-ko...although, who knows,_ Myles thought. A-ko had asked for him to sit next to her and C-ko again. For Myles, this was a dream come true, even if he almost died from blood-loss. _Damn nose bleeds..._  
The instructor entered the classroom carrying a spatula in one hand and a frying pan in the other. He wore a white chef's apron and a white chef's hat. His brown eyebrows were as this as his mustache and covered his eyes. He stood up to the counter in front of the classroom and began his lecture.  
"Bjornmin schorgin, jormin virgin...gooten tite!" he said, in what appeared to be Swedish. A-ko and Myles looked at each other. Neither one of them were paying any attention on the first day of that class. A-ko was too busy not believing that she had taken that class, while Myles was too busy drooling over A-ko.  
"I still can't believe I took this class..." she muttered.  
"What'd ye take it fer then, lass?" Myles asked.  
"Her," she replied, pointing over to her best friend who appeared to be taking comprehensive notes and seemed to understand what it was the instructor was saying. "How 'bout you?"  
"Uh...er..." _Go on lad, tell 'er!_ "I took it because ye--"  
"SHH!" C-ko interrupted, cutting off Myles' response. Myles swallowed hard and sighed. He turned to face the front of the class, to watch as the instructor babbled on unintelligibly, swinging his spatula and frying pan through the air.  
"Dorgin merjin viorgin. Di svergin dergin borjin," he continued. Myles was trying to decipher what the instructor was saying, he wondered if any of the other students were having the same difficulty as he was. He looked about and saw only A-ko had a perplexed look on her face. Myles smiled and began to doodle in his notebook.  
_I can't believe this,_ A-ko thought. _I'm actually going to have to ask C-ko for notes. Am I the only one who doesn't understand what this asshole's saying?_ A-ko looked over Myles' shoulder to see what notes he was taking. It looked as if he was attempting to draw manga, but was failing miserably. _Hmm, he takes notes just like C-ko does in all her other classes. They're perfect for each other!_ She smiled to herself at how well of a match-maker she had turned out to be. _Now if I could match someone up with me..._ Also, C-ko seemed to have taken to him pretty good...treating him as if he was just there, but still. Now if she could just get the two of them alone for a while, by themselves.  
After a half hour, Myles and A-ko had both fallen asleep. Myles was awakened by a frying pan smacking him in the face. A-ko was awakened by the sound of Myles hitting the floor beside her and the instructor unitelligibly bitching them out. Myles got up, blushing. Once again, he had just made an ass of himself in front of the love of his life.  
After the class was over, Myles got up the balls to ask A-ko when the date was. When A-ko and C-ko had stood up, he turned to A-ko. "Um...A-ko..." he started. A-ko looked at him and smiled. Myles became unglued. "Um...well...I...uh...that is...I was...umm...wondering...when...ah...er...uh...hrk! Ugh!" Myles began to bleed from the nose again and passed out onto the floor. A-ko and C-ko looked at him and then at each other.  
"C'mon, A-ko. Let's go!" C-ko said, impatiently, pulling her friend's arm.  
"But..." A-ko protested, but was literally dragged out of the classroom by C-ko. For the next three hours, Myles lay unconscious on the floor of classroom 268.  
  
Chapter 6a (continued): The alien strikes  
  
Across Graviton City, in the Earth Defense Force's Headquarters, Director General Yashida sat in his command seat and watched the monitor. The monitor showed the radar. On the radar was a small blip heading toward a larger blip. The small blip was the Alpha Cygni ship. The larger one was the Jupiter outpost, Regula One. The screen changed from the radar display to an image of two young, pert women frantically licking at each other's vaginas.  
"Private McNichol! That will be enough, this isn't a porno theater," the Director said. The private quickly changed the display to what it was supposed to be. The image on the screen was of Jupiter. It was from on of Regula One's exterior cameras. In the upper left corner, a minuet silvery glimmer could be seen, moving towards the station.  
* * *  
General Crix Madine sat in his command chair, watching the monitor. It was the same image that Director General Yashida was viewing some 628,320,000 kilometers away on Earth. On a smaller screen, that was actually attached to the command chair, was the face of the Director himself.  
"General Madine, you have my green light. Proceed when ready," he said. "I'll be monitoring the performance."  
"HAI!" Madine said, saluting the image of the Director General as it snapped off. He stood up and watched the monitor some more. "Lieutenant, how much longer before the bogey is within relavent strike range?"  
"ETA; five point seven minutes for station range. She's in fighter strike range now, if were to release them, sir," she replied. Madine stared at the screen for a breath more. He then turned and struck a dramatic pose, pointing his finger towards the observation window.  
"Scramble the fighters! Red alert! We strike at once!" he yelled.  
* * *  
The alarm sounded and all of the fighter pilots scrambled to get into their flight suits. Aside from the training manuevers that they had to practice, this had been the only form of action they had seen since being stationed there. Regula One was built immediately after the Alpha Cygni fleet had left, so there had been absolutely no threat to Earth...until now.  
"Hey! I hear the entire fleet has come back!" One of them said, jumping into his flight suit.  
"Are you kidding? Why the hell would they send the whole fleet back here? They've got their lost princess didn't they?" Another replied.  
"Alright, men!" a tall dark-haired man shouted as he stood up on one of the benches in the locker room. "This shouldn't be too hard of a mission. It's just one tiny craft. And we believe it's a shuttle of some sort, so we shouldn't have any problems."  
"But, Captain Darklighter! Why are they sending us all out to kill on small craft?"  
"Because its an Alpha Cygni dyke! And we will never underestimate the Alpha Cygni again! Do I make myself clear?"  
"HAI!" the crew shouted in unision. Biggs Darklighter had always dreamed of being a fighter pilot ever since he was a child growing up in the deserts of Arizona. After the first alien invasion, he joined the Earth Defense Force and quickly made a name for himself and a rank. After the second invasion, he and his crew were the first selected to be stationed out on Regula One. And now, he was not going to let them regret that decision, or die trying.  
The entire Regula One fleet were in their ships and ready for launch within minutes. The ships were already prepped and ready to go and then towed to the main launch bay. Captain Darklighter secured his helmet as his ship launched out towards spacce and he felt the adrenaline running through his viens like fire. He punched the accelerator and was well on his way to be the first to intercept the Alpha Cygni ship.  
* * *  
The alarm rang out from the cockpit of the shuttle, awaking Liza out of a stupor. She wiped the drowsiness from her eyes and pulled the vibrator from her dripping hole. She ran over to the cockpit and plunked herself in the pilot's seat. She did a quick diagnostics check and realized that she had run the ship's systems down. _Dammit! I should have made sure I had enough energy to run my pleasure drone and keep this heap of space shit going enough to make it to Earth and back._ She checked the radar and saw the an entire fleet of Earth fighters were moving in to intercept her.  
"SHIT!" she yelled. "Computer! Power up all offensive weaponry and maximize shields! Cut speed to fighter manueverability and keep auxiliary systems on stand by!" The computer complied as she took the controls in her hands. Gripping the flight stick and gently ran her thumbs over the trigger buttons. She looked out the cockpit window and could already make out what the fighters generally looked like.  
They were airplane-like in form, only with larger thrusters on either side of the ship. A few of the fighters had what looked like a larger cannon on the underside of the ship. Her communication system rang out. She quickly slammed her fist on the receive button.  
"Unidentified Alpha Cygni vessel," a male voice called out. "This is General Crix Madine of the Earth Defense Force Jupiter Outpost, Regula One. Explain your mission or be fired upon."  
"This is Major Liza of the Alpha Cygni Royal Fleet, I don't owe you an explanation of anything," she replied. "Now get those tin cans out of my way or face the consequences!"  
* * *  
"Captain Darklighter...fire at will, the Alpha Cygni is here for hostilities and we're sure as hell going to give them to her," Madine's voice said through Biggs' comlink.  
"Alright ya pussies! You heard the man! Lock S-foils in attack position! Open fire once you have the fucking dyke in your targeting sensors!" Biggs yelled, as he powered up his weapons systems to maximum power. The Alpha Cygni shuttle was now in his targeting range. Biggs grinned as his computer auto-targeted the small alien ship. The display flashed red, signaling the okay to attack. Biggs pressed the trigger and the space around him was set ablaze.  
* * *  
Liza had already had four fighters targeted when they had entered her firing range. She pressed her trigger and the lead fighter exploded in a fury. She should have timed that better though, at just the nano-second that she opened fire, so did her target, letting loose two heat-seeking missles, plunging through space toward her.  
Liza dodged the attack and flew into the interceptors' net. Their own leader's missles followed her in, taking out two more fighters for her. Her cockpit began to light up as the laser fire from the fighters spat past her and the alarms from the fuel systems flashed, letting her know that the auxiliary systems had been turned on. _One chance,_ she thought. _I'll have to break through this swarm and break into the hive itself._ She pulled back on the stick pointing the shuttle straight up. She flipped the shuttle around and dove back into the swarm of fighters. Three more of the fighters collided, one that had followed her maneuver and hit another that got in the way and another that was hit by the wreckage.  
"Heh. Six down," she said, checking her radar. "Shit! Forty-four more to go!" She began to run through her training exercises that she had gone through when the odds were against her. She thought about her own experiences with the attacking Chaos Order fleet that had foolishly tried to annex the Apha Cygni into their Empire. She had flown a more maneuverable fighter in all scenarios, and his shuttle was definitely no fighter. Hell, it was not even as maneuverable as a drop-ship.  
She pulled left on the stick, causing the shuttle to barrel roll. Four more ships exploded. _Stupid Earthlings...and such an inferior sex too._ An overzealous pilot tried to take advantage of Liza's stunt, but only succeeded in destroying two of his own teammates. The other two collided when one of them followed her, and caused his ship to spin out of control and into his wingman. Another alarm rang out, the hull stability alarm. "Shit! No more fancy maneuvers, or else I'll be sucking vaccum," she mumbled. "Well, now is as good of a time as any to make a run for the station." She ran her scans of the station and found two open docking bays, the main and a minor one four levels down. "Stupid fucking Earthings."  
Liza jagged the shuttle back and forth to avoid the fire from the fighters and the space station. Fortunately for her, the people who were firing at her from the space station must have gone to the same school as the morons in the fighters. Missles suddenly barreled down on her from the station. She hoped she would be able to pull off at least one more barrel roll without having the ship tear itself apart. Liza yanked the flight stick to the right, the shuttle rolled again. The missle barrage soared past her and into the fighters behind her. The shuttle began to buck and rock as the computer wailed on. Hull breach. She quickly ejected her energy core and dove for cover as her shuttle crash landed in the main docking bay of Regula One.  
After the shuttle came to a halt, Liza grabbed what little clothing and rations she had brought with her and ran out of the shuttle, breasts bouncing freely. With a fierce explosion that rocked Regula One off its axis and out of its orbit, the shuttle blew up. Sirens and alarms screamed all around her. The docking bay had lost artificial gravity and the magnetic force shield that kept the vacuum of space at bay, was starting to dissipate. Liza quickly threw her tight blue pants and red halter top on and ran for the nearest door. Locked. She gripped the side of the door and pulled the door off its hinges. She turned and threw the door at some oncoming soldiers.  
_Strange,_ she thought. _They weren't firing on me._ She soon found out why, one of the alarms that was ringing out was for emergency evacuation. Her little stunt must have done more damage than she thought...that and the fact the ship exploded shortly there after probably helped it along. She looked at the map of the station on the wall and judged that her best bet for getting off the station alive was in a small docking bay located on the top of the station.  
* * *  
General Crix Madine had been killed in the explosion when the bridge of the station went up after the alien shuttle had crashed into the main docking bay below it. Fortunately for Daley Wong, he knew that the General had a small one-man craft in a private docking bay so that the General could escape in just such emergencies. Daley was the General's Aide since before they had both been stationed on the Jupiter outpost. Madine and Daley had become good friends and Madine would set him up with some of the cute rookies to "show them the 'perks' of Regula One". That was one of the "perks" for Daley, of course.  
Daley punched in the General's private security access code and the airlock door swung open. He quickly ran over to a small terminal and punched in the proper clearance codes and sent out the distress signals. The small ship in the hangar was the only long-range ship on the entire station, excluding the shuttles that were destroyed in the explosion. The officers on board were going to have to sit in the escape pods until the Earth Defense Force was able to get a ship out to them.  
Daley started for the ship until he heard a commanding female voice behind him. He turned quickly to see the most gorgeous, blond Amozon-goddess of a woman standing in the airlock doorway. She was wearing a low-cut halter top and a pair of the tightest blue pants he had ever had the pleasure of seeing a woman in...and she filled it out as if she had been poured into them.  
"Great...another red-head," she mumbled. "That ship's mine!" Daley produced his standard-issue blaster and fired on the blond Amozon.  
"Like hell!" he exclaimed. Moving with the speed and grace of lightning, the blond woman was in Daley's face before he even knew what was going on. She pressed Daley to the wall by his throat, her massive strength forcing his windpipe shut. She stopped momentarily. Her cool-gray eyes looked into Daley's violet eyes. She smiled and reliquished her grip.  
"I'm Liza," she said, setting Daley back down on the floor, watching him gasp for air.  
"I'm...ulp!" he was interrupted as Liza lifted him and kissed him on the lips, looking in his eyes again.  
"I've always had a thing for red-heads," she said, coolly. Liza reached down and pulled off her halter top. As her breasts bounced free, Daley stared in wide wonderment. He had never seen breasts that large before. Daley leaned forward and sucked on one pink nipple, while kneading the other breast. Liza gasped. She stood Daley up and then used her impressive strength to rip off all of Daley's clothes. Liza had never had sex with a man before, there was a reason for that of course, he entire race was female... _Aw, how hard can it be?_ she thought.  
By instinct, Liza knelt before Daley and took his cock into her mouth. Daley threw his head back and swallowed. _Damn, she's good! What sucking power!_ he thought. Liza felt Daley's cock getting harder and harder the more she sucked him. She then stood up and removed her pants. She sat on the stool in front of the terminal in front of the computer council. Daley knelt in front of her and began to lick at Liza's sex. As he sucked on her clitoris, he reached up and began to knead her breasts again. Liza leaned back onto the council and smiled. _Not bad for an Earthling...and a male at that!_ Daley then inserted his index and middle finger into her dripping vagina and slowly took them out, liking Liza's love juices off of them.  
Daley then stood up and parted Liza's pubic lips and inserted himself into her. Liza gasped. Aside from her phalluses, she had never felt a sensation like that before. He swiftly moved in and out of her, thrusting his pelvis towards Liza's. She began to move rhythmically with his thrusts, giving them both more sensations. She then gripped his hips, forcing him to penetrate her deeper. With a few more thrusts, Liza came. Daley pulled out of her. He was slightly freaked by the fact that her love hole tightened as she came, almost uncomfortably.  
Liza panted and then looked at Daley's still hard penis. She then looked at the computer terminal and saw that there would no longer be a space station in a matter of minutes. She stood up and threw Daley onto the stool. She knelt before him and then quickly began to pump his throbbing sex. Daley's face contorted as he was getting ready to ejaculate. Just as he was about to come, Liza tightened her grip and Daley's cock exploded into a stringy, bloody pulp. She stood up, kissed Daley on the lips and then wiped the blood and sperm mixture on his chest. She smiled, picked up her clothes and walked over to the waiting ship. Daley sat on the stool, for some reason, he could not feel a thing from the waist down. He felt undulation, but could not feel anything from what had given him that feeling.  
"Wha-what did you do to me?" he asked, watching Liza quickley get dressed and get into the cockpit of the small craft. She turned and smiled again.  
"A little something I picked up...I really do have a thing for red-heads, you know..." You know the rest. Daley looked down to see nothing but broken flesh, viens, and a lot of blood where his penis should have been. Liza had jumped into the ship and opened the docking bay's doors. Everything not bolted down in the small docking bay, quickly flew out into the vacuum of space.  
  
In space, they say that no one can hear you scream...but for the sake of comedy, we'll let this one slide... Daley had tears streaming down his face as the feeling below the waist slowly began to return to him. Holding the remains of what was once his manhood, Daley began to scream as he flew out into the vast space. Liza began to laugh as she saw the man fly past her cockpit window, gasping for air, screaming and still clutching what was left of his cock.  
Liza piloted the ship out of the small docking bay as another explosion was triggered within the station, sending it into planetfall towards Jupiter. The tiny craft rocked as Liza powered up the thrusters and aimed it for Earth. According to the readouts, she would make her destination in less than two weeks. _Damn Earth piece of shit!_ The computer automatically configured the proper codes and then shot itself into warp speed toward Earth.  
* * *  
Meanwhile on Earth...  
Director General Lawerence Yashida punched in a code for the authorization to pick up any and all survivors from the disaster. Hopefully, they would be able to last a week until they got there. He then watched the monitor again. It was an exterior shot from one of Regula One's still-functional cameras. It showed Juptier's atmosphere getting closer and closer. Another explosion. The camera winked out. Yashida turned and took a drink from the counter. He gulped it down the rest of the bourbon and went to pour himself more.  
He punched another code in and the monitor showed damage estimates and survivor probabilities. Another image flashed onto the screen. The radar from the station was still active. A tiny craft leaving the station and then heading toward Earth at warp speed. Yashida dropped his drink. Glass shattered on the floor, spewing ice, glass and bourbon everywhere.  
"We're fucked..."  
  
Chapter 6b: Here we go again... or The Cameo Chapter From Hell Continues!  
Friday:  
The first week of college was over for the majority of the students at G.U.U.C. A-ko woke with a start, no thanks to C-ko. She had woken her up early, they were supposed to go to town and shop for some new "undergarnements".  
"C-ko, leemealone!" she mumbled, turning her face into her pillow.  
"C'mon A-ko!" C-ko whined. "You promised we'd go to the mall today!" She tugged at her friend's bed sheet. A-ko rolled over to face her best friend.  
"Alllllright..." she sighed. "Juz' lemme wake up sommme...Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...."  
"A-KO!" C-ko screamed into her ear. A-ko flew out of bed and clung to the ceiling, shaking. She was definitely awake, now. Her eyes were wide and she dug her finger and toenails into the ceiling. Realizing what happened and the fact that gravity has an affect on even anime characters, especially when they realize that they cannot defy gravity, A-ko slammed into the floor with a thud loud enough to wake up the entire campus.  
"OWWW!!" she yelled. C-ko looked down at A-ko and smiled at her. She then stuck her hand out to help her friend up off the floor. A-ko got up and tussled her hair around. She turned around and walked into the bathroom with C-ko following closely behind her. A-ko closed the door. With a sudden yell, the bathroom door burst open and C-ko went skidding out on her butt, followed by the bathroom door being slammed shut again.  
"Tee hee, she's such a tease," C-ko giggled, still seated on the floor.  
* * *  
B-ko had fully recovered from her "incident" in the science lab relatively quickly. Good thing for her, her father is Hikaru Daitokuji. Otherwise, she might still be in that God-awful hospital, getting the same treatments as the "average" patients got. She shuddered at the thought. The doctor that had rushed her to the hospital had told her what had happened and that a young man by the name of Craig Vincent had saved her life. She thought for a moment as to whom it may have been. The name was certainly American. _No...it couldn't be...could it? Why would *he* save my life?_ B-ko walked over to her computer terminal and brought up the student records. She typed in the name. A small image of the young man appeared, with his stats to the left of it. A list of his acheivements and other various "incidents" were listed under the image.  
She shut off the computer and then sat back. She then got up and looked out the window that overlooked the campus. She looked in the direction of the boys' dormitory. She would have to repay him...some how...Daitokuji-style... B-ko allowed herself a smile at the thought. B-ko changed her focus and saw her reflection in the window. Behind her was Ine.  
"You called, Mistress?" she asked.  
"Yes, I want you and Mari to follow A-ko and C-ko to the mall today," she replied, not turning from the window. "And tell Ume and Asa that I want them to follow Upperclassmen Vincent around for today only. Tell them I want to know how he thinks, that's how comprehensive I want their report to be."  
"Hai," Ine replied.  
"Is there something you want to say to me?" B-ko asked, still facing the window.  
"Well, Mistress. I...that is, we are starting to worry about you. I was thinking that going to the mall with us may be good for you."  
"I don't," B-ko retorted, flatly. She stood still for a moment, and then swung around so fast that Ine jumped back. "My vexation is beyond your comprehension! It's not a matter of health, it's a matter of love and honor! C-ko is the matter of love, and Mr. Vincent is the matter of honor! I will have my revenge against both him and A-ko before this term is over...THIS I SWEAR ON MY FAMILY NAME!!!" B-ko stood clutching her right fist over her left breast and panted slightly. _Damn, I've been getting too excitable lately. I'll have to go see Tony after I'm alone._ B-ko refrained her smile. "You may leave."  
"Hai," Ine said, bowing before B-ko and then slowly backing out of the room.  
* * *  
A shadowed, shapely figure stood in a lit doorway. The woman was certainly well endowed and was obviously wearing either a tight outfit or nothing at all. Myles was standing in front of the shapely figure, arms outstretched. The shadowy figure came into the light, revealing a sensuous red-haired girl, wearing a tight black leather outfit that fit her perfectly. It was A-ko.  
A-ko turned to Myles and ran into his open arms. When they reached each other, they embraced. Holding each other tightly. Myles looked into A-ko's hazel-brown eyes. She smiled and leaned into him. Their lips met as they began a long, sensuous kiss. Myles then...  
...woke up. Craig had kick-started the television and sat down. Myles got out of his bed, growling. He walked over to Craig and looked him in the eyes. Craig was obviously confused.  
"I don't like ye," he said, tonelessly. He then pushed past his friend and went straight into the bathroom. Craig looked over to Kei, who was still comatose because of the current condition of his bike. He then shrugged, tuned the TV and got an American cartoon in. It was "Animaniacs", he realized.  
"DAMMIT! I don't see the show since I leave Chicago and it's the same fuckin' episode that I saw when I left!" he muttered. He flipped through the rest of the channels and then sighed. "Fuck. Two hundred and seventy-some channels, and there ain't a damn thing on." He got up and shut the TV down. He decided to go to the cafeteria and get some "food". IF you want to call it that. Myles came out of the bathroom, drying his hair.  
"Hey, you didn't use all the hot water, did you?" Craig asked.  
"Nay, I took a cold shower," Myles mumbled.  
"Wanna go get some 'food' from the cafeteria?"  
"Nah."  
"Looks like A-ko's going," he replied, looking out the window. He then looked down to see Myles running in the direction of the cafeteria, wearing only his bathrobe and a towel on his head. Craig shook his head and then left the room to check the mail.  
After Craig had left, Kei finally snapped out of his catatonic state and looked at his what was once his bike. He then dropped to his knees and began to sob uncontrollably. He then got up and decided to take a shower. He would soon avenge his poor lost Harley, and Myles and Craig would pay dearly.  
Craig walked back into his dorm room, carrying a rather large-looking box with him. He set the box on his bed and then wiped his hands off. Reading the return address, he smiled. Myles burst into the room, now only wearing a towel. Not a pretty sight, folks. Craig turned around and looked at his half-naked friend.  
"What the hell happened to you?" he asked, averting his eyes.  
"Who the hell cares! We're gooin' ti the mall, me friend," Myles replied, bursting with excitement.  
"Eh?"  
"Aye, we're goin' ti the mall! I overheard me lass and her friend say that, after breakfast, they were goin' into town to shop. I want ye to offer her a ride!"  
"In what? My foot? You totaled my car last month, remember? If you don't I'm gonna kick your ass from here back to Ireland. It *was* your fuckin' fault..."  
"Aye, aye. I thought that maybe ye'd gotten it back by now."  
"No. I did get my bi-annual care package from my cousin in Chicago, though." Myles looked up with a glimmer of some hope. "No car..." Myles frowned.  
"What'd she send ye?" Craig whipped out his switch blade and opened the box. He removed some of the packing foam and began to sift through the box's contents.  
"Heh. The usual stash of booze. A couple movies, some CD's. A pair of sunglasses...cool... A few other things and...cute, Ral...a box of condoms..." Myles laughed as Craig held up the box marked Trojan Condoms Double-lubbed and ribbed. Craig pulled out a note that was in the box and read it over. He laughed and then stuck it back in the box. He then set the entire box into his foot locker and then locked it. "So, when to we leave?"  
"How're we supposed to get there?" Myles mumbled.  
"Take the bus, ya putz..."  
* * *  
Graviton City's Eastside Mall was the biggest in Graviton City. Another bonus was that is was the closest to the University and three high schools. Needless to say the mall was constantly packed. Following the American's concept of one huge building with hundreds of stores within it, the mall was one of the first places constructed after the meteor smacked into Graviton City eighteen years ago. This was to boost the economy and of course, increase tourism. People from all over Graviton City...for that matter, Japan, come to the mall to shop at the three hundred plus stores. It has been said that it would take the average shopper at least a week to visit all of the stores in it. Fortunately for A-ko and C-ko, they are *far* from average shoppers, for they are teenage mallrats...  
"Where do you wanna go first, A-ko?" C-ko asked, cheerfully, skipping along a row of stores.  
"Let's go visit some clothing stores, I want to make sure that I have enough money to buy my new underwear," she replied. Myles was not too far behind her in the crowd and could make out what she was saying. _Och! Myles, ye bloody maroon! Ye stole all of the poor lass's underwear! What'n the hell's the matter wit'ye?_ A little further back, behind Myles was Ine and Mari, trying to act inconspicuous...or at least as inconspicuous as someone like Mari can ever get. Unfortunately for them, however, they could not hear A-ko and C-ko over the crowd.  
A-ko and C-ko turned into a clothing store that had a large red sign with white lettering on it that read in Japanese; "SALE!!" Myles took two steps toward the store, read the name of it and went crimson. "Shit! I can't go in there!" he muttered. He did a quick look around to see if anyone would see him and then slipped into the store. Mari and Ine walked up to the entrance of the store and then entered themselves.  
A-ko turned to look at the mannequins that were standing in the window to see if there were any outfits that she would like to get. She had conned her father into letting her have his credit card before she left for college. She was able to buy anything that the mall had to offer her, but she felt a sort of responsibilty towards the card, thinking that it would be wrong for her to charge the card up to its limits.  
A-ko quickly got a hold of herself. _CHAAAAAAAARRRRRRGE IT!!!!_ she thought. She then looked to see if an outfit that a mannequin had on was in her size. She looked on some of the racks and saw that the outfit she liked was nowhere to be found.  
"Can I help you, Misth?" a high-pitched, male voice called from behind her. A-ko turned around to see a man in a pink vest with a matching pink beret and tiger-striped stretch pants stood before her. A-ko thought that his build was rather feminine for a man. "I'm Melba," he said, in a queerish voice. "Can I help you find anything?" A-ko almost laughed out loud at the "man's" mannerisms. She brought herself under control.  
"Uh, yes," A-ko replied. "I liked the outfit on this mannequin here and I was wondering if you had any others in stock."  
"Hmm, exthellent choisth," he said, nymphishly gesturing at the mannequin A-ko was inquiring about. "Alasth, I haven't stheen thisth outfit before. If you like, I could find out the sthizthe on thisth one for you. I'd sthay it'sth about your sthizthe." A-ko smiled.  
"Sure, I'd like that," she replied. "I'll be over there in the undergarnments section."  
"Okay, I'll be with you in a moment." A-ko turned and walked over to the undergarnment section of the store where C-ko was already looking. Melba walked up onto the display and grabbed the mannequin that had the outfit A-ko liked. "Mmm, mmm, mmmmmm. Thisth one'sth justht stho life-like," he muttered, feeling the mannequin out. When he reached the mannequin's crotch, Myles broke free of Melba's grip and slugged him in the gut.  
"[Ye bloody fucking FAGGOT!!!]" he yelled in Irish, his brogue thicker than usual. As Melba went down, Myles jumped off the display and picked Melba up off the floor, kneeing him in the groin and then pummelling him until he lay unconscious on the floor. Myles removed the dress that was covering his actual clothing that's why the outfit looked different, and left the store in a flash, forgetting to remove the wig that he had on.  
Among the real mannequins, Mari and Ine looked at the unconscious sales associate on the floor nervously. They then looked to watch one-another as Myles went running out of the store.  
Over by the undergarnments, C-ko was displaying some underwear for A-ko. Some were typical "cutesy" C-ko-style underwear one's with the odd colored fuzzy aminals on them, and others were a silky, see-through-style. A-ko was blushing profusely as she shouted her suggestions loud enough for everyone in the mall to hear them. A-ko decided to do with some of the typical white cotton panties and no-frills bras, except for the little pink bows in the center...  
After a few minutes of browsing and looking around, A-ko was ready to leave. She looked to see where Melba had gone to. She walked up to the register and set her purchases down on the counter. A young red-haired girl walked over to her.  
"Are you all set?" she asked.  
"Um, no. One of the salesmen, Melba, I think, was supposed to get an outfit from one of the mannequins in the window," A-ko replied, looking over to the display window. "But, I don't see the mannequin over there now." The girl behind the counter shifted nervously.  
"Um, well, someone beat the shit out of poor Melba. When he came to, he kept mumbling something about the mannequin coming to life and beating him up."  
"That's horrible!" A-ko exclaimed, astonished. "Who would do such a thing?"  
"Well, like I said, he said it was the mannequin that had your outfit on it." The cashier then smiled at A-ko. "So, will this be all, then?"  
"Uh...I guess so..."  
* * *  
Craig walked into a gun shop and began to browse. While looking at a display case, he saw the reflection of two girls standing not too far behind him. One had a micro-vid-cam in her hand. Craig studied the images in the window for a moment and then began to think where he had seen them before. He quickly swung around and the two girls vanished as if they were never there. Craig laughed to himself and then contiued on with his browsing.  
Ume shoved Asa into the crowd the minute she saw their subject begin to turn. _That was close,_ she thought. Asa got her bearings and then began to re-focus her camera on Craig. He was now talking to someone behind the counter, looking at something in the display. Asa flipped on a switch to filter out the noise from the crowd. The converstation came in perfectly. Asa was pleased with herself and the equipment she had been granted for the mission.  
  
Man:Oy, Craig, you gonna buy anything today, or are you just going to drool again?  
Craig:Funny, Kaneda, real funny. Maybe if your prices were a little more competitive.  
  
Craig pointed to something in the display case.  
  
Kaneda(irked):What're you talkin' about? I'm the only gun shop in the mall, and for that matter, I've got the best prices in Graviton City.  
Craig:My cousin used to own a gun shop before her newest situation, and these prices are outrageous compared to hers and to what she could get me now.  
Kaneda:Where was her gun shop?  
Craig:Chicago.  
Kaneda:Feh, with all of the taxes, customs fees and shipping fares, her "deals" are probably ten times more than mine.  
Craig (snorts):Guess again. Your Smith and Wesson M-19 (6") here, she could get me one for three hundred less...at least. And that *includes* all of the above. Lemme see that one there.  
Kaneda: Aw, c'mon! Three hundred *less*? You've *got* to be yankin' me.  
  
Kaneda pulled a Desert Eagle (Isreal, Gas recoil)Special chambered for the .44 Magnum and handed it to Craig who checked the cylinder and cleanliness.  
  
Craig:Nope. Where'd you pick this one up?  
Kaneda:Got it at a Tokyo gun shop that went out of business.  
Craig:Feh. You'd think in Tokyo, they'd all stay in business.  
Kaneda:Naw, it's those AD Police that're causing the slump. They're actually doing a good job over there.  
Craig:Got my special order?  
Kaneda:Yup. [Pulling a box out from behing the counter.] Did these myself. Don't know what you expect to use Hot Loaded .44 Magnum Armor-piercing bullets in.  
Craig [pulling open his coat]:This.  
Kaneda [eyes wide]:Oh my! That's a--  
  
Craig covered Kaneda's mouth and shhed him. They then wrote a few things back and forth on a notepad. Asa began to sweat profusely.  
"What does he need ammo for?" she wondered out loud.  
"He builds mecha just like B-ko, maybe that's what it's for?"  
"Hmm." Craig handed Kaneda a credit chip, collected the case of bullets into a shopping bag and walked out of the gun shop. Asa was not sure what to think. Other than that she was certainly scared of Upperclassman Vincent now more than ever.  
  
Chapter 6b: Concluded  
  
A-ko and C-ko had gone to about four more stores before Myles had finally felt that he could follow them into one again. He noticed that two girls were following them around like he was and was certainly getting annoyed by it.  
A-ko had gotten enough underwear to last her for her entire college career...some were a little more "intimate" than others. Now she just wanted to get some new outfits. Unfortunately, not too many went with her arm-bands, but she had promised her parents after the last time she took them off, that she would never do it again, unless she *had* to, and the sake of fashion was not one of those circumstances. She found that earth-tones seemed to work well wtih them...and of course, black. She decided that since it was becoming fall, she should get darker colored clothes anyhow. And after a week of wearing blue jeans, she was beginning to like the feel of them, even though she usually wore loose, comfortable clothes. The best part was, she would never have to wear a school uniform anymore. C-ko came trotting over to A-ko with a very small and tight black dress.  
"Try this one, A-ko!" she said, holding it up. A-ko took it from C-ko's hands and looked at it.  
"Um, C-ko...I don't think it's my size," she replied.  
"Sure it is! That's what the tag says."  
"Then why is it so...small..."  
"Just try it on," C-ko said, pushing her friend toward the dressing room. Myles stood by a rack of clothes, drooling. _I should 'ave brought a bloody camera! Dammit Myles, what'n the hell's the matter wit'ye?_ Myles scolded himself mentally.  
A-ko came out of the dressing room wearing the outfit that C-ko had chosen for her. A-ko was trying to cover her scantily-clad self.  
"This is embarrassing," she mumbled.  
"Come on, let's see what you look like," C-ko said, pulling A-ko's arms to her sides. A-ko walked in front of the mirror. The dress was low-cut, in that it just barely covered her breasts. It was also high cut, coming no less than nine inches above her knees. Two spaghetti string straps came up over her shoulders. The sides were cut into slits running horizontally along either side of the dress. A-ko, now redder than crimson if that were possible, covered herself again.  
"Knock that off, A-ko!" C-ko scolded. "Be proud of your body! With a body like yours, you *have* to show it off." A-ko was not sure how exactly to take that. She probably would have been at ease if it were anyone but C-ko saying it. Hell, even her own mother would do. But taking advice like that just did not fit somehow. Alas, A-ko did finally feel better about herself and let her arms hang freely to her sides. She did look good, as if we didn't know and the best part was that her arm-bands matched the dress perfectly. The reflection of C-ko practically drooling over her did not seem to help any though.  
Myles could not believe how A-ko looked. A-ko walked back into the dressing room and came back out holding the dress in her hands. She was actually going to buy it! Which meant that Myles would see her in it again! Myles went to follow but slipped on something. He got himself up and felt a little wet. He looked down only to see a puddle of drool the size of the Pacific Ocean on the floor. He brought himself back to reality when he heard someone snickering. He looked up to see who was laughing at him. Except, it was not him that they were laughing at. The two girls that had followed A-ko earlier.  
"I-I can't believe she's actually going *buy* that God-awful thing," Ine laughed. Mari was actually laughing as well. "Di-did you see how it looked on her? Oh, B-ko's gonna have a field-day with this one!"  
Myles felt his ire burn through him. He was going to kill them for that. Myles jumped from behind his hiding place and growled, striking an offensive pose. Ine and Mari jumped back, because of startlement. Mari then towered over Myles and looked down, growling and cracking her knuckles.  
"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" he screamed, running out of the store across the hall and into a sports store. Ine and Mari followed him, only to rush back out, being chased by an enraged Myles wearing football shoulder pads and a hockey helmet, swinging an aluminum baseball bat wildly at them. He chased the girls into a hardware store only to be chased back out by the two girls brandishing axes. They chased him into an electronics store only to rush back out, being chased by Myles with a cattle prod. He chased the girls into a antique shop, only to be chased back out by Ine and Mari swinging broad swords at him. They chased him into the hardware store only to be chased out again by a deranged Myles with an active chain saw. Myles began to laugh demonically as he chased the girls. He stopped suddenly, growling louder than the chain saw, stiriking a dramatic pose. The girls ran down the hall as far and as fast away from him as they possibly could. He then felt hundreds of eyes on him. He turned to the right and revved the chain saw. The people screamed and went about their business. He then turned to the left and revved it again. Those people did the same as the others.  
Myles shut off the chain saw and wiped his brow. A-ko stood off to the side with C-ko hiding behind her. _Good job, ye bloody asshole! Ye've just showed the lass yer true nature...to an extent. What'n the hell's the matter wit'ye?_ A-ko smiled and walked over to Myles, C-ko happily skipping behind her.  
"You're the first one ever to scare off B-ko's goons!" A-ko said. "And you did it for C-ko, didn't you?" Myles dropped the chain saw. _C-KO!?!?!?!_ he shrieked, mentally.  
"N-nae, la--!" he was interrupted as two mall security guards knocked him to the ground and cuffed him. They began to drag him off. "I DID IT FER YEE, LASS!!!" he screamed. A-ko turned to C-ko.  
"You want me to save him?"  
"Let's go do some more shopping."  
"But..." she started, but was literally dragged by C-ko to the next store.  
  
Myles was struggling with the handcuffs as the guards dragged him along the floor.  
"It will be easier on you if you don't put up a struggle," one of them said.  
"But then, we like it when we have an excuse to beat the shit out of punks like you," the other added.  
"And I think that it'll be easier on you both if you let him go," a voice off to the side of them said. The guards looked over to see a young man with unruly brown hair and a leather trench coat standing before them with his hands on his hips revealing that he wore a tee-shirt with an image of a psychotic smiley face on it.  
"Stay out of this, civilian."  
"Ooo, I'm scared. Rent-a-cop's gonna hoit me...shake, shake, chatter...I want my mommy," Craig said sarcastically.  
"Craig! Ye buffoon! Don't be stoopid!" Myles yelled.  
"You want to join your friend here?"  
"No, my friend will be joining me, thank you," Craid said, walking over to the guards. One of the guards drew his side-arm and fired at Craig as he covered himself with his trench coat. Craig went down to the ground and did not get up. The guard walked over to the body and looked down. Craig jumped up off the floor.  
'THAT HURT, ASSHOLE!!" he yelled. The guard jumped back a mile and then took aim at Craig again. "Ooo, that's nice...you know something? MINE'S BIGGER!!" Craig reached into his coat and wiped out a rather large-ish handgun. Craig fired, severing the hand-cuffs off of Myles' wrists. The guards pissed their pants.  
"They don't pay us enough for this!" they screamed as they turned tail and ran down the hallway. "RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!" Craig laughed and then took a deep breath as he put his gun back into his coat.  
"That's what you pulled on the dorm super, wasn't it?" Myles asked, picking himself up off the floor. Craig nodded. "Where'd you get that? Now where'd the lass go? Ye were shot! Where's she at, dammit! Are ye alright? A-KO!! How'd ye survive? WHERE THE 'ELL IS ME A-KO??" Craig lifted his hand up to stop Myles and then shook his coat. The bullet slugs clattered to the ground.  
"Kevlar-leather mesh. My cousin gave it to me when I graduated from high school. Her 'business partner' said it wasn't his style, so she gave it to me as a graduation gift. As for the gun, that's a CZ-75 semi-automatic. They don't make 'em like that anymore. My cousin gave *that* to me for my eighteenth birthday. Okay, your turn, what the hell was that all about? And I don't know where *your* A-ko went."  
"I was defending me lass's honor!" Myles replied, clutching his fist over his chest. He then realized that he was no longer wearing the hand-cuffs. He looked down to see them lying on the floor. He looked at Craig who only sighed.  
"It figures," Craig mumbled.  
* * *  
"I'm hungry, A-ko," C-ko said, as the two girls left yet another store.  
"Let's go get some burgers," A-ko suggested.  
"Okay," C-ko replied. The two friends walked over to the mall's food court. C-ko picked the place, of course. A-ko was not happy about her selection, but did not mind too much. Her first job was at Mod Burgers, but not this branch in particular. It still brought back some memories...bad memories... A-ko walked up to the counter and a young girl with short, blue hair behind it bowed and smiled at her.  
"Welcome to Mod Burger, I'm Akane, how may I help you?" she offered.  
"I'd like two number four combos and..." she started and then turned to C-ko. "What do you want, C-ko?"  
"I'LL HAVE A KIDDIE MEAL WITH A CHOCOLATE SUNDAE AND COLORED SPRINKLES AND A COLA TO DRINK!!" C-ko exclaimed, he mouth twice the size of her head, as usual. Akane was a little more than stunned.  
"Uh...ah...um...like, you want fries with that?" After a few moments, A-ko and C-ko had their orders. Akane bowed again as they turned to leave.  
"Arigato, come again," she said. A-ko and C-ko walked over to a booth and sat down. They sorted out the food and began to chow down.  
"What would you like to do next, C-ko?" A-ko asked.  
"I dunno, maybe we can take a break from shopping and go see a movie," C-ko suggested.  
"That'd be cool. There's a romantic movie playing today, you want to go see that?" C-ko grinned from ear to ear.  
"Sure," she said. A-ko studied C-ko's grin. _There's definitely something different about her, I just wish I knew what it was. I wish Myles would make a move...any move. You'd think the way he was so excited when I asked him to date her, he'd be all over her. Although, I'll admit, he has been hanging around us alot. Speak of the devil, there he is,_ A-ko thought as she looked up to see Craig and Myles walking into the restaurant.  
They stepped in line. A blond-haired girl walked over to the other register and turned it on.  
"Like, I can help whose next," she said. Craig grinned from ear to ear and zipped over in front of the open register. "Hi, like, welcome to Mod Burger. Like, I'm Cherry, how may I help you?"  
"Um, I'd like a cheeseburger, but hold the lettuce, hold the onion, hold the cheese, hold the bun, hold the burger and hold it between your legs," Craig responded, grinning and moving his eyebrows up and down. Cherry smiled.  
"Cute joke," she said. The next thing Craig knew he was on the floor with the biggest, reddest hand mark on his face that he had ever received.  
"Now *that* he deserved," Myles muttered, shaking his head slowly. Craig got up, walked over to Myles and handed him five hundred yen.  
"Get me a number six combo," he said. "I'll go find us a place to sit." Craig turned to see A-ko gesturing for him to come over. _Myles is going to owe me *big* time!_ he thought, as he walked over to the booth. "What's-a happenin', ladies?" he said, sitting down next to C-ko.  
"Mind if you guys sit with us?" A-ko asked.  
"Not at all, ah, here's Myles," Myles sat down next to A-ko, it was conveniently the only seat left in the booth. He then looked at Craig and smiled gratuitously. A-ko took notice of the smile. Craig grabbed his drink and began to gulp it down.  
"How'd you get away from those men?" C-ko asked, glaring at Myles. She was a little annoyed that A-ko allowed two boys to sit with them and interrupt their private lunch.  
"Uh, Craig, here, saved the day," Myles said, pointing at Craig, who laughed and then leaned back in his seat, putting his hands behind his neck. His coat opened, revealing a that he wore a blue shirt with a big red "S" in a yellow diamond. A-ko dropped her burger at the sight. She then stood up and moved past Myles. _What a closeup of her ass!_ he thought, grinning.  
"Craig, is it?" she asked, Craig nodded. "Could I have a word with you? In private?"  
"Um...sure...I guess," he replied. A-ko took him by the arm and dragged him across the restaurant to another booth. "Let go! Geez! What do you want?"  
"Would you mind explaining that?" she asked, pointing at his tee-shirt.  
"This?" Craig laughed. "You wanted to talk to me in private about this?"  
"Humor me," she retorted, flatly.  
"Ahem. Don't tell me you've never heard of Superman."  
"I-I've *heard* of him..." she lied.  
"I should say so, judging from your strength, I'd say he's your father," Craig joked. A-ko looked at him, Craig realized that he must have said something he should not have. The look that A-ko had given him was one of hurt. She then quickly averted her attention to C-ko and Myles.  
"They make a nice couple, don't you think?"  
"NANI?!?!" Craig exclaimed. A-ko looked at Craig, confused. "Myles...and...C-ko?" A-ko blinked. "You-you're kidding, right?"  
"No."  
"Um...heh heh...uh...no...er...mm...*snort*..." Craig looked over to his friend who was sitting at the booth with C-ko. Myles was hunched over and kept glaring at Craig. Thunder rolled from somewhere. C-ko was looking out the window, not even acknowledging Myles.  
_C'mon, A-ko...I wanna go...NOW!_ she thought.  
"A-ko, there's something that I need to tell you," Craig said, looking into A-ko's eyes. Myles had had enough. He stood up, made a bee-line right for Craig, and dragged him out of his seat and out of the restaurant.  
"That's quite enough," he said, with Craig in tow. A-ko stared in utter amazement as Myles dragged someone at least twice his size across the floor and out of the restaurant.  
"[MYLES, WILL YOU FUCKING LET GO OF ME! YOU'VE JUST KILLED YOUR FUCKING CHANCES, YOU PRICK!]" Craig yelled, in English. Myles released his grip. _Shit, I've goon and pissed the lad off,_ Myles thought. _He only uses English when he's pissed._ Craig stood up and brushed his coat off. "You just ruined your fucking chances with A-ko, you moron!"  
"What'n the hell are ye talkin' aboot?" Myles demanded.  
"A-ko thinks you like C-ko!"  
"NANI!?!"  
"Exactly what I said. I was going to tell her that it was her that you liked until you waltzed over and dragged me out of there! What'n the hell's the matter wit'choo!" Craig yelled, waving his arms frantically up and down.  
"..." Myles stood there for a moment. Tears began to trickle down his face as he dropped to his knees in front of his friend. "GOMEN NASAI!!! I'M SO BLOODY SORRY! KIN YE EVER FORGIVE ME? PLEASE...YE GOTTA SET ME LASS STRAIGHT FER ME! PLEASE!!!"  
"Myles, you're attracting a crowd..."  
"I DINNAE CARE! YE GOTTA DO IT FER ME! PLEASE!!!" Myles continued to babble on until Craig could no longer take it. "Sorry about this pal, but..." Craig wiped out his CZ-75 and butted Myles in the back of the head with the handle of it. Myles began to see...  
"Och! Look at the wee fairies..." As Myles fell to the ground, his last word before blacking out was..."BEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" --for all you "Dragon Pink" fans...a bit of trivia... Craig picked his friend up and walked over to the nearest lounge. He set his friend on the couch, he was going to stay with him until he saw the cutest pink-haired girl, wearing a dispatcher uniform, he had ever seen and then followed her.  
* * *  
A-ko and C-ko walked in front of the theater. C-ko was happy again, she finally would have A-ko all to herself...in a dark room...watching a romantic movie. A-ko walked up to the ticket stand and ordered two tickets for "The Day We Loved". C-ko was already at the concession stand ordering two tubs of popcorn and two large colas. A-ko handed C-ko her ticket and they entered the theather. C-ko skipped down the aisle and then plunked herself in a seat that was far from the rest of the crowd. A-ko sat next to her friend and accepted the popcorn and pop that C-ko had bought for her.  
After about five minutes, the room darkened and the movie started. The credits rolled and the music was that of some classical overture. A-ko, of course, did not recognize it. After about a half hour into the film, A-ko was already getting whet. She was imagining herself in place of the actresses on the screen, being wooed by the handsome actors. Her favorite actor, Hiroe Shimazuki, was on the screen now and was beginning to make love to an equally gorgeous actress. As the actress bent forward to kiss Hiroe, A-ko closed her eyes and pursed her lips, imagining that it was she who was being kissed. As Hiroe caressed the actress' breasts, A-ko felt as if she too were being caressed by his strong-looking hands. A-ko looked down to see a pair of small hands feeling her breasts out. A-ko's eyes went wide. She followed the arms that were connected to the hands and found that the arms were connected to...  
"C-KO!" she cried, tossing her popcorn into the air, and spilling her pop onto the floor. C-ko jumped back into her seat and gave A-ko an innocent look. "What the hell were you doing?" she demanded, panting rather heavily.  
"I-I don't know what you mean," she replied, as if she actually believed her own statement.  
"SHHHHHHHHH!!" the crowd responded to the commotion. A-ko sat down and glared at C-ko.  
"Yes, you do!" she whispered, still frantic.  
"Gomen...I..uh...got caught up in the moment," she said, smiling sweetly. A-ko sat perplexed through the rest of the movie, her eyes wide and her mouth like a straight line cracking across her face.  
"You need a boyfriend, C-ko..."  
"Gross! Why would I want a boyfriend with I got you, A-ko?"  
"Uh...er...ah...um..."  
"SHHHHH!" A-ko leaned back in her seat. _Could it be? No...she isn't...no way... is she? Sure would explain a whole helluva lot..._ A-ko thought. She did not watch the rest of the movie. In fact, even after the credits rolled and the crowd had left, A-ko was still in shock.  
  
Please read and review even though the next chapter is allready up! 


	7. Chapter 6b: The battle continues

Introduction  
  
The legalities: This work is fan-fiction. Project A-ko, Eiko (A-ko) Magami, Biko (B-ko) Daitokuji, Shiko (C-ko) Kotobuki, Hikaru Daitokuji, Miss Ayumi, Kei, Asa, Ine, Ume, Mari, "D", the Captain, and all other related characters and sites are all used without the expressed permission of Soeishinsha/Final-Nishjima and Central Park Media and is also copyrighted by the aforementioned corporation. Clark and Diana, are still copyrighted to the above company, however, these characters were also used without the expressed permission of DC Comics, Inc., due to their likenesses to Superman and Wonder Woman. Any other characters are copyrighted to their respective corporations...please don't sue us... Any new characters were created strictly for the purpose of this work. For all we care these characters can burn in hell. The two noticable new characters ...we'll discuss them later, but we still don't give a shit what happens to them. This story may be posted and distributed freely with the advanced permission of the writers; Mike Coughlan (Bonaparte@mindspring.com) and Greg Thompson (Oni@mindspring.com) ... (You already have it, so don't E-mail us for it.) And please do not fuck around with the text...particularly this heading. We like comments so if you have any, feel free to E-mail either one of us at the aforementioned addresses.  
  
Chapter 6c: I know, I know...I just won't give up, will I?  
  
B-ko walked into her "Hall of Punishments". She was alone and she felt that now was as good of a time as any to "quench her desires". Tony looked over to B-ko as she pushed a small cart with some bottles and a covered tray in.  
"Sorry that I haven't had the time to come in and play more, but I've just been so busy. I'm sure you understand," she said, pulling a studded leather collar off of the wall. She walked over to Tony and placed it around his neck, studs inward. "Alas, because of it, I've decided that today will be your final lesson, and then you will be let go." B-ko turned to the cart and then removed the cover from the tray, revealing a dog dish with what appeared to be some stew of some kind in it. She took the dish and set it on the floor. B-ko then turned around and removed the leather cuffs that had bound Tony to the wall.  
Tony dropped to the floor and began to kiss his Mistress' slipper from behind the ball-gag that he still wore. B-ko knelt down and removed the gag from his mouth. She stood up and then gestured for the dish on the floor. Tony immediately crawled over to the dish and began to lap up the ramen. B-ko turned around and grabbed a hard-handled leash with a long lead and a paddle. She swung the paddle through the air feeling its weight. She set them on the cart and then knelt next to Tony. After he was done eating, B-ko took a wet cloth and wiped his face off. She then grabbed a comb off the cart and began to brush his blond hair out of his eyes. When she was done, Tony kissed his Mistress' slipper in appreciation. B-ko smiled and then walked over to the statue, that sat in the center of the room, with the leash in hand.  
She hooked one end of the leash onto the statue. She then gestured for Tony to stand. She attached the leash to the collar and gave it a tug. Tony gritted his teeth against the pain of the studs ramming into his neck. He then overcompensated by jerking his neck back to the other side, ramming his neck into the studs on the other side of the collar. Tears began to run down his face as he looked at B-ko, questioningly.  
"Well now," she said. "You know where you have to stand with that collar if you don't want those studs jamming into your neck." Tony nodded with his whole body. "Good, now start marching." Tony looked at B-ko in surprise. She quickly grabbed the paddle and then whacked him in the buttocks. Tony stifled a yelp as the jolt from the whack sent him forward, ramming his neck into the studs again. He began to run the tight circle that the lead allowed, while B-ko followed closely behind, smacking him hard with the paddle. After a few minutes, Tony had gotten the run down so that the studs no longer bit into his neck.  
"I said MARCH!" B-ko scolded, smacking Tony harder with the paddle. That time, Tony did yelp. He slowed his pace down and began to lift his legs in a semi-march. "Lift those legs higher! That's it...now pick up the pace!" Tony obeyed, after only a week, he was obeying his Mistress as if it was to save his life. After a few minutes longer, Tony's feet were killing him, and that was when B-ko removed the leash. She then took it and replaced it on the wall. She then walked back to Tony and removed his collar. Red welts had formed where the studs had rammed into his neck. She then placed the collar back on the wall next to the leash. She grabbed a bottle from the cart and squirted some lotion onto her hands and began to rub it into Tony's neck. He felt the soothing lotion do its work...wonderfully.  
After she was done, B-ko wiped the lotion off onto a towel and then ordered Tony back onto his knees. She walked over to a comfortable-looking stool and sat down. She then hiked up her skirt and remover her panties, revealing a clean-cut, lavender patch of fur. Her sex hole was already drooling for attention. She looked to Tony and then pointed to her crotch.  
"Pleasure me," she said. Tony smiled broadly. He then crawled over to his Mistress and leaned forward toward her sex. B-ko grabbed him by the hair and smacked him across the face. Tony looked up to B-ko, confused. "I thought I taught you better than that! If *you* were to touch it, how would I ever be able to use it again?"  
Tony had tears streaming down his cheeks again. He then crawled over to the cart where a bottle of champagne was. He then stood up and removed the cork from the bottle and then quickly placed his thumb back over the top. He walked back over to B-ko and shook the bottle up. B-ko spread her pubic lips and awaited what Tony was going to do next. He then released his thumb and champagne spewed out of the bottle towards, on and in B-ko's love hole. Tony then eased the bottle into B-ko and began to move it back and forth working it into her. Kids! Do NOT try this at home! Unless you want to, so if your dumb enough to, I want pictures! ONI@MINDSPRING.COM B-ko moaned as the bottle worked deeper into her. She then grabbed Tony's hand and he released the bottle. B-ko removed it from her and then seductively licked the mixture of her love juices and champagne off and out of the bottle.  
Tony then crawled over to the statue in the center of the room and took one of the phalluses from the table next to it into his mouth and crawled back to B-ko. She bent over and adjusted the phallus, tying the straps behind his head with the phallus sticking straight out of his mouth, looking like a large, thick black tongue. He then leaned forward and eased it into B-ko. She gasped and then grabbed a hold of Tony's hair, guiding his movements, back and forth into her. She then guided him to a more rhythmic motion. B-ko jerked her hips towards Tony. She fell off the stool on top of his face. She was still caught up in the moment and contiuned to ride the phallus attached to Tony's mouth. A few more rhythmic, jerking motions, and she came, spewing her love juices all over Tony's face.  
B-ko stood up and wiped herself off with a cool, damp towel and then put her panties back on. She knelt over and removed the phallus from Tony's mouth. She then cleaned it off and replaced it back on the table next to the statue. Picking up a few things and setting them on the cart, she then pushed the cart out of the room, leaving Tony alone. Within a few moments, she returned with a stack of folded up clothing. Tony recognized them as being the same clothes he wore on the day that he was captured. She set the clothing next to him and then turned to leave the room.  
"Get dressed, you have five minutes. I'll be back then," she said, walking out.  
  
Exactly five minutes later, B-ko came back in the Hall of Punishments to see Tony still on his hands and knees, still wearing only his leather thong.  
"What's the matter with you? Why aren't you dressed?" she demanded. Tears rolled down Tony's cheeks.  
"Please, Mistress! Don't make me leave," he pleaded. "I beg of you! I have so much to learn, please teach me more!" Tony looked up, his blue eyes wet from his tears.  
"YOU DARE TO REFUSE MY GIFT TO YOU?" B-ko shrieked. Tears sprang anew from Tony, as he sobbed relentlessly. B-ko walked behind him kicked him square in his ass. "GET OUT OF HERE YOU...YOU...INGRATE!" Tony crawled on his hands and knees out of the Hall of Punishments. B-ko followed close behind. "Do you have ANY idea how easy you had it? Did I *ever* stick phalluses in you? Did I ever treat you so horribly that I deserve this travesty from you?" B-ko yelled, frantically. Tony could only shake his head in disgrace, tears still streaming from his eyes.  
"You have incurred my wrath!" Tony looked up, worried. Suddenly, all he saw was the dress that B-ko wore flying at him. When it landed, she was wearing some sort of black outfit.  
"AKAGIYAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."  
* * *  
The bus pulled up outside of the campus and let off some passengers. Among them were A-ko, C-ko, Myles and Craig. All were carrying bags of some sort from their day of shopping. The girls turned to go into their dorm when a lous explosion sounded, blowing out a good portion of the wall on the top floor of the girls' dormitory. Craig and Myles turned to see smoke billowing out and a body falling from the gaping hole. With a loud thud and crack, the body hit the pavement. The body did not move. Craig and Myles rushed past A-ko and C-ko over to the body. Craig then turned around to block A-ko and C-ko's sight of the body as it lay motionless on the ground.  
"Good Lord!" Myles exclaimed. "I-it's Tony! Quick call an ambulance! He's not moving!" A-ko did as Myles requested and went full throttle toward the medical building. Craig looked down at Tony. Every recognizable oriface of his body had been filled with some sort of soft plastic or rubber.  
"My GOD, man! Who would do such a thing?" Craig exclaimed, astonished.  
  
The ambulance came, scrapped up what remained of Tony off the pavement and left, there was no need to rush, Tony was pronounced D.O.A. One of the doctor's had said that he had died long before he hit the pavement.  
  
A-ko, C-ko, Myles and Craig went into their respective dorms. As A-ko opened the door to her and C-ko's room, Mari grabbed her by the arm and flung her out the window. A-ko managed to grab hold of a branch. She swung herself around it and then managed to land on her feet safely.  
"Impressive," a familiar voice called out from behind her. A-ko swung around to see B-ko leaning against a tree with her arms crossed.  
"B-ko! Why can't you just leave me alone for once!" A-ko yelled, striking a defensive stance.  
"Because it is my job to annoy you. It is my duty to destroy you. You have my only chance of happiness, it is written among the stars that C-ko is to be mine! If I must destroy you to win her heart, which it appears to be the only way, then so be it! A-ko! Prepare to die!" With that, a seven-foot tall blue-plated robot smashed through the tree that A-ko had used only moments before to prevent herself from becoming a street pancake. The robot's head was like that of a skull, while its body resembled that of a body builder. Its eyes glowed an evil red as it looked at A-ko.  
"A-ko! You're not fighting again are you? You'd better not!" C-ko yelled from their room.  
"It's her fault!" she screamed, pointing to B-ko. "She started it...aw, fuck it!" A-ko dodged an attack from the robot as its dull-blue arm smashed into the pavement where A-ko had stood only moments before. A brown-haired girl riding a motorbike, squealed to a halt and then stared intently at the blue robot as it tried to crush A-ko.  
"BUMA!" Priss cried as she pulled out a blaster from somewhere. I, for one, wanna know where. She leveled her blaster at the robot and fired on it. Its chest soon had a smoking hole in it as it fell to the ground. B-ko's eyes went wide as she saw her creation lay motionless on the ground, except for this right hand, twitching. Instantly, a short, blond-haired girl, wearing sunglasses and red hot pants, brandishing a hot-pink gun came running out of nowhere at the girl on the bike.  
"That was a third, you bitch!" Armitage screamed, as she ran after Priss who put her bike into gear and squealed off to destination unknown. A-ko and B-ko stared after the two as they disappeared over the horizon. They could only blink. That was until the blue robot stood back up and took another swing at A-ko. The hit connected. A-ko flew across the boulevard and into the building that stood there. A-ko stood up from the hole in the wall and charged the robot. She jumped into the air and brought her leg forward to kick it. Her attack connected, smashing the robot in the chest.  
The robot stumbled back and opened its mouth, revealing a small particle beam projector. A-ko flipped back and out of the way as the blast hit squarely where A-ko should have been. A-ko charged the robot again, this time she ran right into it, ripping it in half. A-ko then jumped back into the air and brought her foot slamming down into the robot's head. It exploded, leaving a charred A-ko in its wake. People from all over the campus had gathered around the fight. They began to cheer for A-ko.  
"SILENCE!" B-ko shouted. "I am far from done here, today, A-ko! Meet the InochiNiKakawaru Sisters!" With that, the building that was on the side of the girls' dormitory opened, revealing that it was a mecha building facility. After the dust settled, five large female-looking robots stepped out from the building. Each stood a good thirty feet tall, each a different color; blue, green, red, black and gray. Each were very agile-looking and heavily armed. The InochiNiKakawaru Sisters walked over to their target and looked down at A-ko. A-ko looked up and swallowed hard.  
  
In the boys' dormitory...  
Myles stood at the window, gripping hard at the sill, and gritting his teeth. Craig was sitting at his computer running what appeared to be a diagnostics program. Kei walked over to Myles' shrine and began to look at it.  
'There's got ti be somethin' I kin do!" Myles said. Craig clicked on an icon on the screen and then flipped through a text book for his mecha building class.  
"Maybe..." Craig mumbled. He stared at the screen for a moment and then smiled. Kei eyed the pictures of A-ko and could not beleive that someone would be so obsessed over one person. Even he was not *that* obsessed about C-ko...or was he? He then saw a picture of A-ko with C-ko walking in front of a store. It was the most beautiful picture of C-ko he had ever seen.  
"C...ko..." he mumbled as he removed the photo from the shrine. The next thing Kei knew, he had been pulled back and was being hit across the face by Myles. Upon seeing that Myles would kill Kei unless he intervened, Craig decided that he should do something.  
"Alright, boys, that's enough," he said, pulling Myles off of Kei. Kei stood up and swung at Myles. Myles broke free of Craig's grip and let loose a wild swing. Kei ducked and it caught Craig square in the jaw.  
  
Outside...  
The InochiNiKakawaru Sisters produced large swords from within their arms and then stabbed down at A-ko. She took the opportunity to leap out of the way and then run up the sword of the green mecha. She heard a crash as she had gotten on top of the shoulder. She looked over to the boys' dorm and saw two young men flying out of one of the dorm windows. They appeared to be Myles and...  
"KEI!" she screamed as the blue mecha swatted A-ko off its green counterpart's shoulder. A-ko landed flatly into the ground. She was pissed. She ran over to the gray mecha and punched out the main ankle actuator, causing it to topple into B-ko's mecha building facility. The gray mecha sat up and swung at A-ko. She grabbed a hold of the mecha's arm and then launched herself into the air, only to be knocked back to the ground by the black mecha.  
  
Myles stood up as Kei got a swing at him that connected, knocking his glasses off. Myles' hair fell over his eyes. Myles started to swing wildly, using his Kalindo moves to the best of his ability.  
"Where'd ye goo ye sneaky l'il bastich!" he yelled. Kei dodged most of the attacks the Myles was blindly using, however, the attacks that did connect, were so uncontrolled that it knocked the wind out of him. The two brawling young men, eventually worked their fight over to where A-ko was fighting the five mecha.  
  
_Okay, don't go flying through the air. One crippled and four still fully functional,_ she thought, panting. She looked over to see the two fighting young men, panting and seinging their way into her battle. _Now *that's* going to hinder my fighting ability._ Myles knocked Kei into the disabled mecha. The gray mecha was slightly confused. The two others that had entered the fray did not compute. Myles jumped in the general direction in which he thought Kei was. He took a swing at a brown blur. Kei ducked just as Myles' fist went through the gray mecha's leg casing. He yanked his fist out and then swung around toward Kei.  
"BOOT TO THE HEAD!" he yelled bringing his foot up to kick Kei. Kei slipped and fell off of the mecha's leg. Myles' leg went through the mecha's torso casing. Upon seeing what kind of damage Myles was capable of, A-ko decided to use the "Fighting Irish" to her advantage. She ran up to Kei and knocked him upwards, toward the mecha's head.  
"Gomen!" she yelled. A large red hand grabbed A-ko, pulling her away from the damaged gray mecha.  
"Och! T'ink dat ye kin get away from me dat easily, doo ye?" Myles said, seeing what was more than likely Kei go flying upwards. Myles grabbed a hold of the gray mecha's arm as it tried to swat Kei off of its face. Myles jumped up and charged blindly at Kei. Kei stumbled and fell off of the mecha. Myles charged right into the mecha's head. Knowing that he was no longer outside, he turned around and dove after Kei, just as the green mecha's hand came slamming into the gray one's head, while attempting to knock Myles off of its partner. The gray mecha exploded as its smoldering body fell backwards, taking out the rest of the mecha building facility. Myles landed on top of Kei and then was knocked unconscious by some debris that got drudged up by the exploding mecha.  
A-ko broke free of the mecha's grip. literally She then ran up the red mecha's arm and charge right through its head. Bursting out the other side of it as it exploded. The force of the explosion knocked A-ko right into the chest of the blue mecha, and knocking her dazed as well. The blue mecha held up the dazed A-ko and then lifted its plasma cannon in front of her.  
A distant rumble came, the three remaining mecha, B-ko and all of the spectators, looked in the direction of the rumbling. From behind the boys' dorm, a large twenty-some foot mech stepped forward. It looked like a large jet cockpit with chicken legs and two arms that extended out from either side. Attached to the arms were two large plasma cannons and on top was a large gattling gun of some sort.  
  
Chapter 6c: (Concluded) The battle continues...  
  
"This is HQ to any available units, we have mechs down at Nav Gamma," Craig said, muffling his voice. He sat in the cockpit of his mech and smiled he brought his weapon systems online. "Bravo Cadet reports four bogies on sight. Bandits are hostile. Repeat. Bandits are hostile."  
A-ko snapped out of her trance and looked to see what everyone had turned to face. The large mech was heading toward the battle and rather fast. Myles came to, he put on his spare glasses that he carryed with him since the gym class incident and then looked at the mech as well. _Here comes the cavalry,_ he thought.  
"HQ, this is Alpha Assault, I'm on my way," Craig said as he began his targeting sequence. "Bearing 0-2-5." His computer flashed a warning; "ETA: 34 seconds." Craig looked at his targeting computer and saw that A-ko was in definite danger.  
"Alpha Assault, this is Bravo Cadet! I've got bandits all over me! G-get down here!" he said, muffled. He removed his hand from his mouth and contiued. "Sit tight, Bravo three, I've got visual."  
"Ah! My hip actuator's out. Targeting systems damaged. I'm in bad shape!" he said, muffled again. Craig's computer flashed on another warning; "Enemy detected." "There's two of 'em. He's on the rise!" he contiued. The green mecha stood up and leaped towards Craig's mecha.  
"Roger! I've got 'em," he said. Craig took aim at the mecha, the computer came up with another message: "Targeting completed." Powering up his PPC's, he let loose two blue-white blasts that totaled the green mecha. The blue mecha dropped A-ko and turned to fire on Craig.  
"It's got a lock on me! It's got a lock on me!" he yelled as a missile collided with his cockpit. Craig took aim at the mecha that fired on him and opened fire again with what power remained in his PPC's. The blue mecha exploded into a firey heap. Craig then turned his mech toward the black mecha and opened fire with his mech's gattling machine gun. Bullets sprayed across the black mecha's armor, knocking some of its armaments off. After a few more minutes of firing, the computer came up with yet another warning; "Warning! Ammuntion level: Critical!" A few moments later, the gattling gun stopped firing, there was no more ammo. The computer flashed another warning; "Weapons depleted." Craig put his hand over his mouth again.  
"Alpha Assault, this is HQ! What is your situation?" The black mecha turned all of its weapons onto Craig's mech and then opened fire. Craig pulled the escape rod to eject him safely from his mecha. The black mecha opened fire as Craig flew free of his mecha. The mech that he had worked so hard on exploded into fire, sending Craig into the ground hard. "Alpha Assault, this is HQ! What is your situation! Please comply!" Craig said looking up at his burning mech. "I'M DEAD, DAMMIT!" he yelled. He watched his mech for a moment longer until he realized that he had forgotten to eject what was left of his fuel core, the mech was sure to blow in...BOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!! The mech's explosion was fierce, sending everyone into walls and Craig into the air and flying across campus.  
* * *  
Miss Ayumi sat back down in her chair and sighed. She was bored. She was lonely. She was bored and lonely. She needed a man...and she wanted him now. Sound like anyone I know? Or maybe like to know? She then hiked up her skirt and stuck her hand down into her panties. She spread her pubic lips and then stuck her index finger into herself. She threw her head back and moaned through her closed lips. _Oooo!_ she thought. She then closed her eyes and continued to work herself into a sexual lather. A loud explosion quickly brought her back to her senses.  
"Probably B-ko and A-ko fighting...again..." she sighed. "Just like high school." She leaned back and continued to pleasure herself. The large bay window in her office caved, and then smashed inward as a body came flying in and landed on the desk in front of her. Miss Ayumi quickly pulled her skirt back over herself and then buttoned her blouse. She then looked at the still body lying on the desk before her and smiled.  
"Craig?" she asked, standed up. She checked his pulse and looked at him.  
When Craig came to, he thought he was in heaven. The vision before him was certainly of an angel. Realizing who it was, his eyes went wide as he jumped back and fell off the desk. Miss Ayumi walked over and knelt next to him. Her violet eyes seemed to look right through him. Miss Ayumi, still caught up in the intimate moment that she had gotten herself into, grabbed Craig and seductively kissed him.  
"MISS AYUMI!" he shrieked, breaking her grip and stumbling back. _I'm dreaming this...that's it! That explosion knocked me unconscious and I'm dreaming... heehee..._ Miss Ayumi walked over and grabbed Craig by his coat and pulled him up off the floor. She then shoved him to the wall and began to removed his coat, all the while kissing him.  
* * *  
_That other mecha did me the biggest favor! Too bad it had to be destroyed before it was taken out by the black one,_ A-ko thought, dodging another attack from the black mecha. A-ko charged forward toward the mecha's ankle actuator and then leaped back as the mecha's blade sliced into the ground. As she ran from the blade, it followed her along the ground. A-ko leaped to the right, only to be tackled by a beam from the mecha's plasma cannon. A-ko lay on the ground, dazed. The black mecha raised its blade high and came crashing down. A-ko rolled over onto her back only to see the blade barrelling down on her at full force.  
Barely a foot above her face, A-ko clasped her hands together, catching the blade before it reached her. She gritted her teeth trying to push the blade back while the thrity foot mecha used all of its strength to push the blade through her.  
A loud crack echoed through the entire campus. Stress lines began to form around the mecha's forearm. More cracking. The black mecha's forearm shattered, sending pieces of dure steel everywhere. B-ko's eyes bulged from her head. She could not beleive what had happened. A-ko threw the mecha's arm, with the blade still attached, into the air. She then jumped up and caught the arm/blade in mid-air and aimed it at the black mecha as it stumbled, trying to figure out what had just happened.  
A-ko plunged the blade into the mecha and then guided it to slice all of the way through the mecha, cutting it in half. The black mecha blew up in a furious explosion, knocking A-ko five feet into the ground and shattering windows everywhere within a four kilometer radius.  
When the dust cleared, A-ko leaped out of the crater that she was in, and landed on her feet. Breathing hard and still furious, she was now ready to kill B-ko. She looked to see her, but could not.  
"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" she screamed. "WHEN I FIND YOU, I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!!" A-ko yelled into the air, clutching her fists at either side of herself. Then there was only silence. The wind whipped through the open area in the campus where A-ko stood among B-ko's demolished mechas, the remains of Craig's mech that had saved her tail and the unconscious bodies of spectators everywhere. A-ko felt a chill and looked down. "SHIT!" she yelled, covering herself. "That sword must've come closer than I thought." A-ko looked around to see that everyone around her was, in fact, unconscious. Unfortunately, B-ko and her minions were no where to be found. A-ko, still covering herself, ran into the girls' dorm and made her way up the her room. Mari had left, but C-ko was standing before her with her hands on her hips, looking very ired.  
"C-ko...I..." A-ko started.  
"S'okay, A-ko," she interrupted, quietly. "I realize now that with B-ko around, you would never have been able to keep your promise. I'm just glad you tried." A-ko dropped to her knees in front of her friend. She was shocked. _Is C-ko getting more mature?_ she thought. "Besides, life is like a box of chocolates..." _Nope._ A-ko smiled and tears began to run down her cheeks.  
"Oh, C-ko! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, embracing her friend. C-ko grinned and then buried her friend's face into her breasts. A-ko then let go, rather quickly and stood up as a knock sounded from the door. _Oh, poo..._ C-ko thought, frowning. A-ko opened the door. A pert, young pink-haired girl handed A-ko a sheet of paper and then smiled.  
"See you there," "Pink" said, walking away. A-ko closed the door as she read the sheet of paper. A-ko smiled and ran into the bathroom. The paper landed on C-ko as her wide eyes followed it. She then grabbed the paper off her head and read it.  
* * *  
Myles walked out of the bathroom wearing his bath robe and a towel, drying his hair. Kei was leaning against the window sill looking out over the rubble of what was once five thirty foot humanoid mechas and a bi-ped mech. He ran his fingers through his still-damp haid and sighed. He kickstarted the television and then plunked himself on his bed. _If my bike's gonna be a satellite dish, I may as well get used to it,_ he thought.  
Kei and Myles both jumped back as the door to the room was kicked in. Craig stood before them wearing only his leather trench coat, a shredded pair of blue jeans, a collar to what was his tee-shirt and a wide grin. He was breathing rather hard, but seemed to be alright. _He wasnae in that bad o' condition when I saw 'im before 'e was launched into the air,_ Myles thought.  
"What happened to ye, lad?" he asked, putting a supporting hand on his friend's shoulder. Craig turned to his friend so suddenly that it scared Myles. Craig then put his hands on his friend's shoulders and then shook him good. He smiled gratuitously and then looked his friend in the eyes.  
"What is it, lad? What happened? Are ye alright?"  
"Oh, you have no idea how alright I am!"  
"Nani?" Myles and Kei asked in unison, looking at him perplexed.  
"I BONED MISS AYUMI!!!" Craig boomed, excitedly. Myles and Kei looked at him for a moment and then looked at each other. Kei then looked suspiciously at Craig. Myles began to laugh.  
"Sure, lad. And I'm the Irish Ambassador to the Earth Defense Force," he laughed.  
"Well, then, Mr. Ambassador, may I suggest that you shut up," Craig said, flatly. He thought his friend would be more open about such a thing. Even if he *didn't* want it in the story!  
There was a knock behind them and Craig swung around. A young man stood there, handed Craig a sheet of paper and an envelope, and left. Myles and Kei looked over Craig's shoulder as he read the paper and then opened the envelope. In it was a couple thousand yen and a small note. He read the note and then turned to face his roommates. They all grinned at each other and in unison began to yell like a battle cry...  
  
Chapter 6d: Excuse me? What's that sound? It sounds like a cherry   
popping to me...  
  
"PAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!" the crowd yelled in unison. The fraternity house in which the party was being held, was crowded and booming. Only the people from that sorority and people who had made a name for themselves on the campus were invited to these parties and they usually ended up with everyone laying the one that they most desired...*usually*. Everyone at the party knew that...with the exception of the only freshman invited to the party. However, it does not always work out as nicely as some would have planned it, especially with who was doing the bartending. Craig stood behind the counter that housed the frat house's booze stash and the main stereo unit. The speakers for the system were wired all over the house. Beside him was Myles. They were chosen to do the bartending and the disc jockeying because they were the only ones who could still do the job right even after they had more than a few drinks themselves.  
A-ko walked into the frat house and looked around. She was the only freshman there. That was because she was the only freshman to have made a name for herself on campus...that day even. That and some of the sorority members wanted her...badly. Unfortunately for them, they did not know that they were not to go within ten feet of her with Myles around. All eyes were on A-ko as she stepped into the house. A-ko was wearing her new tight black, low/high-cut dress that she had just bought that day. Myles' jaw dropped through the counter. Craig lowered his sunglasses and gawked at the sight of the red-head. Myles slugged his friend in the stomach. Craig glared at Myles and then bowed before him.  
"Gomen. Now I understand why you're so obsessed over her," Craig said, bringing himself back up. Craig reached into his duffle bag full of compact discs and produced the first album of the night. It was a twentieth century hevy metal group call AC/DC. The song was "For Those About to Rock...(We Salute You!)". With that, the party was well under way and just about everyone in the house came over to the bar, ordering drinks and beer. Myles and Craig set them up properly.  
A-ko sat down on a couch. A-ko was happy to be there, but she still felt bad that C-ko did not want to come. _Oh well,_ she thought. _At least now, I'll be able to meet boys without her scaring them off._ She smiled and looked up to see Kei chatting with some young blond girl. _My, he's certainly become more talkative since high school. No! I'm over him! There are plenty of boys here that I would like to get to know better._ A-ko stood up and decided to get something to drink. She walked up the counter. Myles turned to her and then fell backwards onto the floor. Craig looked down at him, quickly changed CD's and pressed play. He then stood up and leaned his friend up against a wall. He then turned to A-ko, who was only standing there blinking.  
"HEY!" he boomed. "You rrook MA-velous!" A-ko blushed. "What can I get for you?"  
"Um, well," she said, nervously.  
"First time drinking, huh?" A-ko blushed again. "Tell ya what. Go ahead and sit down, I'll make you a specialty," Craig said, winking at her. A-ko smiled and nodded and then turned to sit back down. Craig turned to Myles and smacked him across the face. Nothing. He smacked him again and again.  
"[KNOCK IT OFF!]" Myles yelled.  
"Shut up. You want me to set her straight, or no?"  
"HAI!"  
"Okay then, gimme some fruit punch and a *drop* of Bacardi rum. This is her first time drinking, so I want it to be a good experience for her." Myles turned around and then turned around again, this time holding a glass filled with red liquid. Craig took it from him and set it on the counter. He leaped over the counter, grabbed the drink and walked over to A-ko.  
"Here you go," he said, handing the drink to A-ko. She accepted the drink with a smile and then sniffed it.  
"Smells good, what is it?" she asked.  
"I call it a 'beginner's specialty'. It's more or less a light drink," he replied, he then gestured toward the couch. "Mind if I have a seat?"  
"Sure," she said. A-ko then took a sip of the drink. "Hm, fruity." Craig smiled.  
"That's what they all say about me..." A-ko laughed. "Um, listen, there's something I need to tell you. It's about..." A-ko looked at Craig and then blushed.  
"Oh, Craig. I...uh...I didn't know you felt that way about me...I..." she started. Craig shook his head violently and began to laugh. A-ko jumped back at his sudden boom of laughter.  
"Hee hee...No, you don't understand...Although, I wouldn't mind going out with you if it weren't for someone else."  
"Who?"  
"Well, that's...uh...I mean...I...that is...to say..."  
"OY! HOW 'BOUT SOME MUSIC!" a couple young men shouted.  
"Shit! I forgot to change the CD's again. I'll be right back." Craig leapt over the counter and switched CD's again. This time it was Priss and the Replicants singing "Rock Me". Myles gave Craig a quick glance. "She thought I liked her..." Myles was about ready to kill him. "But, I set her straight on that...I'm still working on the other...hand on...when this song plays out, put this one in." Craig handed Myles the disc and then swung himself back over the counter again.  
"Okay," he said, plunking himself next to A-ko. Craig stared for a moment at her as the sudden movement he had made on the couch made A-ko's breast bounce. "I...uh... I wanted to talk to you about something you had said earlier. About..." A-ko smiled sweetly at Craig. _Shit, this is going to be hard...Fuck it! I can't do it!_ he thought. Craig swallowed hard. "You...uh...had...it..." Craig could not got through with it. He was more nervouse than he had reason to be. He knew why though. If she did not feel the same way as Myles did, he would not want to be the one to tell him. "Um...well...Why were you so bent over the tee-shirt I wore earlier today?" A-ko dropped her drink. Before it hit the ground, Craig grabbed the glass and handed it back to A-ko, very little liquid was spilled.  
"Wha...huh?...Nani?...ah...um..." Craig hung his head. _Oh, good fucking come-back, you dick,_ he thought. "Why do you want to know?" she asked.  
"Well, uh, you seemed pretty irate about it at the time, I thought that I might have offended you somehow."  
"It was nothing. I...uh...had a bad...um...experience in my childhood that I associate with Superman," she lied.  
"Sher," Craig said, suspiciously. "Well, listen, enjoy the party. If there's anyone here you want to talk to or something you'd like to do, let me know. I'll keep you set on the drinks, there's really no alcohol in that. I want your first frat party experience to be a good one."  
"Arigato," A-ko said, smiling sweetly at Craig as he stood up and walked away. He felt like a cad to have lied to her and to have had her drudge up some memory that she probably would have rather have forgotten. To top it off, he was supposed to be helping Myles and her get together, but could not bring himself to do it. What was worse, is that he was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, he was starting to fall for her as well...  
  
Myles was standing behind the counter, keeping an eye on Craig and A-ko. He finished talking and then walked back toward the counter.  
"Well?" Myles asked, frantically.  
"We were interrupted."  
"What're you talking about? I changed the CD like you asked." With that, the song ended and Craig leapt back over the counter. He began to rummage through the CD's in his duffel bag.  
"Ye *are* gonna tell her tonight, aren't ye?"  
"No," Craig said, flatly. "There's too much of a crowd here. Way too many distractions."  
"What's the matter?" Myles asked, knowing that something was up.  
"Nothing, now hand me that Survivor CD over there." Myles complied. "If you're really that hot to trot for her, why don't you just tell her yourself?"  
"..." Myles leaned back and thought.  
* * *  
It was about two thirty in the morning. A-ko had already spoken to quite a few young men. All of which were drunk and trying to get into her pants...that is, if she were wearing any. Towards the last few she spoke to however, she found that she did not mind their forward advances much, she was a little more than tipsy by that point. A-ko crossed her legs as a shadow fell over her. She turned to see who it was. Kei stood there looking at her, drunker than an Irishman on Saint Patrick's Day. _Shhhheee...kkooooo..._ he thought, as the view of A-ko was replaced by an image of C-ko wearing the identical outfit that A-ko wore, filling it out the same way that A-ko did. Behind the counter, Myles was too busy to notice and could no longer keep an eye on his love.  
"At earthly or happy is the rose distilled, then that which withering on the virgin thorn, grows, lives and dies in single blessedness," he said, poetically. A-ko looked at him, wide eyed. "These weaklings, such a borish lot, truely. They fought for the privelege of you company. If they could manage, that is. What fools these mortals be."  
"Kei-kun, don't do this to me. I-I've finally gotten over you," she said as she got up to leave. Kei blocked her before she could walk away.  
"Oh! Tho she be but little, she is fierce!" he said. A-ko felt a stirring between her legs. "Whilt thou care to dance, my goddess?"  
"Kei, please..." she started.  
"I love you like no other. I would date with you!" With that, as if on cue, the music changed to a slow song. It was the Righteous Brothers singing "Unchained Melody". Kei stuck his hand out and A-ko accepted. He led her to the area deemed the dance floor. _Uh oh!_ Craig thought as he caught a glimpse of A-ko and Kei embracing and swaying gently to the sound of the music. He quickly turned to Myles who was chatting with another red-haired girl, who Craig could have sworn he heard him call Kei. _Hope he isn't thinking what I think he's thinking._  
Back on the dance floor, Kei and A-ko, both a little too drunk to dance, stumbled and fell, A-ko on top. Their eyes met and A-ko leaned down and kissed Kei on the lips. They embraced, holding each other there for a good moment. A-ko and Kei helped each other up. Kei took A-ko's hand and kissed it.  
"For it so falls out, that what we have, we prize not the worth whilst we enjoy it. But being lacked and lost, why then we rack the value, then we find the virtue that possession would not show us whilst it was ours," he said to her. A brown-haired girl around the corner overheard the conversation and swung around.  
"Kuno?" Nabiki said, out loud.  
"I love you, I would date with you." A-ko felt weak in the knees. Kei pulled on A-ko's arm, gently. She followed him up the stairs of the frat house to the bedrooms that were reserved for such occasions.  
  
Kei opened the door to the room and looked inside. It seemed that that room was the only vacant room in the whole place. He walked in, with A-ko following close behind. He closed and locked the door behind them, turned to A-ko and pulled her close to him. A-ko looked deep into his eyes and then leaned into him. Kei lifted her face and then gently kissed her. Kei picked A-ko up, walked over to the bed and gently laid her down on it. Kei sat next to her and embraced her again, kissing her seductively. He pushed her tongue into her mouth and then began to caress her left breast, while leaning her back. A-ko returned it in kind, pushing her tongue past his and into his mouth, while running her hands along his back.  
Kei then ran his lips down A-ko's neck, kissing her as he went. When he reached the top of her dress, he ran his tongue along the hem line across her breasts. He then reached up and pulled one of the spaghetti straps down off of her shoulder. He then pulled the other strap down, along with the dress, revealing A-ko's firm, supple breasts. Kei took the right breast into his mouth and began to suck on the areola, while gently pinching and squeezing the other with his left hand. A-ko gasped and ran her fingers through his hair.  
She pulled him off of her breasts and fumbled, trying to open Kei's shirt. He then took her hands in his and guided her, until she was able to get it on her own. A-ko sat up and pulled Kei's shirt off of him. She licked his right nipple and gently bit it. Kei groaned from the back of his throat. _Those romance novels I read really help!_ she thought. Kei then pulled the rest of A-ko's dress off of her. A-ko reached down and covered her sex.  
Kei put a reassuring hand on A-ko's shoulder and reached down to her crotch. A-ko moved her hands out of the way and Kei began to rub her clitoris, pinching it ever so gently. A-ko threw her head back and moaned. Kei began to insert his middle finger into her, as she grabbed his hand and then looked at him tenderly.  
"What's the matter?" he asked.  
"I...I'm a virgin..." she replied, blushing, looking away from him. Kei took her by the shoulders, turned her head and kissed her on the lips.  
"It will be alright...unless you want me to stop."  
"N-no...you're right, it'll be alright."  
"I'll be gentle," he said, with a reassuring smile. A-ko fell into his arms. They embraced for a moment longer and then Kei leaned A-ko back. He then went down to her crotch and kissed it tenderly.  
"Don't look at it! How embarrassing," A-ko moaned.  
Kei sucked on her clitoris, and then ran his tongue along her pubic lips. He then inserted his index finger into her, but only to the second knuckle, slowly pulling it out and then sliding it back in. A-ko groaned with pleasure as she threw her head into the pillow and grabbed a fistful of the bed sheet. Kei took his finger out and ran it along her pelvis and worked his way up to her breasts. He then reached down and rubbed her clitoris. A-ko grabbed his arm again and looked him at him. She was ready for him. Kei stood up and began to unbuckle his belt. A-ko sat up and ripped his pants off of him.  
A-ko sat back and stared at Kei's manhood. She had never seen a penis before, at least not in real life, and obviously had no idea what to do next. Kei guided her. He laid her back on the bed, reached down to A-ko's crotch, spread her pubic lips and then eased his cock into her. There was a small snap, that was barely audible, and A-ko screamed, caught between pleasure and pain.  
"Are you alright?" Kei asked, compassionately.  
  
"H-hai..." A-ko moaned, dazed. Kei pushed himself all the way into her. She gasped and blushed, turning her head. He then began to work in and out of her. He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly again. A-ko's hips began to buck wildly with his movements. She had never felt *anything* like this in all her life. "Oooo," she moaned. Kei began to work harder, moving faster and faster into a sexual frenzy. Instinctively, A-ko moved her hips with his. A-ko moved her arms to hold Kei, running her hands along his back.  
A-ko reached her limit, coming in a screaming climax as she raked her fingernails through the flesh on Kei's back. Kei's face contorted as he gave one final thrust and screamed himself as he came inside her. He slumped down and gathered A-ko into his arms, kissing her again. She looked at him drowsily. He laid her back on the bed and she quickly fell asleep. Kei laid down next to her and slid his arms around her.  
"My love...my daisy-haired goddess...C...ko..." he muttered and then drifted off to sleep.  
  
Please read and review even though the next chapter is allready up! 


	8. Chapter 7: The Quest of Sir Myles?

Introduction  
  
The legalities: This work is fan-fiction. Project A-ko, Eiko (A-ko) Magami, Biko (B-ko) Daitokuji, Shiko (C-ko) Kotobuki, Hikaru Daitokuji, Miss Ayumi, Kei, Asa, Ine, Ume, Mari, "D", the Captain, and all other related characters and sites are all used without the expressed permission of Soeishinsha/Final-Nishjima and Central Park Media and is also copyrighted by the aforementioned corporation. Clark and Diana, are still copyrighted to the above company, however, these characters were also used without the expressed permission of DC Comics, Inc., due to their likenesses to Superman and Wonder Woman. Any other characters are copyrighted to their respective corporations...please don't sue us... Any new characters were created strictly for the purpose of this work. For all we care these characters can burn in hell. The two noticable new characters ...we'll discuss them later, but we still don't give a shit what happens to them. This story may be posted and distributed freely with the advanced permission of the writers; Mike Coughlan (Bonaparte@mindspring.com) and Greg Thompson (Oni@mindspring.com) ... (You already have it, so don't E-mail us for it.) And please do not fuck around with the text...particularly this heading. We like comments so if you have any, feel free to E-mail either one of us at the aforementioned addresses.  
  
Chapter 7  
or  
The Quest of Sir Myles?!?!?  
  
5:48am  
Back at the Guys' Dorm  
  
Myles paced the floor with reckless abandon. His arms were tightly folded across his chest. Every so often he looked out the window to gaze at one particular window of the girls' dorm. _Where is she? The police came to break the party up around five. She would have come straight to her room._ Myles sat down, his eyes still on the window. _Never will I let you go, me lass. If something has happened to ye I'll never forgive myself._ Myles flinched as the sun finally cracked the horizon. As if the sun had been a cue for something to happen, Myles heard someone fiddling with keys outside the door. A second later, it opened.  
Craig stepped in the door and shut it softly thinking that Myles was probably asleep. He was startled, but not really surprised, to see Myles sitting by the window watching what he thought must be the sunset. "Hey, howzit goin'?" Craig asked.   
"She hasn't come home yet." Myles stated flatly, his voice devoid of any emotion.  
"Who?" Craig questioned. Though he already knew the answer.   
"She hasn't come home, an' it's yer fault!" Myles snapped, twisting his head so fast that Craig thought he heard something snap.  
"NANI? Excuse me? How the hell is it my fault?"  
"You said and I quote, 'why don't you tell her yourself', that is what ye said isn't it?" Myles aked, a rather mean look shined in his eyes.  
"Well, yeah. I guess I did. But how could it be my fault.?"  
"I took yur advise and was going to tell her...."  
"Well? Did you?"  
"It was like this. I began to walk towards her, but lost me nerve. So I decided to practice."  
"Practice? Wait a minute. Was that what you were doing with the hot red-head?"  
"Yah. I couldn't just come out and say it, so I tried to use some pickup lines. They seemed to work on her, so I used a couple more. When I thought I was ready, I excused myself and went towards where me lass was sitting. Only she was nowhere to be found."  
"Are you telling me you strung that girl on just for practice?" Craig was not amused with his friend.  
"Of course not, I told her that I was in need of her assistance. When she asked why she told me she'd be happy to help." Craig began to smile. _Myles, ever the gentleman._   
"Now me A-ko is lost somewhere Probably half starved. Hurt or worse." Myles pressed his face into his hands and started to cry. Criag saw this and stood there in amazement. Not that Myles was crying, but rather the fact that he actually thought that   
A-ko must be hurt. _Does Myles actually love A-ko? Could it be that he's not just as obsessed as he seems?_  
"Don't worry, Myles. I'm sure she stopped to get something to eat or maybe she's already home and you just missed her." _Or maybe she got lucky with someone and went home with him._ Craig thought back to earlier and remembered seeing Kei and A-ko dancing together. _Maybe they...no they couldn't have. Kei is a dork and even Myles isn't that unlucky._ Craig took another look at Myles. _Yeah, he is that unlucky._  
Craig was about to say something when there was a knock at their door. Craig and Myles look at each other and shrugged. Again, someone knocked at the door. This time, Craig got up to answer it. As he twisted the door knob, the door burst open. In ran C-ko, tears flowing from her eyes. She ran past Craig and into Myles' arms.  
"Myles, A-ko said you were going to the same party as she was. She didn't come home last night. I'm really worried." C-ko burried her face into Myles' chest, which was soon drenched in tears. Myles brought his hand up to her head to comfort her.   
_The wee lass is just as concerned as I am. She truly is a good friend to me A-ko._ Myles thought as he began to cry again. Craig was standing across the room. He was trying to look concerned as best he could. As he stared at Myles comforting C-ko and realized what A-ko was talking about when she had said they made a good couple. (I certainly hope that threw you for a loop)  
******  
At the Frat house....  
  
A-ko was laying on her stomach sprawled across the bed. A-ko's eyes slowly began to open. She brought her hand up towards the head of the bed where it landed briefly on Kei's face. A-ko sat up with a start. Laid out under A-ko, was Kei, still asleep. A-ko began to get up when she realized that she was naked. It only took a moment later with just movements of her hips that she realized that Kei too, was in the buff.   
_Oh God. Oh Shit._ A-ko's alarm faded as she remembered the night before. How she and Kei were together, and how wonderful it felt. She rested her head on Kei's chest and began to pay with his nipples. Kei let out a small gasp to A-ko's delight. _I never knew I could have this effect on guys._ A-ko began to let her hand wander down towards Kei's crotch. She hesitated only a moment and took his cock in her hand. She felt the blood filling the organ and marvelled at how it grew at her touch. _This means we could do it agian. To bad he's asleep, maybe later._ A-ko brought her hand back up to Kei's chest. A-ko looked around for a clock. When she finally found one, her head shot up with alarm. _Six o'clock! I've stayed here all night long. C-ko must be worried sick. Oh I'm sure she'll understand._ A-ko looked up at Kei. _I could never leave now. We will be together forever. I'll move into his room and we'll be together me and my Kei._ A-ko sighed and rested her head on Kei's shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
Kei started to awaken when he felt something shift on the bed. He was trying to sort out the remnents of a dream he had just had. He could remember C-ko wearing a hot black dress. He could remember him and C-ko together. Kei finally looked down through his blurred eyes, only to see the back of a young girl. He then realized his dream wasn't a dream, but reality. Kei brought his hand up to the girl's back and began to snuggle close to her.   
  
_A-ko felt a hand rubbing her back. Kei must be awake,_ A-ko thought. Kei's breath came close to her neck and she felt his lips touch her. A-ko felt comforted that Kei was this tender after making love. A-ko turned to face her lover. His eyes were closed and his lips together. A-ko leaned forward and kissed Kei. Her heart was racing as she let her hand travel down to his waist. She began to stroke his engorged member. As their kiss broke. Kei opened his eyes to see a red headed girl, not C-ko.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kei screamed, as he pushed A-ko off the bed. Spilling her nakedness on the floor. "Who the hell are you? Where the hell did you take C-ko.?" A-ko was scared by Kei's scream. Being frightened must have restored her sense of modesty, as she was trying to cover herself before Kei.  
"What do you mean, who am I? I'm A-ko." A-ko became more frightened when she didn't see any recognition show on Kei's face. She became even more frightened when his expresssion turned to one of hatred. "Kei, don't you remember last night?" Kei's face began to soften as he realized what had happened. His only thoughts were of....  
"C-ko..." Kei sobbed as he pressed his face into his hands. "C-ko, I'm sorry." A-ko couldn't beleive what was happening. Her heart was being broken...again and by the same man no less.  
"You....you...You used me!" A-ko screamed, as she brought her hands up into the air and made two powerful fists. "How could you? After all we said to each other." A-ko brought her hands down onto Kei's shoulders. Instead of the usual thud she normally heard, she felt and heard a loud, cracking sound. Kei's shoulders were crushed. But A-ko didn't stop there, she hit Kei a second time. This time there was no cracking sound instead there was a smashing sound as Kei was pressed through the bed, through the floor and though the floor again as he wound up laying limply on one of the pool tables in the furnished basement of the Frat House.  
A-ko couldn't beleive what Kei had done to her. _I thought when a man took a girls virginity they got married. *B..but he..he didn't even care.*_ At this point, A-ko finally lost it and she grabbed her dress and slipped it on. As she turned toward the door, she caught a look at herself in the mirror. A-ko didn't pay any attention to her appearance, but rather her armbands. Both had a strange glow to them. A-ko turned toward the door and began to stumble. As she walked forward she lost her balance and went head first through the doorjam. _Gotta get out. Go home._ A-ko brought her hands up to her face. A-ko's delerium was broken when she caught a hint of smoke. Looking down she saw that her armbands were the source.   
"Wha--?" A-ko said aloud. A-ko's whole body began to tremble. A-ko began to run toward the stairs. As she approached the top of the steps, A-ko felt a burst of energy course through her body. She was suddenly aware that she was now outside the Frat House and buried halfway into the street. "What's wrong with me?" A-ko gazed at her forearms. Her bands were no longer working. _Shit! They must have shorted out. But that's never happened before._ A-ko tried to standup but only forced herself into the air with her unchecked strength.   
A-ko landed hard on someone's car. _Gotta get home. Find out whats wrong with my bands._ A-ko tried to get up again, this time much more carefully. Once she had herself settled, she started to make her way towards the girls' dorm.  
  
About an hour later back in Craig and Myles dorm room.....  
  
"Here, C-ko, drink this it'll make ya feel better." Craig said, holding a glass of milk to the sobbing blonde, sitting on his bed. C-ko took the glass and drank it greedily. _Poor kid. Seems like she's calming down, though._ Craig pulled a chair next to the bed. "I wonder what's taking Myles so long with the grub." Craig asked, not really expecting a response from C-ko. But then....  
"Whaaa.....sob..choke..." C-ko pressed her hands to her face. "A-ko loved to eat WHAAAAAAAAA!" C-ko began to flood the room with tears."  
"Hey, it's okay. Really...and don't use past tense like that. You'd think she was dead or something." Craig had yet to learn what to say around C-ko as she began another waterfall of tears. "Gomen, Gomen! I didn't mean it like that..." Craig gave up just before Myles entered the room holding four bags of various foods.  
Myles set the bags down on the table and began to sort the foods. "I'm not hungry anymore." C-ko said with a load of distain towards Myles.   
"What do ye mean yuir not hungry? Yuir the one who asked me ta get food." Myles stated with an annoyed voice.  
"I'm not hungry." Was all C-ko said to Myles. _Stupid boy._ C-ko turned her head away from Myles. Myles was ready to pounce on the girl in front of him. Craig saw this, and didn't think it would be a good idea, grabbed Myles by his collar.  
"Myles remember, A-ko's missing and...." immediately Craig was repayed by Myles breaking down.  
"Yuir right. How could I forget me lass." Myles burst out. C-ko hearing this turned towards Myles with a blank expression. "And yuir her best friend. How could I 'ave treated you in such a way." Myles stepped towards C-ko with arms stretched out to hug C-ko and to accept her forgiveness. C-ko responded.......  
....by kicking Myles as hard as she could in the crotch. "....." Myles said with an open mouth.  
"A-KO LOVES ME!" C-ko yelled. "We love each other. Why can't people see that. I...I...WHAAAAAAA" (Is everyone getting sick of that joke as much as me?) Ayuh. C-ko said as she burst into tears. Myles was comatose, from being hit, to understand what C-ko was wailing about. Craig, on the other hand, was truely dumbfounded.  
"You mean...you and A-ko are...are...you know...a...well...dykes?" Craig stammered. _It can't be. No way. Man, Myles, you are one unlucky guy._   
"I'm not gay," C-ko said, "at least I don't think so." Craig hit the floor.  
"Um...okay, fine. Now listen, I really don't care what you are, okay. Stay here for as long as you like. I'm gonna go out and try to figure out how to tell Myles about this." Craig turned towards Myles, who was curled up in the fetal position. "And beleive me, it won't be easy." Craig left C-ko with a confused look on her face. Unbeknownced to him, everthing he said went right over her head.   
_This whole thing is getting a little too weird for my tastes, thank you very much... A-ko a lesbian...who would have thought._ Craig began to walk down the street when he saw a figure he identified as A-ko, walking slowly towards the Girls' Dorm. "Hey, A-ko, where have you been? We've all been worried sick. A-ko, you okay? You don't look too hot." _Screw that, she's a babe no matter what she looks like._  
"Craig...stay away, my arm bands are busted and I can't control my strength."   
A-ko said while waving her arms at Craig. A blast of wind hit Craig and pushed him back several feet. Craig seemed unphased by this attack, almost as if something like that had happened to him many times before.  
"If you say so. Need any help?" Craig offered, but he was run down by a mad Myles, followed by C-ko.  
"Where have ye/you been?" they said in unision. Looking at each other they turned and gave each other fiery glances.   
_Their acting like a couple. Maybe they're together already._ A-ko sighed. _Now, even C-ko can find a guy. Why can't I?_ A-ko started to recall her night with Kei. Her eyes began to fill with tears, then she thought; _Oh my God I don't think he used a condom! I...I could be pregnant!_ A-ko began to cry uncontrollably.   
Myles jumped to A-ko's side. "What's wrong lass? Ye can tell me. What happened last night?" A-ko looked up into Myles' face, which was full of concern, but couldn't bring herself to tell the truth.  
"Someone from my past did something very bad to me. So, could we please leave it as that? I just want to call my dad and see if he knows how to fix my bands." A-ko said, brushing the tears away from her eyes. At that moment, C-ko stepped in and pushed Myles away.  
"Let's get you cleaned up, A-ko." C-ko said, pushing A-ko as hard as she could. A-ko started to move forward, but on her own accord and at her own pace.  
Meanwhile, Craig began to sit up to see C-ko helping A-ko up the steps. He turned to see Myles standing with a look of concern for A-ko over his face. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Craig yelled at Myles snapping him out of his trance.   
"A-ko said someone from her past did something to her last night." Myles told Craig while helping him up.  
"Maybe she means Superman. She said she was traumitized by him or something." _Or maybe Kei went a little too far. But A-ko should have been able to take care of herself. When I get my hands on Kei...I...he's a dead man. I wanted A-ko to have a good time at her first party and he does this to the poor girl!_ Craig turned and went back to the dorm to await Kei. But Myles turned the other way. Raising his hand into the air, he cried, "SUPERMAN!! FOR WHAT YE DID TO ME A-KO, I'LL KILL YE AND SERVE YOUR HEAD TO ME LOVE ON A SILVER PLATER!"  
  
Chapter 7 part 2  
Sir Myles and the Seach for the Holy Arm Bands  
  
(Quick note from the Author:  
(My apologies for this part of the story. A-ko, B-ko and the rest of the Graviton City gang don't apppear too often. I wrote this part so that you could skip over it if you want. This part focuses what happened between Superman and Wonder Woman. Some twenty years earlier. Again if this doesn't interest you....tough, then skip ahead or stop reading the story.   
  
Your humble servant,   
Squirrel)  
  
Myles sat in a cell of the Gravitron City jail, his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. _All that crap about the "Luck of the Irish"...what bull..._ Myles couldn't understand how he ended up in jail. His mind began to swim, back a long way, back a half hour ago....(oh scary)  
  
Myles had broken into a sprint about twenty miles from the airport. Needless to say, it only took him about a minute to run out of breath. He collapsed onto the pavement. After a few minutes rest, he sat up.   
"How am I going to get to the airport? I can't well run there, that would be suicidal," Myles asked himself aloud. He turned around and found his salvation. Across the road there was a small Honda Minibike. One of those real compact jobs, with the collapsable handlebars and seats. _Who would miss such a little bike like that? Who would whine if they knew I was going to avenge the molestation of my one true love?_ With that as his reasoning, Myles adjusted the handle bars and locked the seat in place. A little playing with the ignition and he was off.   
The little bike that Myles "borrowed" was making great time and Myles congratulated himself on such a fine choice of bikes. When he was quickly past by a purple haired girl riding a ten speed bike with a wagon attached.   
In the wagon Myles could make out a young boy who was screaming "SLOW DOWN NUKU NUKU! WERE GONNA DIE!"   
The girl gave a sweet innocent giggle and yelled back "NUKU NUKU DO HER BEST." The fact that the bike was going over a hundred miles an hour, forced Myles over to the right into oncoming traffic.  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Was all Myles said when he hit a small compact car. He went flying head over heels and was soon inbedded into a street sign that read "MERGE HERE" After that, all Myles remembered was a lot of yelling and a few gunshots.   
  
Then bang, Myles found himself in jail. "WHAT DID I DO WRONG?" Myles cried out, trying to get the attention of one of the officers. Only one officer paid him any mind though and that was just some Metermaid. "THERE HAS BEEN A TERRIBLE MISTAKE!" Myles yelled.   
"Oh, and what mistake would that be?" the girl said. Myles just realized that this girl might be able to help him. "You wouldn't mean the fact that you were caught riding and destroying a stolen police motorcycle, driving dangerously, and failing to stop at the orders of the police. You mean those misunderstandings?" The girl's face which at first was kind but turned to one of annoyance.   
"Um...heh heh. You see there's this girl and....." Myles was about to tell his side of the story, when he was grabbed through the bars and pulled roughly forward.   
"YOU TRASHED MY BIKE! YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET AWAY WITH IT!" Another girl shouted into Myles face. Her hair was a mess and the sleaves of her uniform were rolled up to her shoulders.  
"Natsumi, c'mon you've got to get a handle on yourself." The first girl said, as she tried to pry her partner's hand off of Myles.  
"No! I will not get a handle on things, Miyuki. I loved that bike. And I HEREBY RENDER JUDGEMENT!!" Natsumi slammed her fist into Myles face where it left a nice and neat mark. Myles slumped to the ground.  
Miyuki grabbed Natsumi by her arm and dragged her away from the cell. "Are you nuts? We're lucky he didn't remember the fact that you took a couple of shots at him while he was unconcious. Now he could press police brutality charges, you could be fired." The realization of what just transpired finally occured to Natsumi.  
"I...could get fired? What are we gonna do?" She became a little emotional.   
"Don't worry about it I think I've got it covered." Miyuki said as she turned to look around. _There she is._ "Hey Aoi, could you come over here for a minute I've got a favor to ask you." A third girl joined the first two and then noticed the body of the unconscious young man in the cell.  
"What do you need?" She asked meekly. Miyuki, Natsumi and Aoi huddled around Myles and whispered secretly to each other.  
  
Several hours later.....  
  
"Hmm?" Myles muttered, as he woke up from his forced nap. He began to rub his jaw in a vain attempt to get the pain to go away. It didn't work.   
"Are you alright?" a voice asked from behind him. Myles turned to see the two officers he had met before and a third girl who was blushing heavily and trying to finish buttoning up her blouse.  
"Get away from me ye bitches from hell." Myles cursed his Irish accent pushing heavily on his Japanese. "I'm going to have ye brought up on assault charges. And have ye fired."   
"Oooo...This one is turning out nice." Natsumi said from behind Miyuki, holding up a polaroid photo to the third girl. "Don't you think, Aoi?" Aoi glanced at the photo then turned her head away as her face turned crimson.  
"What's she talking about?" Myles asked. As he began to stand he felt a rather unexpected draft. Looking down he saw that his pants had been removed and his underwear were around his ankles. Myles was in shock until he saw a flash and heard the whirl of film. "EGAD, what do ye think yuir doin'?" Myles turned away and pulled up his underwear. Again he saw a flash and heard the film. "Now cut that out!" Myles yelled.  
"Okay here's the deal, you don't press charges and you get the pictures." Natsumi said. She held one of the pictures to Myles. He snatched it up greedily.   
_This doesn't look so bad. Ye can't really see any thing going on...just me and that girl...wait somethin's not right._ Myles held the picture to the light and began to count body parts. "One....Two....?....TWO??? AAAAHHH!" Myles said as he dropped the picture and clung to the bars. His face was full of terror. _It didn't mean anything. I was out cold. I had no control over the situation._ "Can I go home now?" Myles asked, weakly.  
The smile that was on Miyuki and Natsumi was shaked. "You're trying to bargain with us? You're dumber than you look." She held up about a dozen or so photos to Myles. She was about to reinforce her threats, when Aoi spoke up.  
"Um...guys, I couldn't get in trouble for what I just did, could I?" Aoi said with her/his hand held up to her mouth. Tears began to fill her/his eyes.  
Myles caught that and jumped down from the bars. "HA! Now it appears we have a stalemate. If you give me the photos, I could use them against yuir friend. If you keep them they're useless because they would get your friend fired. Now if you give them to me and you let me leave, I will burn them and you will never hear from me again." Myles leaned back, feeling somewhat smug.  
"You guys' said if I let you take pictures you would get me a date with Rodger from stripsearch." Aoi said as she began to stammer. "J-just give him the pictures, okay?"   
"But Aoi, he wrecked my bike. He can't get away with that." Natsumi said as she turned towards Aoi. Miyuki grabbed the pictures from Natsumi and gave them to Myles.  
"Thank ye." Myles said politely. He then bowed and snatched Natsumi's hand and gave it a light kiss. "May we never meet again." And Myles ran out the door of the Police station. Myles looked at the picture that where taken of him and Aoi. _Tis a good thing I got all of these._ Myles reached for his lighter and set the pictures aflame. Before the flame burned out someone shoved a piece of paper in his face.   
"Excuse me, but setting fire to garbage is against the law. Either you pay a fine, or spend the night in jail." The voice belonged to a tall man with sunglasses on. Myles didn't want to go back in the station with those women were but if he payed the fine he couldn't get a ticket for Metropolis.  
_Oh A-ko, how I've failed ye. I must postpone my quest for such a meager offense. I can only hope ye understand, me love. The hells I am going through for ye._  
With that thought, Myles held out his hands to the officer. Who, in turn, escorted Myles to a cell and left him there. The officer was tempted to call the Mental Health Deptartment when the young man started to mumble on about going to "avenge the tainting of his flower" but, he decided it would be best to get him out of here as quickly as possible.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Myles bolted once the door to the cell had been opened. Again, he was winded in a minute and he again got up and saw his salvation. Someone left a bike unchained. Myles pondered for a moment and scratched his head. He looked back at the station _I think it would be safer if'n I just walked._  
******  
Back at the Girls' Dorm...  
  
A-ko sat curled up, under her covers when her alarm clock sounded off. A-ko instintively raised her arm to stop the ringing. Her bed was then showered by debris from the ceiling. A-ko turned her head and focused on the ceiling. The wave of her hand had generated enough force to leave a heavy indentation in the ceiling. "Shit...C-ko? Where are you?" A-ko said with a weiry look on her face. She had spent the entire day yesterday in bed trying to get a hold of her parents, but couldn't get through. A-ko rolled over in her bed and felt skin against her leg. A-ko turned to see C-ko curled up next to her. Rather than jumping out of bed, like she had in the past, A-ko lay still, looking at C-ko. She wasn't surprised to see C-ko this morning. Throughout the day, A-ko had needed help with certain things that she couldn't do due to her unchecked strength.   
A-ko thought of all that C-ko had done. Brushing her hair, dailing the vidphone. A-ko blushed at the memory when she had to go to the bathroom. She couldn't move so C-ko had held a bottle for her. _C-ko seemed to enjoy that too much for my tastes,_ A-ko thought, _C-ko you had better have clothes on this time._ A-ko remembered some of the lessons her father had taught her. He had shown her differant ways to use her strength. A-ko gently drew in a breath and breathed out while aiming it down at her blanket. Quickly, it was full of air and blown off the bed.   
A-ko looked down at her friend. A-ko had expected her to be naked, but to her surprise, C-ko was fully clothed and sleeping with a cute smile on her face. _Awww. She looks so happy. How could I tell her about Kei? How would she react?_ A-ko thought back to the other night at the frat house. How Kei had used her. A-ko's face turned pale and she felt like she was going to be sick. _Oh God, If I got morning sickness, then I must be pregnant! Shit!_ A-ko quitely started to speak toward her sleeping room mate.   
"C-ko, you better get up, I don't feel well. C-ko get up. Please, I'm gonna hurl." A-ko gently brought her hand up to her mouth as if to contain the vomit. She couldn't wait anymore.  
*WREATCH!!!!*  
"Oh God..." A-ko looked at the mess she had caused. She felt bad, not that her sheets were ruined, but that her friend would now wake up and see what she had done. _And after she was so nice to me, too._ A-ko didn't have time to think about cleaning the mess up. C-ko was beginning to wake up.  
"...Huh?...A-ko, you look bad...what's that smell?" C-ko looked around until she saw the small pile of vomit on the bed. "A-ko...you....you....YOU'RE SO MEAN!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
"What did I do?" A-ko said with an exausted look.  
"You don't like my cooking so much, you made a belly mess without even eating any. YOU'RE SO MEAN. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" C-ko said as she began to flood the room with tears.  
"Hey, it's not like it's my fault or anything. It's morning sickness. *I* should be the one crying." A-ko said as her eyes widened.  
"Why should you be crying?" C-ko said as she stopped crying so she could ask the question. (It's kind of hard for her to do two things at once, ya know.)  
"Well...I think...I might be...pregnant..." A-ko closed her eyes tight as she expected a scream to come from C-ko. When one didn't come she opened her eyes and saw C-ko leaving with a blank expression. She quietly put on her coat and left the room.  
"...C-ko..." A-ko stated.  
  
Outside the dorm room.  
  
"YAHOO!! A-KO AND C-KO HAVING A BABYYYYYY!!!!" C-ko shouted at the top of her lungs as she began to skip around the campus spreading the news.  
  
Graviton City Airport....  
  
_Ye have finally made it, Myles me boy._ Myles stood at the main enterance and sighed a deep sigh of relief. He was rather lucky that the Airport was only a few blocks away from the Police station. _Myles yuir luck seems ta be changin'_ Myles walked into the airport with his head held high. It sunk down low once he heard a female voice call over the airports PA system.....  
  
"Flight 278 to Metropolis departing in one minute at gate 67e."  
  
Myles looked up to see where gate 67e was. His mouth opened wide when he saw that it was on the other side of the airport. "RIGHT! MYLES SUPER FLASH!" Myles shouted and started to run until he ran into a crystal clear window. He fell backward and into a pile of laugage.  
"Get away from my bags you...you...feckless HOOLAGAN!" (did I just write that?!?!) a woman said while hitting Myles across his head. Myles glared at the woman through his glasses. The woman stopped striking Myles as his face became red with anger.   
"WHY YE OLD BAG I'll---" Myles was cut short when the woman began to hit him again. "HELP! FIRE! RAPE! STOP! NOISE POLICE! CITIZEN'S ARREST!" Myles tried everything he knew of to stop the woman. He then did what he never would have thought of...  
"...Gomen nasai..." Myles said as he bowed deeply before the woman.  
"My, what a nice young man. Do you have a girlfriend? You see, I have this daughter and you would be perfect for her," the woman beamed.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Myles began to run again. This time the glass didn't stop him though. *CRASH!*  
  
After 66 gates, Myles finally made it to his destination. He was about to jump past the flight attendant when she shot out her arm and said, "May I have your ticket please?"  
"..." Was Myles' verbal reply. But in his mind there were so many expletives racing around he couldn't even think of why he hadn't bought one. He turned around and ran back to the main lobby of the airport. With his trusty credit card, he bought a ticket and rushed back to Gate67e.  
Utterly exhausted, Myles held his ticket up to the woman. "Oh, sir, haven't you heard? The plane was destoyed." The woman said with tears in her eyes.  
"B-but how? It was fine jus' a moment ago." Myles asked as a cloud appeared over Myles' head.  
"Oh, it was terrible, sir. There was a fight on the runway. Some woman in a Earth Defence Force interceptor crashed on the runway. She then got up and started to thrash the runway. She made it up to the plane and kicked it into Gate 68a." The woman said as she motioned to her left out the window. All Myles could see was what looked like a warzone.  
"So what about me ticket?" Myles asked as he was getting frustrated.  
"Oh, don't worry sir, your ticket will be good for the next flight out. Please wait at Gate 32a and we'll try to take good care of you." the woman said in a sweet tone that made Myles wince.  
"Fine..." Myles said as he made his way toward the gate.  
After finally reaching the gate, Myles slumped down into one of the seats. He leaned his head back when he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and lifted up into the air.  
"WHERE IS FURINKAN HIGH SCHOOL?!?" A young man said as he made a fist and drew back.  
"Who wants to know?" Myles asked. He folded his arms in defiance of the young man.  
"Don't toy with me! I've gone through hell! And you won't stand in my way." the man yelled.  
"Hell? What do ye know aboot hell? I'll tell ye aboot hell. It took me a day to get here, I was arrested, not once, but twice, and I was almost blackmailed by a police officer who had pictures of me and some guy dressed like a chick! Don't tell me aboot hell! Been therre, doon thaat." Myles glared at the guy still holding him in the air.  
"Umm...sorry...sorry...umm...sorry.." The guy let Myles fall and then started to walk away. He immediatly turned and walked into a closet next to a regestration desk.  
Myles looked on, then sat down, leaning back every now and then, he would glance at the closet. After about an hour, the young man stepped out and raised his hand into the air.  
"RANMA, YOU WILL DIE THIS DAY! I SWEAR IT!" He then walked toward one of the gates.  
  
"The rescheduled flight for Metropolis will be departing in 15 minutes at Gate32c."  
  
_Thank ye God!_ Myles thought.  
It took the jet liner three hours to make it to Metropolis. (It's the future, jets are lots faster! Really!) Myles had never been to America and was somewhat excited. Though he never lost touch at what his purpose was; To kill Superman.  
Myles stepped out of the airport and shouted out for cab. In japanese....  
  
After about an hour of this, Myles finally realized what he was doing. "[TAXI!!!]" Quickly, a clean, yellow cab pulled up and as Myles reached for the door, the cab was slammed forward by a dented peice of shit rusted cab.   
"[Get in.]" said the Cabby with a forceful voice. Myles looked into the cab and saw that the man looked like some convict who had just broken out of prison. Myles did what he said...  
  
Once the car got rolling, the man looked back towards Myles and asked , "[You ever kill a man?]" Myles sank in his seat full of terror.  
  
Outside the Dailey Planet.....  
  
Myles was pushed out the cab which brought much unwanted attention to himself. His shirt was ruffled and his underwear was pulled up over his head. Myles turned toward the fleeing taxi and shouted out several...colorful metaphors.  
Once he had fixed his appearance, somewhat. Myles made his way into the building. _'Tis a good thing that brut said he knew how to reach Superman. "[Talk to Lois Lane, dat crazy broad knows 'im.]", that's what he said._ Myles turned towards the informations desk.  
"[Do ye know where I might find a reporter by the name of Lois Lane?]" Myles said. The receptionist pointed to a board behind her and resumed painting her nails. Once Myles found her name, he took the elevator to the fifthteenth floor. As the door opened, what was once a annoyingly gentle Barry Manalow tune turned into a annoying bustle of noise as everyone in the room was speaking at the same time.  
Myles stood around like an idiot for awhile before he could gather enough nerve to ask about Miss Lane. "[Excuse me...Excuse me...Pardon me...]" Myles asked everyone that passed him. _Enough of this crap._ Myles jumped up on one of the desks and began to scream his head off. The room only quieted down slightly. Myles jumped down and grabbed one man who was cleaning a camera. "[Where might I find a Miss Lois Lane? And please be quick about it, I'm losing me patience.]" Myles asked the man.  
"[Lois...haven't seen her in days. She's probably at the bar down the corner. And if you don't let go of me I'll be forced to call security,]" the young man stated planely.  
"[Oh I'd like to see ya try that one on ....]"  
  
Outside the Daily Planet....  
  
The front door opened and a lone figure was flung out into the street. "Shit!" Myles yelped when he hit the pavement. Myles quickly scooted out of the street, saving himself from being smashed by a car.  
"[Touchy, touchy. Now where is this bar?]" Myles stood up and began to look around. Down the block was a run down old building. It's neon sign was the only thing that made it look like it wasn't condemed. "[Looks like a place where the likes of Superman would stay.]"  
  
Once Myles opened the bar door he saw two things...one that the bar's patrons were cowering in one corner while, two, a woman wearing a once nice buisness suit was the only one sitting at the bar. "[Ahem...Which one of you is Lois Lane?]" Myles waited for an answer. Finally, the woman at the bar waved Myles to the seat next to her.  
"[Whad'ya wan'?]" Lois Lane slurred, clutching a bottle. She turned to stare at Myles. "[You come to see what a real reporter looks like?]" Myles pulled back at the smell of her breath.  
"[Uh...No I've come looking fer Superman I...]" Myles began but was stopped when he was struck by the bottle Lois had been holding.  
"[What you want with that lowlife? He left me, ya know? I gave him my heart and he pissed on it. I bet he ran off with that flousy, Wonder Bra, er something]" Lois began to sob openly in a drunken fit and the bartender gave her another bottle.  
"[Nice goin', ya dick! We almost had her calmed down until you came in.]" The bartender said as he scolded Myles, who wasn't worse for wear. The bottle struck his glasses and left Myles only covered in whiskey.  
"[What did I say?]"  
"[You brought...him up.]"  
"[I don't follow...]" Myles stated.  
"[Shit, about 20 years ago, some meteor was about to crash into the earth. It was back in 1999, I think. Well, ya see, all the superheroes flew to stop the thing. Well, all they could do was divert it away from the United States. It ended up hitting somewhere in Japan. Well, Supes and the rest got pretty banged up. A few heroes died, a couple of them disappeared. Namely Supes and Wonder Woman...]" The bartender received a hateful stare from Lois. "[...I mean that low-down, Superwuse and Wonder Slut...]" Lois went back to resting her head on the bar. The bartender waved Myles over to the other end of the bar. "[She thinks that the two ran off together. I think they bit the big one, if ya know what I mean.]"  
Myles stood back, tired from listening to the old man's story. "[So, what yer saying is that Superman and WonderWoman are shacked up in Japan somewhere?]" Myles was struck upside the head with another bottle. "[Would ye stop doing that?]" Myles stood up and was about to leave when Lois started to speak.  
"[Superman use to call himself Clark Kent. Kick the bastard's ass in for me, kid. And make sure you tell him that I still love him.]" Myles fell to the ground at the contradiction, but quickly readied himself and raced toward the airport.  
  
Downtown Graviton City.....  
  
_Hmmmm, these humans are strange creatures. It would be best if I cut the site seeing and find the Princess._ Liza stepped off the curb in front of the Mod Burger. Her long blonde hair blowing slightly in the breeze. _The Princess was here. Long ago, but she was here._ Liza turned to walk down the sidewalk. Men all around her turned their heads to catch a glimpse of the Amazon.   
_Why do they all watch me so. I am wearing the necessary attire for this planet._ Liza looked down at her body. Once she had landed on earth, she had to acquire something that stood out less than her military uniform. She had found a shop that specialized in selling clothes and had taken what she thought was appropriate. Her body was barely held in by the black teddy she wore, and the short skirt she found restricted her movements less than the leather pants she had tried on. The undergarments the salesman asked her to wear also proved too hindering. So she did away with them. Nevermind, she hadn't any money. The store was all to happy to grant her with the necessary clothes once she had crushed one of the customer's skulls between her legs.  
Across the street, a man called out for something. A yellow vehicle stopped and took him away. _Hmm, a crude form of mass transit. That might prove helpful in locating the princess._ Liza raised her hand in the air and called out, "TAXI!" several yellow cabs slammed into one another trying to get to the gorgeous woman. _What is with these human males?_  
Liza got into the least banged up car and started to pull away. "Where would you like me to be taking you?" The man said sporting a wicked turben. The man glanced into the rear veiw mirror. First at Liza's enormous breasts then down to her legs then finally up to look into her deep grey eyes. _Not bad._ The man thought.  
"Take me to my Princess," Liza said as she watched the other cab drivers get out of there cars and start to argue with one another. Much to the dismay of the other drivers on the street. Liza turned toward the driver only to see him ignoring her as he adjusted his mirror to look up her skirt. "You insolent....." Liza grabbed the seat of the driver and hurled it along with him through the roof of the cab. Liza leaned forward and grabbed hold of the steering wheel. _This is a lot more difficult than a shuttle craft._ As she tried to use one of the pedels on the floor. The cab stopped to a skreeching halt. As she tried the next pedal the cab jerked forward and slammed into another car.  
_Grrrrr...._ Liza punched the door off the cab and stepped out. As she walked away the man in the car she had just hit call out.. "Hey, ya dumb broad. What the hell do you think your doing.?" The man climbed out of his car. Liza turned and gave the man a half smile. As she did, she reached for a telephone pole.....  
  
*WHAM!*WHAM!*WHAM!*  
  
Liza walked away, quite happy with herself that she didn't overreact. She was trying to be inconspicuous.  
*********  
Myles stood in front of Gravitron's Daily Planet. His clothes ruffled from sleeping on the airplane back from America. _He's got to be here. If'n what Lois Lane said was true, Clark Kent was a reporter. And if he lived in Gravitron, then he must work for the citiy's largest newspaper._ Myles opened the door to the building and was blasted buy the same atmosphere that he had heard at the Daily Planet. Myles walked to the receptionest and slammed his fist down.  
"[Where is Clark Kent?]" Myles yelled. The woman looked at Myles with a broad smile. She shook her head and then went back to typing. Myles jumped up onto the desk and shouted agian. "[WHERE IS CLARK KENT? I KNOW HE'S HERE. NOW TELL ME!]" Myles looked down at the woman who just gave him another smile shook her head again and went back to typing. _What's wrong with this woman?_ Myles began to jump up and down on the desk. "[I KNOW THAT SUPERMAN IS HERE! AND I KNOW CLARK KENT IS SUPERMAN SO TELL ME WHERE HE...]" Myles was interrupted when he was snatched up with lighting speed. The next thing he knew, he was hanging by his feet over the edge the roof.   
"[Where the hell am I?]" Myles asked as his head swam from his quick journey. Myles then realized that he was speaking in English and that was why the woman hadn't understood him.  
"You seem to have me at a disadvantage, young man." Myles looked down at the man holding him by his feet. The man looked normal, but his grip felt like steel and his arm flexed with a huge muscle. "Now, are you going to tell me who you are, or should I drop you and be rid of you all together?" Myles began to struggle. He threw as many punches as he could at the man holding him. It proved rather useless.  
"No, this can't happen. A-ko, I've failed ye, me love. Yer molester shall go unpunished. What kind of world do we live in, where the perverted go running around unchecked?" Myles cried out to nobody in particular. Superman spun Myles around and was holding him by his shoulders.   
"How do you know my daughter? And how did you find me?" Superman said, with a questioning look across his face. He gently shook Myles.  
"Stop that or I'll puke all over you, I swear." Myles' threat wasn't a shallow one. The airplane food wasn't half as good as he had hoped.   
Superman set Myles down hard on the roof. "You had better answer me. If you so much as hurt one hair on my daughters' head, I'll fry you where you stand." Superman's eyes glowed breifly.  
Myles stood up and fixed his glasses. "First, you tell me what ye've done to me love and how ye can live with yerself?" Myles struck a dramatic pose. His fists clenched legs parted. "Now answer, or so help me...."  
"Love? Who are you?"  
"Daughter?"  
Both men stood there looking at each other. Each one had a strange look in their eyes as the whole series of events began to unfold before their eyes. Myles' mouth opened first, but it was Superman who broke the silence. "You're...my daughter's...boyfriend?" Superman stood back. Tears rolling from his eyes. "SON! IT'S SO WONDERFUL TO MEET THE YOUNG MAN WHO STOLE MY LITTLE A-KOS' HEART!" Superman reached and grabbed Myles in an embrace. Oh God! It's Mr. Tendo!  
"And you're...her father? But what about you molesting her? She said you tramatized her when she was but a wee lass." Myles stood there as all the air was forced out of his lungs.  
"Come'on son. I'll take you home to meet A-ko's mother. She'll be so happy to hear about A-ko!" Before Myles could protest he was swept into the sky as Superman leap into the air.  
"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"   
*******  
Magami residence.....  
  
"And here's a picture of her when she was three." Myles was staring blankly now at the pictures before him. _She's so...so kawaii..._ Her skin looks so soft and sweet. I be falling in love all over again._ Myles reached up and wiped a tear from his eye. Diana and Clark sat back in the couch. They were on either side of Myles and were pointing out all the pictres with A-ko in them. "We have never been able to show any of these pictures to anyone before. We're so happy A-ko shared our secret with you" Diana said.   
"Well she really didn't tell me ma'am. It was kind of a misunderstanding. You see I...." Myles began to stammer when he was cut off by Mrs. Magami.  
"Don't you call me 'ma'am'. Your practicly family. Please call me 'Diana' or maybe you had better start calling me 'Mom'." Diana giggled as she slipped her arm inside Myles.  
"I think that would be a bit premature but, alright...Mom." Myles had to giggle too, in spite of himself. He went off to find Superman, and kill him, and now they were swapping stories with each other. "Um, Mom...Dad...you wouldn't mind telling me how you met each other?" Myles asked, genuine curiosity covering his face.  
"Well..." Clark began.until he was cut off by his lovely brown haired wife. She cast a quick stare at Clark which caused him to sink into his seat, ever so slightly.   
"Well, we got married about twenty years ago. Though we knew each other long before then. You see, when the meteor hit in 1999. Clark and I were hurt rather badly. He had lost some of his powers. And I was pretty banged up myself. We both decided we needed some time away from our respective homes so that we might recover. You never know when an arch enemy will strike. They usually attack when your at your weakest...you should remember that." Diana shook Myles' arm lovingly.  
"Anyway, Clark and I figured that it would be in each of our best interest if we stayed with each other. We never knew we had so much in common." Diana had to hold back telling Myles about the nights they had spent together. Her tying Clark up with her lasso and making him tell the truth. _If the other Amazons knew how I was using our sacred treasure they would have killed me on the spot._ Diana continued with the story, "Well, soon we fell in love, I died my hair to brown and we got married."  
"But why did you change your name? I thought Kent was a fine a name as any?" Myles queried. He placed his hand on Diana's and gave a little squeeze.  
"Well, we had to keep our identities a secret, so we used the name 'Magami'. It just sort of came to us one night. It would seem rather strange that Clark Kent and Diana Prince disappeared at the same time Superman and Wonder Woman did." Clark said he quickly turned away from his wife's gaze Myles began to nod at everything they said.  
"I bet you mean you had to hide from Lois Lane, eh?" Myles said as he jabbed his elbow into Clark's steel ribs.  
"Ahem...well, yes, that was one of the reasons. Now after we got married, we soon had A-ko and well, I'm sure you know the rest. Being A-ko's boyfriend and all." Diana concluded her tale with a sigh.  
"There is one thing you haven't explained. Why don't you fight crime anymore? I mean you two used to do such good." Myles asked as he brought his hand up to his glasses to brush a strand of hair away.  
"Well...you see when Clark and I first...ahem...consimated our relationship, I lost my superpowers. No more super reflexes or super strength. Now, I'm still in good shape, but everything that was Wonder Woman disappeared when Clark and I...did the dirty deed." Diana slapped Myles' leg as they began to laugh. Everyone began to blush.   
Myles turned to Clark and asked, "Dad, you don't look like you lost your powers. What happened to you?" Clark straightened up when he heard his name and smiled at Myles when he heard him call him "Dad".  
"Well, it took me a while to recover, you see. And none too soon, you see once A-ko was born, I needed all my strength so that I might pay for the property damage. That girl goes through streets like they were toilet paper." Clark looked at his wife for an approving look. He got one but only for and instant.  
"Ah, I see. Well, I must be going now. I've already missed two days worth of classes to meet with you." Myles began to sit up when a thought accured to him. "Um...A-ko came home a couple of days ago. She seemed to be in quite a state. She had said that her armbands were broken and she was going to try to reach you. Did she ever get through?"  
Both Diana and Clark blushed. They had the phone off the hook so they wouldn't be interrupted during their..."playtime." "I'll go and get her spare pair." Clark said. He walked up to his daughter's room and rummaged through her closet until he came upon the familiar lead box. He carried it down stairs and handed it to Myles. "Your very thoughtful. Without her bands, A-ko can barely move."  
"Our A-ko is really lucky to have found herself a man such as you away from home." Diana leaned over and gave Myles a peek on the cheek. "Oh, but how will you get back to the school.? Clark could fly you."  
Myles waved his hands in front of him and shook his head no, "I've had enough of flying fer one week."  
"Here then, take this." Myles raised his hand and caught a pair of keys. "Just bring it back in one peice."  
"Yessir!" Myles said as he ran to the Magami family car  
  
*******  
  
Outside the girls dorm. Several hundred meters away......  
  
"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" asked Ume. Her forehead sweating at the thought of what they were about to do.  
"Hey, I don't want to spend the next month in her 'Hall of Punishments', do you?" Asa asked the other girls around her. Each girl shook her head violently. Asa touched the key pad to the portable computer and sent the fax to their mistress. They waited for a few minutes.  
"Do you think she got it?" Ine asked. Her question was quickly answered by a barage of missles streaming her way.  
"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
********  
  
Inside B-ko's penthouse dorm room.   
  
"You will die for this, A-ko! First, you keep C-ko away from me! And now...and now you have slept with that wretch Kei. You dare cheat on C-ko? You shall die, A-ko, but not before I prove to C-ko just what kind of slut you really are! Oh yes, You will cry out A-ko! You will cry out with a thousand agonies as your womanhood is violated from within." B-ko cried out her fist raised to the ceiling. All around her the penthouse that was once her room was filled with holes and craters. Suddenly, B-ko broke out into a series of horrifiying cackles. (insert B-kos' patented Laugh here please : All right reserved)  
  
End chapter 7 by Micheal Coughlan (Bonaparte@mindspring.com)  
  
(back to you Greg)  
...I don't like you...  
  
Please read and review even though the next chapter is allready up! 


	9. Chapter 8: The road to happiness is pav...

Introduction  
  
The legalities: This work is fan-fiction. Project A-ko, Eiko (A-ko) Magami, Biko (B-ko) Daitokuji, Shiko (C-ko) Kotobuki, Hikaru Daitokuji, Miss Ayumi, Kei, Asa, Ine, Ume, Mari, "D", the Captain, and all other related characters and sites are all used without the expressed permission of Soeishinsha/Final-Nishjima and Central Park Media and is also copyrighted by the aforementioned corporation. Clark and Diana, are still copyrighted to the above company, however, these characters were also used without the expressed permission of DC Comics, Inc., due to their likenesses to Superman and Wonder Woman. Any other characters are copyrighted to their respective corporations...please don't sue us... Any new characters were created strictly for the purpose of this work. For all we care these characters can burn in hell. The two noticable new characters ...we'll discuss them later, but we still don't give a shit what happens to them. This story may be posted and distributed freely with the advanced permission of the writers; Mike Coughlan (Bonaparte@mindspring.com) and Greg Thompson (Oni@mindspring.com) ... (You already have it, so don't E-mail us for it.) And please do not fuck around with the text...particularly this heading. We like comments so if you have any, feel free to E-mail either one of us at the aforementioned addresses.  
  
Chapter 8a: Just setting up here folks...don't mind me...   
  
Note to reader: This part of the chapter takes place starting the day Myles left on his quest.  
  
Craig sat on his bed waiting for one of his roommates to show up. He wanted to kill Kei for ruining a poor girl's innocence. He wanted to kill Myles for running off and not telling him where he was off to. Craig reached down into his foot locker and produced a bottle of Amstel Light. He popped the cap and took a swig. It then struck him that he had not contacted his cousin to thank her for the "care package".  
Craig got up and walked out of his dorm room. He then made his way down to the lobby of the dormitory and walked over to the vid phone. There was someone using it. Craig stood there for a moment, but the young man using the phone seemed to be dragging on his conversation just to smite him. Craig became impatient, grabbed the young man and flung him across the lobby. The young man landed on the couch and got up. He glared at Craig who only stared him down, the young man turned tail and ran.  
Craig, smug with himself, deposited his credit chip into the pay vid-phone and then connected his call to Chicago, Ill. The phone rang three time before the answering system picked up. It was a female voice.  
"[Hello, you have reached an unlisted number. This number is not personal, nor is it business. Please hang up and call the number you had originally intended. Bye!]" The message was shortly followed by a beep.  
"[Pick up the damn phone, Rally. It's me, Craig.]" he said into the handset. The screen lit up and the face of an attractive blonde woman appeared.  
"[Hey, kid, what's up?]"  
"[Stop calling me that.]"  
"[Okay, kid. So what's new?]" Craig was not fond of her calling him that, but supposed he should be used to it by now, she called him that even when she was no more a kid herself.  
"[Got your 'care package'. In one piece this time, too.]"  
"[That's great! How do you like it?]"  
"[Loved it, thanks. What was the idea with the condoms?]"  
"[Don't tell me you're not going to use them...or is it more that you don't know how?]" Rally laughed.  
"[Funny.]"  
"[Sorry. You had that coming.]"  
"[S'pose yer right. Speaking of the use of sexual periphinalia, how's business?]" Rally's face turned crimson. Her eyes immediately sparked with fire.  
"[What that supposed to mean?]" she screamed.  
"Gomen, gomen..."  
"[Don't you dare use that language around me!]" Craig began to laugh.  
"[So, how has business been?]"  
"[It's been slow,]" Rally answered, sounding very irked.  
"[Really? How's Bean taking it?]"  
"[Not too bad, he says it's a good time to take care of his cars.]"  
"[Sounds like Bean. Listen, could you do me a favor?]"  
"[Sure, what's up?]"  
"[I need some more ammo.]"  
"[WHAT!?! What the hell happened to the crate I shipped you the other month?]"  
"[Well...you see...there was this fight...and things kinda got outta hand...and...]"  
"[YOU USED ALL THAT AMMO?]" Craig winced at his cousin's shrill scream.  
"[Look, a couple of friends and I were in danger and--]"  
"[You mean that stupid Scottish friend of yours did something dumb to get his as in a sling!]"  
"[Hey! I resent the fact that you don't respect my friends!]"  
"[Okay, I'm sorry! *Irish* friend!]"  
"[That's better.]"  
"[Do you have any idea how much it costs you keep you supplied?]"  
"[Actually, you've only told me a thousand times...]"  
"[AND THERE WAS A REASON FOR IT, TOO!]"  
"[Hey, I asked nicely!]"  
"[I'll see what I can do...]"  
"[Thanks, Ral, you're the best,]" Craig said. Rally huffed. Craig set the hand set in the cradle and turned to walk away. "MAN, I WANNA BONE 'ER IN THE POOPER!"  
"I HEARD THAT!" Rally shreiked. Painfully, Craig realized that he had forgotten to press the disconnect switch. _And since when did Rally start speaking Japanese?_ Craig thought. He then headed back up the stairs to his room.  
* * *  
The frat house...  
The paramedics arrived to remove a battered poor soul. His entire upper torso was crushed beyond repair and he seemed to be more emotionally wounded rather than physically. The paramedics gently lifted the young brown-haired man off the floor of the basement of the frat house, just underneath a large gapping hole the extended up to the top floor of the house, through a bedroom, through a bathroom's plumbing, through the kitchen's ovens, that were in operation at the time, and finally through some pool tables that were in the basement and some three feet into the duracrete foundation.  
"...Shiii...koooo..." was all the young man would utter.  
"We'd better get him stabalized, no telling how long it'll take him to recover. Poor kid...who would do such a thing to him?" one of the paramedics said.  
"I have no idea, but whoever, or whatever it was, I wouldn't want to be on their bad side," the other added. The paramedics left the fraternity house with the injured man and slid him into the back of the ambulance. Before they knew it, they were well on their way to the hospital.  
Ume, Ine, Asa and Mari looked to each othere with great concern as the ambulance pulled away.  
"Ooo, there's gonna be hell to pay..." Ine said.  
"You gonna tell her?" Asa asked, looking at Ine.  
"ME? WHY ME!?! You're her best friend, Ume! *You* tell her!" Ine shrieked.  
"Nani?" For the next few moments, the girls contemplated what they should do. See last chapter for what they did.  
* * *  
A young man walked over to a slightly older man sitting in a chair in a darkened room. He stopped just a few feet behind him.  
"Yes?" the man sitting in the chair asked.  
"Sir, the evil has landed." With that, Director Yashida shot up out of his seat.  
"Nani? How did she get past our scanners? Where's Daitokuji?"  
"Well, sir. She had an authorized vessel. So she had all of the proper codes to get past our defenses."  
"So that's why she stole the ship. What about Daitokuji?"  
"He has had a full update on the situation. He should be here..."  
"Any idea where this...*alien* is, now?"  
"No sir, but if she's here for her princess..."  
"They already have their princess, you dolt!"  
"H-hai..."  
"Damage report."  
"Well sir, there were reports of an EDF craft slamming into an airplane as it was prepared to takeoff. No survivors."  
"Fuck. How much longer before *he* gets here?"  
"Well, sir. He had some business in America to deal with. Something about a corporation that had something to do with Daitokuji Financial Group back in the 1900's... Stark Industries, or something like that."  
"Hmm...yes, I've heard of them. They used to do some power suit construction or some shit like that."  
"Anyhow, he should be here by Wednesday."  
"Why so late?"  
"'Money is Money.' That's all he'd say."  
"Chikusho..." Yashida turned away from the young man and looked out his office window. "Keep tabs on the aliens that were left here the first time. She may try to contact them soon...dismissed."  
"Hai." With that, the young man saluted the Director General and left. Yashida could only sigh.  
  
Chapter 8b: Okay, we're right where we should be on the timeline now.  
  
Early Wednesday morning (5:00a.m.)...  
  
Myles pulled the Magami's brown Subaru sedan into the campus parking lot. The front fender was mangled and the rear of the sedan was trashed beyond recognizabilty. As Myles circled the parking lot for a parking spot, he found one. _Parallel parking...hmm... Well, before today, I had never driven a car before. I guess there's a first time for everything._ Myles thought. He slammed his foot down onto the gas pedal and yanked the stirring wheel to the left. The sedan squealed and pulled into the parking spot, smashing into the white Honda Civic in front of him. He then threw the car into reverse without depressing the brake. The car screamed its anger at such a request, but complied, smashing into the green Volvo behind him. He then shifted again, straightening the car out, smashing the cars in front of and behind him again, and again.  
Myles went to shut the car off, but the car stalled...or more specically, the engine dropped out from under the car. Taking the keys from the ignition and the lead box "dad" had given him for A-ko, he then stepped out of the car and looked at the parking job he had done. Smiling, he raised his hands to the sky.  
"LIKE A GLOVE!" he yelled. He then turned to walk to the girls' dormitory and then remembered that he had not eaten since Friday night. _How regretful that Myles Buchanan can even succumb to hunger._ Myles thought and then began to laugh to himself. He then continued his way to the girls' dorm.  
* * *  
A-ko laid on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. She was depressed. She could not even go to her classes. Her mother and father were for some reason not answering the phone, so she could not get her spare arm bands. _Where could they be? I've tried getting a hold of them since Saturday, and still no luck._ She thought for a moment. She was getting depressed even more just thinking about the situation that had put her in this predicament. She then rolled over and buried her face into her pillow, her sobs going uncontrollably. Before she knew it, her pillow no longer existed, she had crushed even that into a pile of shredded fabric and feathers.  
C-ko walked over to her and set her head on the edge of A-ko's bed. Her innocent eyes staring widely at her, wishing that she could do something for her. Wishing that an angel would come to rescue her friend. There was a knock at the door. C-ko glowered at it for a moment.  
"Who could that be so early in the morning?" she wondered.  
"Go answer it, C-ko," A-ko pleaded. C-ko did as she complied and opened the door. Myles stood there with the biggest grin on his face and a lead box in his hand. A-ko's eys widened. _Could it be?_ she wondered.  
"What the hell do you want?" C-ko aked, meanly.  
"I got yer spare arm bands, lass," he said. C-ko's eyes widened, she grabbed the box from Myles and ran over to A-ko with it. A-ko opened it and to her glee, saw that they were indeed her spare arm bands. She quickly slid them on and felt a relieving drain of power. She was back to her controllable standards. A-ko then jumped up, ran to Myles and embraced him. "Arigato!" she sobbed into his shoulder. She suddenly felt something odd about Myles, it felt as if he had become dead weight. A-ko released her grip and Myles wobbled for a moment, a look of pure pleasure and a trickle of blood on his face. He was then on the floor, unconscious.  
"The least I could do for him is take him home," A-ko said. C-ko looked at A-ko angrily as she picked Myles up and left the room. She lifted him and cradled him in her arms. Myles' head hung down to A-ko's perky breasts. She left the dormitory and walked over to the boys' dorm.  
* * *  
Liza had been awoken by the sound of tires squealing and then a loud smash. She looked up to see a young man in what appeared to be a brown land vehicle of some sort.  
"Why don't you watch where you're driving!" a man in another vehicle screamed.  
"Shut the hell up, ye drunken sot, or I'll beet yer head in to a bloody pulp! Ye sot!" the man in the brown vehicle yelled back.  
Liza laughed at how petty these humans were, especially the males. She then realized the young man in the brown vehicle was not faring any better than she had been the other day in the taxi. _Oh well,_ she thought. She got up off of the park bench and brushed off her blouse. She then looked down to see a primitive media flyer. She bent down to pick it up and began to decipher what the ad said. Liza had been trained on how to speak and read some of the Earthling's languages. There were too many of them, so she settled for what were the most important and influential languages of the planet. They were Japanese, English and German. Fortunately for her, Japanese is very close to her own language, so close in fact, that there is only a slight difference in dialect.  
The flyer read; "Come visit the newly re-opened Spaceship Land Casinos and Resort!" Liza frowned. She crumpled up the paper and flung it over her shoulder.  
"How dare they make an Egota-class Starship into an amusement park for these... these...*Earthlings*!! Why didn't the Queen destroy them for their failures while she was here?" Liza took a look toward the center of Graviton City and saw the main spire. Sure enough, the city was definitely the lost Egota-class, and the one that had come to her aid was supposedly in the harbor next to it. She then began to walk toward the center of the city.  
* * *  
Craig stared at his computer screen. He was in a chat room with a fellow from Indiana, USA. "[So, how's *your* story coming along?]" he typed. Within a few moments an answer flashed across his screen. "[Not bad, I'm at a point where 'S-boy' and the girls try to fight Olkon]" shameless plug! :) He leaned back and stretched. _I suppose I should get ready for class,_ he thought looking at the cronometer on the computer screen. He typed in the message to his 'net bud'; "[Listen, I don't mean to be rude 'er nothin', but I got to go to class in a few hours.]" His answer returned shortly after; "[Okay, same time tomorrow?]" "[Okay, if I can't make it, I'll e-mail ya.] Ja ne!" His answer; "[Later!]" And with that, he signed off. As he stood up, there was a knock at the door.  
"If that's Myles or Kei, their dead men," he said, walking over to door. Upon opening it, he saw the most bizzare sight he had ever seen, and one that he had thought he would never see. A-ko stood before him, wearing a tee-shirt, blue jeans and a new pair of arm bands. Cradled in her arms, was Myles. His head leaning against A-ko's chest. "[Mien Got!] What happened?" Craig said, moving out of the way for A-ko to enter.  
"He brought me my new arm bands and then passed out," she replied.  
"You've got a lot of explaining to do, mister!" Craig gestured for A-ko to set Myles on his bed. When she had laid him on his bed A-ko began to look around the room for a moment. Craig followed her gaze and saw where it was headed. _Shit! The shrine!_ He jumped over Myles and his bed and knocked his night stand over, spilling the shrine onto the floor, before A-ko even saw it.  
"What'd you do *that* for?"  
"Umm..." _Think fast, shit-head._ "His medicine was in his night stand, I thought he might need it."  
"Oh, why'd you knock it over?"  
"Accident?" Craig replied, trying to act innocent. _You're a fucking smart one, you are. Baka!_  
"Oh, will he be up in time for classes?"  
"Don't see why not."  
"Okay, see you in class then."  
"Uh, listen, A-ko." Craig said, stopping A-ko before she left the room. She turned and looked him in the eyes. "Let me buy you lunch at first break. I need to talk to you... in private."  
"Is this your way of asking me out?" A-ko blanched.  
"Um...well, not exactly..." Craig stammered, also blushing, straying his gaze from A-ko.  
"Sure, I think I can convince C-ko to leave me alone for a little bit."  
"Arigato." With that, A-ko left the room, closing the door behind her. Craig looked to his friend for a moment. "Yeah, A-ko, he'll be up in time for classes." He then turned and grabbed an empty bottle of whiskey and smashed it over his friend's head. Myles shot up.  
"[DAMMIT, WOMAN! WILL YE STOP THAT!]" Myles suddenly realized where he was and saw Craig standing before him with his arms crossed.  
"Little man, you've got a *lot* of explaining to do," he said. Myles sighed and began to tell his friend the story of his quest.  
  
By the time he was finished, it was 8:15a.m. Time to get up for classes, for those who had classes at 9:00a.m., which Myles and Craig both did. It was Miss Ayumi's American-English class. Craig came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of clean blue jeans and a pressed white button-down cotton shirt. His hair was neatly combed back and set into a ponytail. He was also clean-shaven. A definite change, especially for Craig. Myles noticed it the second he walked out of the bathroom.  
"So let me get this straight," Craig said. "You went all the way to Metropolis and back just to kill Superman, only to find out that he's A-ko's father. At which point, upon meeting Superman and...WonderWoman, was it? They take you on as their future son-in-law?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay, aside from the facts that you had A-ko's arm bands, and that you're my friend and I can trust just about anything you tell me, I still find that a little hard to swallow."  
"Oh, like yer poppin' Miss Ayumi story was any bloody better."  
"IT DID HAPPEN! And I'll prove it to you, too!"  
"Hah." Myles regarded his friend once again and laughed to himself. "I doon't suppose that's why yuir dollin' yerself up?"  
"In a manner of speaking." Myles tried to suppress a laugh. "Fine, be that way."  
* * *  
Miss Ayumi looked up to her students. Classes had been cancelled on Monday due to certain events that had transpired during the past week, so she had not seen the majority of them since the previous Wednesday. Miss Ayumi took attendance and when she called off Craig's name, she blushed. Myles stared for a moment, as Miss Ayumi's eyes met Craig's, if only for a split second. Craig smuggly leaned back in his chair and smiles broadly.  
"Ye've no proved anyt'ing yet, ye know," Myles commented.  
"[Ye've no seen nothing *yet*, lad,]" Craig retorted, poking fun of Myles' accent. Ire burned through Myles. No one had ever made fun of the way he had spoken, not even Craig. Myles stretched his leg and tripped up Craig's seat. Craig fell head over heels, backwards. He got up and glared at his friend, he then picked up his chair and sat back down.  
Looking from student to student, she noticed something different in the air with all of them. A-ko did not seem herself. C-ko was not quite acting like C-ko. Craig was acting full of himself. Myles was not acting like Myles. Asa, Ine, Ume and Mari were all wearing bandages, casts and splints. B-ko seemed to be the only one who was herself, other than the fact that she kept staring at A-ko and growling under her breath. which seemed to happen just about everyday, anyway.  
"Okay, class," she started. "Today's lecture will be on the works of Poe, Zahn, Byron and Bradbury. Please turn in your texts to page 414."  
During the lecture on what was arguably about literature from the twentieth, nineteenth, eighteenth, and seventeenth centuries, sparks flew between B-ko's eyes and A-ko's. _What's her problem?_ A-ko thought. B-ko huffed. _How can that little slut act as if there's nothing wrong. I can't endanger C-ko's innocence to such a...a...whore! I must strike at her soon, but when she's not expecting it, that will be the only way to prove a sure victory,_ B-ko thought, smirking to herself. _And this time, A-ko, I will have a little surprise for you._  
  
The class was dismissed some hour and a half later. Not all of the students were exactly sure what that day's lecture was all about. Before the students left, Miss Ayumi turned back to the class. "Don't forget, there's your first exam on Monday, be sure to study hard." The entire class fell to the ground, most of them groaning. At least they would have the weekend.  
The class poured out of the lecture room except for A-ko, C-ko, Craig, Myles and Miss Ayumi. A-ko and C-ko spoke for a moment. A-ko looked at Myles and Craig and then turned back to C-ko. C-ko seemed upset about something she had said, but conceeded. C-ko looked up at the two young men, evily glaring at both of them. C-ko stormed out and A-ko soon followed. Craig looked to Myles and shrugged. Myles stood up and brushed his shirt off.  
"So, what's this yer goina prove, lad?" he said. Craig stood up, straightened his coat and made sure his hair was neat.  
"Act as if you're going to leave. I'm going to 'talk' to Miss Ayumi, just stick around long enough to watch her make goo-goo eyes at me."  
"Yuir sick," Myles started, and then turned back to his friend. "And I still don' beleive ye." Craig lifted his right arm and extended his middle finger in the direction of his friend and made a kissing sound with his lips. Myles smirked and started for the door. Craig walked over to Miss Ayumi, who was standing at her desk preparing her things.  
"Sensei, can I have a word with you?" he asked, coolly. Miss Ayumi hesitated for a moment and then looked Craig straight in the eyes. _Dear God! Could it be he wasne kiddin' after all?_ Myles thought. Craig walked behind Miss Ayumi's desk and then gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Miss Ayumi gave in to him. Myles left the room, completely astonished. _Nae...I dinnae see that...WAY TA GO, CRAIG!!!_ he thought.  
His silioquey was soon interrupted by the loudest crack he had ever heard, followed by Miss Ayumi running from the classroom, tears streaming from her eyes. Myles' eyes buldged against his thick glasses. He turned and ran back into the classroom, only to find his friend lying on the floor, smiling gratuitously with the teacher's desk smashed into two halves just above him. Myles slapped his hand to his face and shook his head slowly.  
"Och, Craig...ye dinnae 'ave te try an' prove dat te me," Myles said. "Everyone knows yer no ladies' man..." The next thing he knew, Craig was in his face. This threw Myles aback, he lost his footing and fell flat on his back.  
"I'LL SHOW YOU! I'LL SHOW YOU ALL!! OHOHOHOHOHOHOOO!!!" And with that, Craig blindly fled the classroom, oddly enough as his laugh had changed, black rose pedals fluttered to the ground in his wake, leaving only Myles with his thoughts.  
_That man is completely insane..._  
  
* * *  
  
C-ko had said something to A-ko about not going to met some boy in the cafeteria during break. Myles' fingers ripped through his desk. _Could this get any worse?_ he screamed to himself mentally.  
"It's not like I'm going to do anything with him, C-ko," A-ko said.  
"I was going to make you a special lunch today, A-ko. How could you do this to me?"  
"I'm sorry, C-ko, but he asked me for a favor, and I feel I owe him one...sort of..."  
"You better not have sex with him...that's all men want, you know..."  
There was a bit of silence in the classroom and then two loud cracks as two desks crumbled and then two loud thuds, as the two students who held those seats, hit the floor.  
"Ite!" Myles and A-ko yelped in unison.  
  
* * *  
  
C-ko followed A-ko to the cafeteria. She was going to make sure nothing happened to A-ko. She knew how to beat up boys, she did beat up that one boy in the boys' dorm room the other day, after all. C-ko suddenly realized that the young man she was thinking of, was hiding behind a bush just a few feet from her.  
Myles noticed C-ko glaring at him. He then smiled, cautiously and waved. C-ko charged him and began to kick him into submission. She had definitely felt that something was up with him...she never did like him either...he was always hanging around A-ko...too much for his own good.  
Myles pulled his hand back down. He noticed that C-ko was acting very oddly lately. He began to look around for A-ko. He noticed Craig sitting in a booth as if waiting for someone. Myles knew he could trust his friend, Craig knew how he felt about A-ko and knew that Craig would never dare move in on Myles' 'territory'. He spotted A-ko walking towards the boothes. The next thing he knew he was pulled back by the collar of his shirt and kicked into submission. Myles only saw black.  
  
Craig sat in a booth and waited for A-ko. He had bought some snacks for her, but was almost tempted to start digging into them himself. _Okay...if A-ko isn't a lesbian, which I know she ain't...I hope... But then, why did she have sex with Kei? She wasn't drunk enough to make stupid decisions. Bi? Hmm..._ he thought. A shadow soon fell over him and he looked up. A-ko stood there, smiling kindly. Craig gestured for her to sit down. He then motioned to the snacks on the table. "Those are for you, if you like."  
"Arigato," A-ko smiled. She picked up some chop sticks and began to eat what was a cookie of some sort. "So, what's on you're mind?"  
"A lot of things actually, but only a couple things that worry me the most, and that, I think, will be good for you to get off your...um...chest. First off, this one will be this easiest I think. I know about your parents." A-ko dropped her chop sticks down on the table.  
"Wha...how did..." Craig help up a silencing finger.  
"Actually, Myles kind of...stumbled upon it. That's how he got your arm bands." A-ko looked at her arm bands and blushed.  
"I suppose I couldn't have kept that a secret forever. How did he 'stumble upon it'?"  
"It's a long story, perhaps another time. Only he and I know, and I don't think you or your parents will ever have to worry otherwise."  
"What about the other thing?"  
"Well...you see..." Craig hesitated, averting his eyes and running his fingers through his moppy brownish hair. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "I know what happened at the party on Friday night. More over, what happened between you and Kei ." A-ko set the bowl of what looked like chocolate covered marshmellows or something back on the table and then looked down. She was silent for a moment. Suddenly, tears began to drop onto the table. Craig leaned forward and set a comforting hand on A-ko's shoulder. A-ko reached up and placed her hand over his.  
  
Myles awoke. He looked up to see A-ko looking down at a table. He could not make out who it was with her. A hand reached across the table and laid on her shoulder. Ire burned through Myles like fire through gasoline. He began to stand up and see who it was that would dare try to steal his love. He got a glimpse of someone wearing a black coat, and was suddenly struck in the face by a small arm, Myles fell back and went unconscious again.  
C-ko flailed her arms in the air, violently. Her right arm struck the boy she had beaten up earlier and knocked him unconscious again. She was angry, in fact, she was furious. Not only that A-ko was with a boy, but that he had made her cry and that he was now touching her.  
  
"It's okay, let it all out," Craig said, trying to sound comforting. Acting as a shoulder to cry on was not one of his best traits. Of course, growing up with someone like Rally Vincent, not to mention someone like his father, surely did not help his sensitive side either. A-ko looked up to Craig. "Are you going to be alright now?"  
"Y-yes," she choked. Craig removed his hand and then realized what he had just done. _Chikuso! I hope to God Myles isn't watching,_ he thought, glancing about the room.  
"Do you want to talk about it? If it's too hard for you, it's okay."  
"Actually, I think you're the only one I can talk to. C-ko wouldn't understand. My mom and dad would kill me..."  
"You don't have any brothers or sisters? Surely, you've got more friends." A-ko chuckled at that comment.  
"C-ko kept running them off, just like the few boyfriends...well, boyfriend, I did have. You're the only other friend I've got...in fact, you always seemed to be there for me just when I needed some help...like a knight in armor." Craig's eyes buldged, he jumped out of the booth, slipped and fell onto his ass. "What's the matter?"  
"G-gomen," Craig blushed, picking himself up off the floor. "Actually, M-Myles... was...umm...well...that is to say..." A-ko smiled.  
"Myles, huh? You and he are such good friends, it seems that you two are always hanging around each other."  
"We've been through alot, you could say. Anyway...about Friday night, are you sure you want to talk about it?" A-ko nodded, looking away from Craig.  
"I knew Kei before I even got into college. It was love at first sight for me and him, except his love was for C-ko and not me." Craig's upper lip jerked a little and his left eye began to twitch. _He's a dead man...Oh, how I'd love to sic Myles on him for what he's done._ "I was at that party to meet boys, but along came Kei and he swept me off my feet, again." A-ko blushed again. "One...one thing led another and well..." Tears began to run freely down her face again. "I-I was a vi...uh...I-I'd never b-been with a m-m-man b-b-before then..."  
"I know." A-ko glared at Craig, she did not like the way he said that.  
"H-how did..."  
"It's a guy thing, it's like we can smell it, or something...D'OH!" Craig said, realizing what he had just said. He smacked himself in the forehead. "I'm sorry, acting as a shoulder to cry on has never been my best quality." A-ko blushed again. "So what happened the morning after?"  
"As it turned out, he thought he had slept with C-ko..." A-ko's tears of sorrow had turned to ones of burning anger. "She doesn't even like him, in fact, she hates him. I'd almost go as far as to say she hates men altogether. Although, with Myles around, it's hard to say. I'm glad I can play match-maker for anyone but myself." Craig remembered what C-ko had said in the dorm room to him, and what she had done to Myles. He was about to ask but decided not to. "I guess I *did* get a little carried away with what I did to him afterwards."  
"I figured that had to have been your doing." Tears began to flow again. _Beauty, Craig. You fuckin' insensative jerk,_ he thought, scolding himself. A-ko slammed her fists into the table, cracking it evenly through the center, soon followed by her head and uncontrollable sobs. Craig looked around the room, people were starting to stare. Craig placed a hand on A-ko's arm and tried to calm her down.  
"I know how frustrating it can be for a young girl to lose her virginity to some jerk." A-ko lifted her head from the table.  
"That's not the half of it...I-I think I'm p-p-pregnant." Craig sat back for a moment and tried to decipher what she meant. duh!  
"NANI?!?!"  
"He didn't use a condom or nothing and I felt sick the morning after..." Craig calmed down and began to laugh quietly.  
"It takes a helluva lot longer for morning sickness to kick in, A-ko-chan. When you miss your period, *that's* when you start to worry. You were probably sick at the thought that you had given yourself for the first time to a complete asshole." A-ko's eyes began to glimmer. She had renewed hope again. She then began to glower at Craig, looking at him sceptically.  
"B-but you're a guy! How would you know about things like th--" A-ko began to think. _He's more sensative than most men, he knows alot about women's anatomy and gestation, he mentioned something about how frustrating it is for a young girl losing her virginity, and he sort of acts like a girl's best friend..._ "Craig...you don't mind my asking, but...are you a...a...cross-dresser?" Craig fell over and hit the floor.  
"EEEEEEEHHHH!?!?!?!?" Craig sat in his seat, perfectly still.  
"Well, the things you were saying, it just seemed..." A-ko was stopped by Craig hitting the floor. He then jumped up off the floor flapping his arms in the air.  
"NO! AND I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU IF YOU WANT!" A-ko was thrown aback by this. Tears began to spring up again. Craig bowed before A-ko "Gomen nasai," he said, bowing deeply before her.  
"I should be the one who is apologizing," A-ko replied, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Just how *do* you know about women like that?" Craig hesitated, his face as red as A-ko's hair. He had to think fast.  
"(koff)Anatomy (koff)class?" he replied, looking away from her. A-ko caught it, and knew he was not telling the whole truth, if at all. "I hope I haven't upset you too much today. It's just, I thought you may have wanted to talk about it, or something." "It's okay, I guess I really did need to talk about it," A-ko replied and looked around. "Except maybe in a less-than-public-place..."  
"We should get going, the next classes are due to start soon." Craig stood up to leave. As he did he took A-ko's hand in his and then bent to kiss it, only to have it snatched away.  
Craig looked up, confused. What he saw, he never would have expected, well, maybe. C-ko was holding A-ko by her breasts, holding her back from Craig. A-ko was wiggling, attempting to get herself loose, which proved easy. C-ko glared at Craig. If looks could kill, Craig would have long since been dead. Or incinerated.  
"Keep your dirty hands off my woman!" she yelled.  
"NANI?!?" A-ko and Craig shouted in unison.  
"I said, keep your dirty, ill-breed, *male* hands off my girlfriend!" A-ko and Craig were both thrown aback by this, she even made th word "male" sound like a dirty word. Craig stumbled, knocked over a potted plant that landed on his head. He clambered to the floor, only to be kicked in his crotch by C-ko. C-ko then grabbed A-ko by the arm and pulled her out of the cafeteria.  
  
* * *  
  
D and Captain Napolipita sat in what was once the main bridge of the large starship. They were now the only Alpha Cygni's left on the ship. The others had either left, been taken home when the Queen arrived or have been killed by the various events that occurred ever since they had come to this miserable planet. The worst of it, was that they did not even have the chance to go a second time when the Alpha Cygni Armada had returned only to drop the Princess back off, the Captain was too busy drowning in Sake again.  
There was a muffled boom coming from outside of the ship. Only the Captain heard it. With her hangover, even a fly landing on a flower in Nagasaki would be too loud. There was a second boom. This one closer, and this one D heard. Yet another boom followed.  
"What is that noise?" Naplipita asked, holding her head as if she was trying to keep it from exploding.  
"I don't know, Captain, but it sounds like it's getting closer," D replied. Then another boom. This one sounding like it was a few hallways down. Then another. And finally, the door the the main bridge caved in. Amist the dust arose a purple haired girl, wearing a Chinese silk dress, carrying what looked like a food delivery box.  
"Nihao! Someone order deluxe ramen, yes?" she said, smiling and raising her right hand in the air. The purple-haired girl was quickly kicked out of the way and through the main window of the bridge, sending her flying out of the spaceship and into Graviton Bay. The one to do the kicking was a very tall blond Amazon of a woman. She was wearing typical street clothes. Blue jeans and a form-fitting tee-shirt that read; "Red Hot!" in bold red letters.  
"So this is what's left of the Queen's first fleet to find the Fourth Princess of the Fifth Queen of the Lepton Kingdom of Alpha Cygni?" the blond said.  
"Who the hell are you?" D asked standing up.  
"I am Major Liza of the Queen's Royal Strike Force. I have come back for the Princess. And also to rid the Lepton Kingdom of its embarrassment."  
"How dare you speak to us in such a manner!" Captain Napolipita snapped, standing up from her command seat. "D! Teach this *slut* some manners!"  
"With pleasure, Captain!" D replied, cracking her knuckles. D then ripped away her Amani suit to reveal the uniform of the Alpha Cygni, complete with sheild and sheathed sword. "DIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" D cried as she charged Liza, sword ready to fillet its target. Liza brought up her arms and blocked D's attack. She then brought her leg up and flipped D into the air.  
"My, she's a strong one." the Captain mumbled, pouring herself another drink.  
D swung her blade through the air and then directed it towards Liza. It connected, cutting at least an inch of hair. Liza began to growl. She lept at D with her hands curled downward like claws. She landed on D and began to claw at her.  
"Don't you *ever* mess with my hair again!" she shrieked. D brought her sheild up and knocked Liza back with it. The Captain, feeling a little sober, drew her gun and took aim at Liza. Liza grabbed a hold of D's sword and yanked it out of her hand. The Captain fired, Liza blocked the shot with the sword, even though she had not realized it. Liza threw the sword at the Captain, slicing through her cloak. D had already drew the back up sword from her sheild and had struck Liza with it.  
Liza held her arm, blood slowly began to seep from the wound beneath her hand. She glared at D who approached Liza, katana in hand, ready to deal the death-blow. Liza would not give in so easily. Liza leaned back for a moment and then brought herself up, swinging full force into D, sending her flying into the air. "Smug bitch!" she screamed. D crashed into a control panel on the bridge, sending sparks every which way, electrifying D. After the sparks died down, D only groaned and passed out.  
Liza glared at the Captain, still ready to kill. She began to walk toward the Captain, growling lowly. Liza's vision soon, began to blur and she then passed out from lack of blood. The last thing she saw before blacking out, was Captain Napolipita standing over her, sidearm drawn.  
* * *  
Craig woke up, feeling dazed and confused. He looked around and then remembered what had happened. _Feh. To think I go through all this trouble to protect myself and I don't wear a fuckin' groin guard,_ he thought. He stood himself up and noticed Myles regaining consciousness behind a bush. Craig walked over and helped his friend up.  
"What in blue blazes, happened?" he asked.  
"I wish I knew, lad," Myles responded, rubbing his head. "Wait, now I remember! C-ko kicked the stuffing outta me again."  
"C-ko... *C-KO*?" Craig stood there, trying to suppress his laughter. Craig failed at that attempt and was soon on the floor, laughing his ass off. Myles was a little more than irked by this. He then kicked his friend where it counted. "EEEEEEE-HEEE-HEEEEE! WOOOO!!!!" he yelped. Craig regained his composure and jumped up, looking Myles in the eyes. "You realize that I hate you."  
"Oh, I'm so scared," Myles replied, attempting to sound prim. Myles then smiled and patted Craig on the shoulder. "Now, what was this aboot showing me what kind of a ladies' man ye are?"  
"You'll see...I'll show you...I'LL SHOW YOU ALL!!! OHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!"  
"Stoop it, Craig, yuir scarin' me..."  
  
* * *  
  
"C-KO!! WOULD YOU STOP FOR A MINUTE!" A-ko screamed at C-ko. C-ko stopped and glared at her friend, her eyes already moist.  
"How-how could you, A-ko?"  
"How could I what?"  
"He was going to kiss you, and you were going to let him."  
"It was a gentlemanly gesture!"  
"Exactly! Kissing leads to...well you know the rest!"  
"C-ko...I..." A-ko thought for a moment. "What the hell did you mean by 'your woman'!?!"  
"What?"  
"You called me your girlfriend and your woman!"  
"Does this mean you don't like...Does this mean you don't want to be my...my...A-KO YOU'RE SO CRUEL!!! WHAAAAAAAAAAA!!" A-ko was stunned. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out. C-ko was able to catch her, but was only brought to the ground by the force of A-ko landing on her.  
"A-KO!! GET OFF!!"  
  
* * *  
  
B-ko watched the commotion from her penthouse-style dorm room. She was very angered by what she saw. A-ko falling on top of C-ko the way she was. _The nerve of that slut,_ she thought. _A-ko, you will pay. Oh yes, you will pay dearly!_  
  
Chapter 8c: The road to happiness is paved with...concrete.  
  
Thursday morning...about 7:00a.m.  
  
Imagine yourself in a big comfy bed, on a warm, cloudless night, making love with someone who is passionately in love with you. As you touch and hug each other tenderly, you feel truly happy and completely at peace. You begin to lose yourself in love and sensuality. You are fused with your lover. You are in paradise. You are with the perfect person. You are alive. Your two hearts beat as one. You are deeply in love. You love your lover. You love yourself. You love life. So try not to spoil to moment...  
A-ko's eyes slowly opened. She was happy and she had felt that she had been made love to for the first time by someone that had truly cared for her. She glanced at the clock and noticed that it was 7:00. She then realized that it was 7:00 *a.m.* _Must have been out longer than I thought,_ A-ko thought. _Well, it's Thursday then, which means I don't have to be up for another two and a half hours._ She shifted in her bed and then realized that her dream may not have been just that. She was holding something in her arms and it was not her pillow, she knew this because something was holding her in its arms. A-ko swallowed and looked down to see...  
"C-KO!!!" she shrieked, jumping out of bed. Once again, she had gotten into her bed and was stark naked. Once again, so was A-ko. C-ko sat up and rubbed the fatigue from her eyes.  
"Huh? Wha..." C-ko mumbled, tiredly.  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?" A-ko demanded, her hands on her hips.  
"You started it." C-ko leaned forward and pressed her face to A-ko's abdomen. A-ko's eyes buldged as she looked at C-ko. A-ko's jaw dropped. _She...she really is a... a..._ A-ko's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she hit the floor with a loud thud.  
"A-ko?" C-ko asked, looking over her friend.  
  
* * *  
  
Imagine yourself in a big comfy bed on a warm, cloudless night, making love with someone who is passionately in love with you. As you touch and hug each other tenderly, you feel truly happy and completely at peace. You begin to lose yourself in love and sensuality. You are fused with your lover. You are in paradise. You are with the perfect person. You are alive. Your two hearts beat as one. You are deeply in love. You love your lover. You love yourself. You love life. So try not to spoil to moment...  
Myles' eyes slowly opened. He was happy and he felt that he had been made love to for the first time by someone who actually cared about him. He rolled over and hit the floor with a loud thud. Got'cha!  
Craig turned in his computer chair and stared at Myles. _Whatta dope,_ he thought. He turned back to his computer. He was chatting online with his friend from Indiana again. "[I wrote you into my story.]" he typed. "[Really? We say anything important, or just shoot the shit?]" was the response. "[Just shot the shit, and I plugged your story.]"  
"[How is your story coming along anyhow?]"  
"[Well, I'm in the middle of chapter eight, right now. Fucking writer's block.]" Craig typed.  
"[What about your co-writer? Doesn't he help any?]"  
"[Naw, he's worthless. Besides, he just fell onto the floor.]"  
"[Just now?]"  
"[Yeah. He's my dorm-mate. He just fell out of bed.]"  
"[Whatta klutz.]"  
"[LOL]"  
"[ :-) ]"  
"[Well, listen. I hate to cut you off, but I gotta go. Time's up for this month.]"  
"[Still haven't gotten that new server yet?]"  
"[No, there's a guy over in MegaTokyo that's running a private network. I might be able to get into that one.]"  
"[What's it called?]"  
"[Stingray Online.]"  
"[Never heard of it.]"  
"[Neither had I until I hacked into this one guy's web-site.]"  
"[Well, good luck.]"  
"[Thanx!] Ja!"  
"[Later!]" With that, Craig signed off and shut his computer down.  
"Yuir still online?" Myles groaned, sitting on the floor.  
"Yeah, so?"  
"Ye signed on last night at 9:00."  
"And your point is..."  
"Never mind." Myles got up and went into the bathroom. Yes, I know this entire little area here had absolutely nothing to do with the story, I just felt like writing it in, okay?  
  
* * *  
  
Liza's eyes slowly opened. She saw Captain Napolipita looking over her.  
"What's going on?" she asked, sounding rather groggy.  
"You lost quite a bit of blood, but you'll live," the Captain replied. "But we have to get the blood circulating through your body." It was then, Liza realized that she was completely naked. She got a good look at the Captain and saw that she too was completely in the buff. You can stop retching now. Would you rather it be D? Napolipita had an excellent body her measurements were rather competable with most other attractive women from Alpha Cygni and even Earth.   
Napolipita had her hand between Liza's legs and was gently stroking her pubic lips. Liza was becoming very moist. The Captain reached forward and cupped Liza's left breast in her hand and began to fondle it, Liza gasped. Liza then reached up and began to play with Napolipita's size 38 breasts, kneading them firmly enough to put her between pleasure and pain. Liza then took over the situation. She sat up and grabbed a hold of the Captain, kissing her firmly on the lips. The Captain broke free and gasped for air. Liza only grabbed her again, this time reassuring her hold on the Captain.  
Liza then leaned Napolipita back on the examining table and spread her legs open. She then knelt down and began to lick on the Captain's labia. Napolipita gasped and gripped her breasts squeezing them and then lifting them to her lips, gently suckling her own nipples.  
Liza then moved inward and began to suck on her clitoris. It was then the Captain asked that she be allowed to please Liza as well. Liza obliged. She stood up and walked over to the head of the table and then stretched across the Captain's body that lay there. Liza then continued her work. The Captain then began to finger Liza's love hole, easing her index finger in, only up to her second knuckle. She then brought her middle finger into play, inserting that into Liza as well. Liza gasped with pleasure. Napolipita then moved her fingers further into Liza, all the way to the top of her palm.  
Liza, meanwhile was licking furiously at the Captain's love box, stopping only momentarily to caught her breath and gently caress her pubic lips. The Captain's hips began to convulse violently. She was ready to come. Just as she was about to, Liza pressed her lips to the Captain's clitoris as it spewed her love juices out. Liza sat up on the Captain's face and smiled.  
"A 'squirter'. Haven't had one of them since the invasion on Gamma Zentari," Lia joked. It was her turn to come. The Captain then sunk her tongue deep into Liza wetness. She began to "french kiss" her vagina for all her worth. Liza began to squeeze her breasts. She came in a rocking convulsion that nearly caved the Captain's head in.  
"I-I've never had it with someone quite as strong as you," she said. Liza only smiled and wiped some blonde hair out of her face. The Captain then reached over for a bottle of Sake.  
  
* * *  
  
A-ko had been awakened by C-ko's sobs and the slamming of the door to their dorm room. She sat up on the floor and sighed. She was still in denial. She would never believe, not in her wildest dreams...well, maybe...that C-ko was a... "*NO!*" A-ko shouted. _It can't be true. I saw the way she and Myles acted together...they were perfect for each other...it does explain a lot, though._ A-ko shook the thought out of her head and looked around. The clock said it was 2:30. A-ko jumped up, grabbed her gym equipment and ran out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
The taxi pulled up to the college and dropped off its passenger. Kei got out of the taxi and looked around. Amazingly, he had been healed relatively quickly. Thanks to some special doctors that somebody had paid for. His parents could never have been able to dream of affording these doctors. Kei smiled and decided to go for a walk around campus. Maybe stop by the cafeteria to get something to eat. Hell, it had to be better than the hospital food. Maybe even go over by the Gym Building for a swim.  
  
* * *  
  
It was "Nose-Bleed City" for Myles. The coach was once again knocked unconscious from A-ko rushing to get to class, this time *before* she had the chance to take Myles' glasses from him. Myles sat huddled in a corner, gnawing on the camera that Craig had once again begged him to bring for the "photo op". Problem was, this time Myles was able to see and *that* was causing his nervousness even more than being in a locker room with thrity or so girls changing into their gym athletic wear.  
The girls were so used to Myles not having his glasses, that they walked right in front of him, stark naked, and not thinking anything of it. Myles looked over and saw A-ko. She was getting ready to pull her shirt up over her head. Myles quickly thought about how much of a cad he was being and then remembered how much cash Craig was paying him to do this for him. Myles pointed the mini-cam at A-ko and pressed the record button. A-ko threw her shirt into her locker and then unbuttoned her bra. She began to pull it off and that's when Myles blacked out.  
  
B-ko sat in the bleachers with her minions. She was waiting for A-ko and the others to come out of the locker room. She was ready to strike and A-ko would certainly be suprised. She'd never think that B-ko would strike while class was in session. B-ko had cleared the entire area of facilty members so that she would be safe from them spotting her. She heard the sound of girls voices and looked over to the entrance to the locker room. Out came the entire Girls Track 101 class. They lined up and then waited for the instructor to give role call. No one was there. They began to mumble amongst themselves, chatting idly.  
B-ko jumped out of her seat and ran down the bleachers. She darted toward the girls and hit A-ko, sending her backward, yowling in pain. B-ko jumped back and stood there, waiting. She was only wearing a typical conservative buisnesswoman-style suit. A-ko sat up and looked at her attacker.  
"B-KO! Why can't you leave me alone for once?" A-ko cried.  
"Because A-ko, you have what I want and I will stop at nothing to take what is rightfully mine from you."  
"Huh?"  
"C-ko, you dolt!"  
"Oh, right. Here we go again. Mechas again, or are you going to cut to the chase and reveal your Akagiyama 23?" A-ko asked, sarcastically.  
"Neither." B-ko replied, flatly  
"Ooo...there's a change. Fine with me, I was getting bored with the routine."  
"Don't start laughing yet, A-ko. For today is surely your last."  
"Yeah, yeah. Get on with it, I'm not really in the mood for this, you know."  
"Shut the hell up and die, you cunt!" B-ko reached up and ripped away her business suit, revealing what was a variation of the Akagiyama 23. It was a solid black except for a pink stripe on the left hip and the right breast. The center area was completely cut away, leaving the suit in two pieces. The boots were more of a stiletto heeled look, while reaching upward highly into her thighs. The lower peice was no larger than a thong bikini bottom. The top part was narrow across B-ko's perky breasts and gave them a slight "boost". It had a high collar that reached up past her ears. It now had sleeves that extended all the way to the arm cannons. Two long blades protruded from the back ends of the cannons, looking as if they extended from B-ko's elbows. Her face-plate was now replaced with a simple pair of mirrored "space-band" sunglasses, on one side was a small earpiece that extended down to her cheek with a small microphone attached. B-ko stood before her with her hands on her hips. The girls could only gawk...and mumble...making fun of her...  
"What the hell is that?" one girl asked.  
"Isn't it a little cold for that?"  
"It must be, you can see how hard her nipples are through the leather."  
A-ko could only continue to stare, and then she finally spoke. "You never seize to amaze me, B-ko."  
"I had thought long and hard about where my Akagiyama 23 had failed, A-ko. Then one day, while in class, I realized what I was missing. To quote my Mecha Building instructor, it was..."  
  
* * *  
  
"MORE POWER!! AUGH, AUGH, AUGH, AUGH!!!!!" the instructor bellowed. Craig smiled as the instructor made a fool of himself in front of the entire class. He reminded Craig of a twentieth century American comedian, but he just could not place which one. _Al something...or was it the other way around..._  
"Okay, class. Today, I'm going to show what not to put into your mecha's particle fusion engine." The instructor turned to his aide. "Al, hand me that bottle of Nitro Glycerin."  
"But sir, I'm not sure that it's a--"  
"Just gimme the damn bottle, you plaid-covered freak!" The aide slowly shook his head, handed the instructor the bottle and then bolted faster than anyone thought possible.  
"Aw, poor widdle boy's going home to maw maw...*snort*. Okay, this is Nitro Glycerin. Highly explosive. You'd never want to put something like this into your mecha. Anywhere. Especially the particle fusion engine. Here's why." The instructor dropped the bottle into the small engine he had on his desk and then started the engine up. Before any of the students could even move to get out of their seats, the entire Shop Building went up in a tremendous explosion, sending students and teachers alike into the air and all over campus.  
  
* * *  
  
B-ko's first punch came blindingly fast, doubling A-ko over. While she was down, B-ko brought her fists down, slamming into the back of A-ko's head. A-ko dropped to the ground. A-ko then reached out and smacked B-ko's leg, hard. B-ko fell onto her ass. A-ko jumped up and charged B-ko.  
"Where's that 'more power' you were just bragging about?" she screamed, running full force at B-ko, fists extended for the kill.  
"Here, bitch! Akagiyama Dildos!!!!" she shrieked, yanking her arm up and pulling the hand trigger. A-ko stood stunned for a moment, not completely knowing if she had heard her nemesis right. That was until she saw the projectiles coming from B-ko's right arm cannon. They looked like B-ko's missles at first, until they grew closer. They then looked like...  
"Oh my GAWD!!" a girl screamed, sounding a little embarrassed. A-ko was brought back to reality and then turned and ran as fast as she thought possible. She was actually frightened. Not just by the projectiles, but by the fact that B-ko, of all people, would dare insult to anyone that badly.  
"Stand still and take your punishment like a woman!!" B-ko yelled. A-ko ran for the nearest fence. She leaped and began to climb it. The "missiles" struck at the base of the fence, where she had just been only moments before. A-ko's eyes bulged as the force of the blast sent her forward. A-ko landed in a pile of rubble. She stood up and saw more dildos flying full throttle at her. "SHIT!" she screamed, she turned and ran in fear of her womanhood.  
  
Kei whistled a happy tune as he walked to the gymnasium. He did feel kind of bad about how he had treated the red-haired girl, whom he had thought was C-ko. _Maybe I should apologize to her,_ he thought. He had never meant to hurt anyone and maybe he did over-react to seeing her instead of C-ko and maybe, just maybe, he had gotten the punishment he deserved from her. Kei heard what sounded like a bomb whistling through the air. He looked up to see the red-haired girl coming straight at him. Behind her were what looked like several missiles. The red-haired girl ran by Kei so fast, that it knocked him down, his ass sticking straight up in the air. He suddenly felt the impact of a "missile" striking him in his anus. And then another. And another. There was a short pause and then two more made their way in.  
Kei's body fell completely flush with the pavement. He had never in his entire life felt what he had just felt. A single tear trickled from his left eye. It then made its way past his cheek and then down to the broadest grin Kei was ever known to have.  
C-ko happened to hear the commotion and came running toward the gym. She looked down and saw Kei lying on the ground with an odd expression on his face. Kei looked up. "C...ko..." he uttered, reaching for his betrothed.  
"I still hate you." C-ko said, flatly. She then walked behind him, where his legs were spread and kicked him hard in the nads. Gee...Do we hate Kei? :)   
  
While flying through the air, Craig's entire life flashed before his eyes. And since his life was rather uneventful until the past month, it went by rather quickly. He then looked down to see that he was headed for the gymnasium. From his vantage point, he could see some kind of battle royale going on. He saw a flash of red run from projectiles. _Gym class sure has changed since I took it,_ he thought. As he got closer, he saw that the one firing the projectiles was no other than B-ko wearing some type of dominatrix outfit. Craig hit the ground just in front of B-ko.  
B-ko looked down at the man who had fallen before her. Craig pulled his head out of the ground, stood up and ran his fingers through his hair, getting the dirt out of it. B-ko glowered at him. Craig grinned nervously. "Umm...Hi!" B-ko raised her fist and struck Craig in the jaw, sending him through the wall just outside the girls locker room.  
"Upperclassman Vincent. Prepare to die!" B-ko said. Craig quickly regained consciousness and looked around.  
"Hey! That's not fair! The girls always get better locker rooms than the guys do! It looks like a fucking health spa in here!" Craig was suddenly yanked by his legs out of the locker room and swung around by them. "Aw man! I think I'm gonna hurl." With that, Craig let loose his lunch. Blowing the chucks all over in a perfect arc. Some of which had gotten on B-ko. B-ko let go of Craig.  
"Disgusting little man!" she screamed. Craig went flying into another wall. He stood up, wobbling back and forth. "Look at the pretty biiiirdieeeees!" he muttered.  
"Black Jacovini Meteor Lash Style Two!" B-ko announced. With a snap-hiss, from a handle in the palm of B-ko's hand, it extended in a bright flash of blue-white. Craig was quickly brought back to reality by the hard sting of a whip rapping around his arm. "What the..." B-ko pulled on the whip, almost ripping Craig's jacket. The whip released its grip. Craig held up his arm and looked at the jacket. There were burn marks and a small amount of tearing. Craig was pissed.  
"Now you've done it. Now you've made me mad!!" he yelled. Craig reached into his trench coat and retrieved his CZ-75. He took aim and fired at B-ko. *BKAM!* *BKAM!* *BKAM!* Using the blades on her arms as sheilds, she deflected the bullets.  
"My, what a primitive weapon." she mused.  
"Look again, cow." Craig growled. B-ko looked at the blades she had used as sheilds. They may have blocked the bullets, but not without taking on a substantial amount of damage. They were no longer even good enough to slice bread with. B-ko was pissed. He ruined the suit without even trying. She brought her arm cannon up and fired at Craig.  
"AKAGIYAMA DILDOS!!" she screamed. Craig's eyes became twice the size of his head, upon realizing what she had just said. Craig brought his sidearm up and fired at oncoming projectiles. The firing stopped. Craig looked around and reloaded another clip, he could not see B-ko. Suddenly, Craig was struck in the jaw, sending him flying back into the girls' locker room. He stood up and was then struck in the stomach. Craig doubled over. He was then kicked in the head. Craig was down for the count.  
"Your not the first man I've killed with this weapon, you know," she said. As B-ko raised her arm cannon up to finish Craig off, A-ko rushed back and pounded B-ko in the side of the head. B-ko stumbled over and fell into the bleachers. B-ko charged A-ko and jumped onto her, knocking A-ko to the ground. B-ko began to slug A-ko across the face several times.  
  
Myles groaned and then realized what had happened. He looked up and saw a gapping hole in the wall of the girls' locker room. At the base of the hole was Craig. Beyond the hole, out in the track area, B-ko was ontop of A-ko and striking her repeatedly.  
"I swear, I'm out fer five minutes and the Armageddon occurs!" he mumbled. He then realized that A-ko was no longer fighting back against B-ko. B-ko must have knocked her out. "No! There has to be something I can do!"  
"There is." Craig groaned. He looked up at Myles.  
"Huh?"  
"Your special...AUGH!" He was interupted by B-ko dragging him over to where A-ko lay. She threw him down. She was going to kill them both, and there was nothing Myles could do about it. _'Your special'...special what...attack? No, he kinnae meant that..._  
"I did, you moron!!" Craig yelled. Myles realized for the first time that he thinks out loud. "You still owe me one! Do it for that! Do it for A-ko!" Myles realized Craig was right. He did owe him one and if he did it, A-ko would surely love him for saving her, if he survived the experience. "Alright." Myles said, looking up to the sky, standing defiantely with his arms at his sides, hands clutched into fists. The sunlight's reflection glimmering off of Myles' glasses. "I'll do it." He stood for a moment and then unclenched and clenched his fists at his sides, repeatly, he then crouched over. The area around him began to grow dark. Suddenly, a glow appeared around Myles. A-ko and B-ko paused their struggle to stare at Myles. The glow intensified, growing around him. His battle aura appeared. It was a bright blue-white, at its apex was a wolf's head, its eyes glowed a fierce and mysterious yellow. Myles struck a dramatic pose and pointed directly at B-ko.  
"Fianna School of Anything Goes Kalindo, Buchanan Branch; Final Attack! GAROU WYLD HUNT!!!" Myles yelled at the top of his lungs, bringing his hand back clutching it into a fist again. A strange howl appeared from nowhere, then it began to come from the wolf's head and then from Myles himself. He sounded like a man possessed. The wolf's head lashed out, striking B-ko, sending her flying back. The force of wind from the power of the attack sent everyone to the ground.  
After the wind died down and all was calm, Craig and A-ko looked up. B-ko was nowhere to be found. Myles was smoldering. He stood with a broad grin across his face. "I...did...it..." he muttered. He then passed out, standing only for a moment and then slamming into the earth.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sir, Mr. Daitiokuji to see you." a perky brown-haired girl said, smiling happily.  
"Thank you, Kasumi. Send him in." Hikaru strode into the room and sat down before the Director General. "Thank you for coming, sir."  
"I had business in America. My affiliate there, Stark Enterprises, was becoming rather obnoxious. Anyhow, while I was there, I was able to gain plans from them on a highly experimental, and very advanced mecha they were working on. This design is sure to put an end to the alien threat on Earth. However, the costs are very high."  
"I don't care what the costs are, I just want the Alpha Cyngi threat neutralized and without any damage to the city, if at all possible."  
"I understand. Very well then, construction of this mecha begins as we speak. Until then, we wait until we know where the alien is for sure. Also, we will hold the Alpha Cygni's in that spaceship at bay. Who knows, this new alien may be there already or she may come to them eventually."  
"There have been rumors that their Princess has returned of her own free-will. She may be looking for her again. Also, this new alien is more violent than the others, she has already taken out a couple airplanes, a taxi and a disgruntled driver. However, judging from these plans, I'd say the bitch is as good as dead." The Director General and the CEO of the Daitokuji Financial Group said in perfect silence, only smiling at each other until Hikaru spoke up. "Soon, very soon, the Alpha Cygni's will know how wrong it is to cross the good people of Earth." There was a small chuckle from the two men.  
  
* * *  
  
Liza was smoking an Earthling cigarette that D had left in the med lab. Napolipita was drinking down some sake. The Captain smiled at Liza and she returned the look with her cold gray eyes.  
"Was it good for you?" Napolipitsa asked.  
"Very. I don't mean to be rude, but I must leave. I'm here to bring the Princess back home. I don't suppose you know where she is?"  
"She is attending a college on the West Side with her Earthling friends."  
"Excellent. The Queen will be pleased."  
"Be careful, though. She is protected by her Earthling friends."  
"I think I can handle a few of these puny Earthlings."  
"They're more formidible that you think."  
"Oh? How so?"  
"Look at what they did to my ship! They have more power than we were once led to believe."  
"How many?"  
"Two in particular."  
"Two *Earthlings* did all this?"  
"Hai."  
"Very well. What does it look like?"  
"The one you should concern yourself with is short in comparison to us, and has firey-red hair." Liza smirked and then turned to leave.  
"Perfect," she said, licking her lips. "Another red-head...You see...I have a thing for red-heads..."  
  
End Chapter 8!  
Hope you're Chapter 8c: The road to happiness is paved with...concrete.  
  
Please read and review even though the next chapter is non existent, and will never be written! (Or it is already, I wouldn't know.) 


End file.
